Perpetual Misdemenors
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: DeathnoteInuyasha crossover.Three players have entered in a dangerous game of hide and seek. One will fail, one will succeed and the other may die. Who will it be? Read and find out. No damn flames please read and REVIEW!
1. Meeting the Players

Hello Guys! I am writing my own Death Note/Inuyasha fanfic. I don't know if it should be continuous or not. I'm going to post the continuous version first, if I do not receive more than 5 reviews, I am going to delete it and post the one-shot version. Or I might do both. So here is chapter 1. My other stories will be updated soon! I just need some new ideas!

Hellion's will be posted first and Angels, chapter whatever I left off on, will be revised. So look out for that too. This takes place before L goes to Raito's school. In fact, he just go excepted to to-oh university. AND I WILL BE THROWING IN STUFF FROM THE TV MOVIE!!! Ages, will be mixed around as well. Kagome will have her powers but the jewel hunt happened when she was 14. Of course you know that since it's before the college thing. Raito is 19, L is 21, Kagome…hm…I guess she'll be 19 too.

Chapter 1: Drastic Measures; Meeting the New Players

Raito sat on his bed, flipping through the blank pages of the Death Note he possessed. He did not know how long he's had the Note, but all he knew was that it was his only ticket to creating his new world. He has supporters, and people who fear him. However, there are people trying to stop him and he will not let that happen. "Raito, Dinner!" He heard Sayu call from down stairs. "Raito, when you come back can you bring me an apple?" he heard Ryuk ask. "I'll think about it." Not that he wouldn't bring him one He just found some amusement in watching Ryuk bounce around and contort his body. Almost like a child being denied candy. He went down stairs, blessed his food and made small talk with his family.

His father, for once, was actually home. And because of that, his mother made a feast. "So, Raito how is school?" he asked him. "Oh, ever thing is fine. I'm just glad that I am graduating this year." Sayu pouted. "Aw, don't look like that Sayu. You only have a few more years to go before your own graduation. I am anticipating that day. Both of my babies are all grown up!" His mother sighed in contempt. She was excited. Raito, although a tad bit anti-social, was very intelligent. Sayu was just as smart. She was a proud mother none the less. "Are you excited to be starting at To-Oh University?" Sayu asked him. "I guess so."

From there dinner went smoothly. He picked up an apple and went back upstairs. Expecting Ryuk to be there he threw the apple in the air, but turned when he heard it fall to the floor. 'Where could he have gone?' Raito pondered. Shrugging, he sat back at his

desk to finish purging the evil from his future world.

"Kira, I will find you. You can not hide from me." L whispered. No matter how many times he had Raito cornered, he always managed to escape through some narrow crack in his steel proof plan. L knew with out a doubt, that Raito was Kira. He tried to hard to act like an innocent victim in the case, attempting to through off all clams thrown at him. From the way he acts, to the dirty magazines he reads while doing his homework. He tries to leave behind common things any normal teenaged boy would have in his room except for two things. The first, being that he is not a normal Japanese boy; Secondly, that would not explain that pricking feeling he gets whenever he is around Raito.

As if someone was there.

Meanwhile, He was looking at the profile of his newest rendition to the team.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: N/A

Sex: Female

Location: N/A

Weight: 109 lbs (under weight for BMI)

Height: 5'3 ¾

Birth date: N/A

Cases solved: N/A

Cases unsolved: none

Not much of a profile, but it will have to do. She was recommended to him by a friend of Watari after searching for the best of the best in Japan. "Ryuzaki, when do you think she will come?" Watari asked him from the kitchen. "Judging by her record of cases and her location, I'd say she should be here in another hour or so." Watari just smiled and continued baking the cake he was making. He wanted the new member of the team to feel welcomed. He just hopped L wouldn't come in and eat it.

Every one was a little antsy on the fact that there was going to be a woman on the team. Tension filed the air as they heard a knock on the door. Watari went to open the doo r and in walked… "Hey guys! I thought I'd stop by on my way home from Kyoto" it was only Taro. Sighs of disappointment were released and L was getting frustrated. Not that he was sexist or anything, but seeing as how he never had to work with a female before, he doesn't really understand how to act around them. What if she was one of those extremely happy all the time girls? Or those completely obsessed girls? Or what if she found him grotesque?

Another knock was heard on the door and Watari answered it. "Good evening, how may I help you?" Watari greeted. L still couldn't tell who it was. "My name is Kagome Higurashi; I am here to assist you on catching Kira. I did bring muffins but I ate them. Sorry." "Oh right, please come in." and in walked a "cute" girl. The kind of girl, in L's opinion, should be at home gawking at some handsome TV idol and running up her parent's phone bill.

She radiated peace and innocence. "Before we begin, let me just say three things. For one, yes I am Kagome Higurashi, two; sexism will not be tolerated. I'm just as smart and maybe even smarter than most of you combined, don't judge me before you even see what I can do. And three, I did not have my coffee today or anything sweet, piss me off, and you will thrown out of the window." Did he say peace and innocence? "Miss Higurashi, in honor of your cooperation of assisting us on this case I made you a cake." Watari presented it to her and her face lit up. "For me?" Watari nodded. Grabbing a knife and a fork she plopped down and started eating.

L had to clear his throat to gain some composure over himself. Still curled up on the love seat, directly across from her, he could see that she had bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. Not sickly pale, but noticeable. She was wearing a tank top and baggy cargo pants with battered sneakers. Her hair, although long and raven colored, was curled at the bottom with strands sticking out from everywhere. "You're L, right?" He heard her ask. He looked up and she was looking directly at him. "Yes, I am. Welcome." And he looked back down. "Kira is very stupid. And so are you for not being able to catch him yet." L looked back up and glared at the insolent girl.

Kagome kicked off her shoes, pulled her legs in the seat and hunched over, almost like L. "Kira is clumsy. I know for a fact that Kira must be a child. There is no way in hell an adult would behave like he does. Kira is just an insolent little brat who wants things his way. Only killing off evil, not knowing that killing off evil will kill off the good. May I see your list of suspects please?" she asked. L pointed at a note pad lying on a desk. Picking it up gingerly, Kagome flipped through the book grabbed a pencil and circled one name, and handed it to L. The name she selected was Raito Yagami. "If Yagami-sama was here he would be angry." "Taro, what part of, 'The reason we have new names is to protect ourselves from being killed', didn't you understand?" Moji barked at him. "Oh, sorry."

Were these the people Kagome will be forced to put up with for God knows how long? She sighed, closed her eyes, and bit into some more cake. "So good…" she mumbled. When she opened them, she saw L looking at her. "What?" she asked curiously. He didn't answer. Then she realized that he was looking at her cake. Sighing again, she handed the cake platter to him and watched as he ate the rest. "Let's get to work."

Damn it! She couldn't sleep. Kagome has been tossing and turning for the last four hours. Insomnia was one of the many things that were bothering her. The second being the fact that a certain shinigami was standing over her. "Damn it! Ryuk what do you want?" Kagome whispered harshly. "Nice to see you to Kagome-sama." This was the only reason as to why she selected Raito in the first place. Ryuk told her everything. He was standing right next to her when she circled his name. Except that for just now, she just wanted to play with him for awhile.

She will get her revenge; and she will take him down at the same time. "Ryuk, thank you for informing me about Raito. I think it's time to put his foolishness to an end." Ryuk only nodded. He wasn't stupid. He knew about the priestess powers she possessed and what she could do to him. Not only that, but if Ryuk was to give Raito Kagome's name he'd be in a lot of trouble. For one, it was his death book that killed her and two, well; he'd be killing a deity of God. So, if Raito get's a hold of her name, all hell will break loose. "What about your friends from the past?" Kagome sat up and fired a blast of her miko ki at him. "Don't you ever bring that up again! I never want to think about that again!" she yelled. Ryuk nodded and sat on her bed.

Kagome sighed and poked him. "What are you doing?"

Poke.

"Stop it."

Poke.

Ryuk sighed and sat there. "I want you to continue following Raito. He too guilty to try and elude from me." Ryuk nodded and she handed him an apple from the fruit bowl on her desk.

He just had to bring them up. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo and even Kouga are gone. They were all dead. Well except Sesshomaru. It happened so many years ago, yet it felt as if it happened yesterday. She brought out the jewel from under her night gown and chucked it at the nearest wall. It crashed with a soft clunk and reattached it's self to the chain she threw it from. Damn jewel. Nothing but a circle of misery.

Kagome got up and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. When ever she started thinking about the feudal era she'd get hungry. 'What to make, what to make…' There really wasn't anything in the cabinets to eat. "Why the hell isn't there any food around here. What am I supposed to eat!?" she cried out in disgust. "There is always room service." She heard some say from behind her. She turned around slowly to see a hunched over L looking dead at her with his baggy, wide little eyes, the eerie glow of the TV's he had on made him look like some shit you would see from _The Ring._ So she did what any sane person, who wakes up at 4:00 in the morning to get something to eat, would do.

She screamed.

L was pissed. In a sense anyway. Was he really forced to work with this psycho woman for god knows how long it takes to bring Kira down? Yeah, it is natural for girls to scream when they see something scary; like a bug or something like that. But to scream because of a person who you knew was just insulting. Glancing at himself briefly in the mirror on the wall, he could say that he didn't look that bad. "Look L, I am so sorry if I offended you, but you just scared the hell out of me last night. Almost as if you crawled out of the TV like that little girl did from _The Ring_." Kagome said. That was almost 8 hrs ago. "You shouldn't have been sneaking up on me anyway. Make a sound damn it; holler, whistle, cry out, scream. Maybe I should buy you a bell or something."

So far, the only thing Kagome and L have done all day was bicker. Watari just looked on in amusement as did the other agents. Although L wasn't the one getting flustered or showing signs of anger like Kagome was, he was still chocking over words and pausing in mid sentence. "Where are you going Kagome-chan?" "Don't call me that anymore Taro." She said sipping her tea. "Okay, then what do we call you?" Shijuro asked. Kagome seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I want to be called Kari. Naruki, Kari will be my name." she said after awhile.

"Okay you two. You know that you both will be enrolled with Yagami-san, so you won't be the odd ones out. Your uniforms are in the closet. Now can we please stop arguing and keep it moving. I have to be home in another hour." Aihara said. "So Kari, what do you have planned for later on tonight?" Taro asked. "L and I are going out to eat, from there were going to have hot, wild, and passionate se-" "Don't go there." Aihara told her. Kagome pouted and continued sipping on her tea. L got up and slumped over to the bathroom and shut the door. No one noticed that when she said that, a faint blush marred his pale cheeks.

"You need to stop messing with L; we need him to be completely focused on the case." "That's why I mess with him. He needs to lighten up a little. However, I was not kidding. The first part anyway; He is taking me out to eat. I'm sick of room service and this case is free of charge so it's not like I can really expect a fat check after this." And she got up and left.

Moji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was smart, but she was also a pain in the ass.

"We would like to introduce you to your freshmen representatives, Raito Yagami and Ryuga Hideki." They bowed and the other's clapped. L looked over to where Kagome was sitting. She smiled and continued clapping.

After the assembly, L walked over to where Kagome was sitting. She had changed her appearance completely. She wore the school uniform, had her hair straightened and even wore a little make up. She did look nice, but he liked her better in her natural state. "I know don't rub it in." She grumbled. Many of the students were talking about them already. "Oh my god, are they letting vagabonds enroll in this school?" "He's not even wearing socks." "Do you see that chick?" "Yeah she's hot. What's she doing with that loser?" "His kind of hot!" "Eri, quiet, he might here you." Kagome sighed in sheer misery. Another school, another fan club, other jealous girls, and another year of no good two face bastards. "Ryuga. It's so good to see you again." Kagome looked up to see the one, the only, Raito Yagami, smiling that fake smile of his. "The same to you of course." L said. Even though he does look haggard, at least he still has manners.

Raito smiled at the girl sitting close to L. He didn't know who she was but he will eventually. At least she wasn't sore on the eyes. From what he can tell, she looks like a completely ditz, so in reality, he has absolutely nothing to worry about; for now anyway. "Raito, do you play tennis?" L asked him. "I did win the Junior Championship in middle school. Why? Up to a game?" L nodded and the two walked off. 'Like Ol' chums' Kagome thought. She rushed over to where they were gearing up, when she noticed three things. One, Damn she was short, because Raito and L are the same height, (if L was to sit up straight), two, A Little brownish, black book was sticking out of Raito's bag and three, did he give her the once over? "Good luck!" She called out. So that's why Ryuk was here. Raito has his death note.

Ryuk will pay.

The game went on for what seemed to be hours. Finally the game ended. Raito won and Kagome was asleep. "Kari, get up." Startled, Kagome sprang up and yawned. "So your name is Kari?" Blushing Kagome nodded. She couldn't believe she fell asleep outside. Well, seeing as how she slept outside with the other's for many months, she could see why. "I'm hungry." She said. L looked over at her and nodded. What little game was she playing? "Let's got to Mickey D's, I could kill for a double cheeseburger." And the three walked off.

At Mickey D's L ordered a bunch of cookies, 3 apple pies and a parfait. Raito got a cheeseburger and Kagome had a feast. L and Raito looked on as they watched Kagome slowly eat all of the food she ordered (and paid for.) "You must have been very hungry Naruki-san." Raito said. "You can call me Kari. And yes I was. You get sick of hotel food after awhile." L looked up a little. Did she let that slip of info out on purpose? "Where do you stay at?" "That new hotel, Yamasaki's. Their food is good but there is nothing like a Big Mac (1)" She said. L watched as Kagome and Raito talked and laugh it up for what seemed like ages. Raito couldn't believe it. This girl was rich. One top of that, he now realized that he was wrong about her being a ditz; she was quite intelligent. Mainly she focused on politics, so just to be curious he decided to ask for her opinion on the Kira case. "So Kari, what are your views on Kira."

Kagome took a swig of her milkshake and cleared her throat. "Kira is a genius." L looked shocked. Just a few days ago, she was bad mouthing him. What the hell is wrong with this picture? "He is so cool. He is killing off all those jerks that deserve to die anyway. It's just cool. I like how he does it with out even near them. I look up to people Like Kira, taking a stand; taking charge in the world of corrupt people, and unjust punishments such as 2 years for a rape charge. That is not fair at all! I am glad some finally decided to correct this system. Plus, innocent tax payers have to pay for crooks. They should all just die and be done with it." L was shocked. The main problem with everything was that she looked passionate, not a single trace of lies could be detected in her face and eyes. She was the ultimate deceiver.

They continued to talk for awhile before Raito announced that he had to go. "Really; here take this." Kagome ripped a piece of napkin, scribbled something on it and handed it to him. "That's my cell number and my hotel room number, so come by sometime." Raito nodded and waved goodbye. As soon as he was out of their presence Kagome shook her hair until it returned into its neat yet tangled mess. "Ah, much better. Only when the situation calls would I ever look proper." L nodded and called for Watari. "Hey, why don't we walk home tonight?" Kagome suggested. Shrugging L started off and Kagome ran to catch up with him. "So did you like me acting? Do you think I could win an Academy Award?" She asked. "Let's stick with the case. Why did you tell Raito where you were staying?" "Actually, I'm not at the Yamasaki's; I'm over at the recently built Borgada (2). I just told him that to see what his reaction would be. Kira would need someone with money or another Dea— I mean goal to accomplish his dreams."

L looked over at Kagome. Is she toying with this case? She doesn't even seem to be into it at all. "Hey let's stop and get some ice cream, your treat." and she ran off.

What is that girl hiding?

Raito sat on his bed listening to Ryuk crunch on an apple. "You know that Kari girl is kind of smart." Ryuk said suddenly. Raito grunted in agreement. There was something about that girl that seemed off. Almost as if she radiated a child like yet god like aura. Her eyes were piercing as if she could see into his soul and that frightened him. He'd hate to have to kill her off if she knew too much yet she was a supporter of Kira to the fullest. Now to test her worth; She might be worth to fill the seat of Goddess.

"L, are you sure you sure we can capture Kira?" "Of course we will catch him. Just will prevail." L said from the love seat. The next thing you know Kagome came out of nowhere and glomped him. "Aw! How cute! And that little smile was just precious!" Aihara sighed and flopped down on the couch. These two will be the death of him. "Kagome, could you please tell me off you certification." L asked. He was still very uncertain of her qualifications.

Kagome sat down, grabbed a dozen cookies and began telling his almost everything. "I solved my first case under the alias Hana no Yume. That was when I was 15 years old. I study abroad in America after I graduated Junior High. I Graduated from Clinton High School early with honors. I then continued to break case after case. From there I went as far as to attend the University of London but then I decided to go back to the States for college. I graduated from Yale University with my B.D in psycoanalysis and continued to solve cases around the world such as the Night Riders, who were notorious jewel thieves in France, to the Hiratsuka murder, which dealt with a little paranormal activity here in Japan. I was only able to get my degrees early because of terminal illnesses that kept me out of school and bedridden when I was 14 years old.

"So, when finally after the illnesses magically vanished, I had 4 years of work to make up and I done so and here I am today. What about you." Matsuda looked at Kagome with sheer respect. All of that in such a short period of time. "And because of that I've developed an extreme sweet tooth and I like to sit Indian style when I think." "What about holding your stuff gingerly?" "Oh and that too. Unlike L, who no offence, leans and continues to be in his comfy position everyday, I am a master of disguise. Ask L."

Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen. Okay, so she kept some things from them but hey, they don't need to know everything. Kagome opened up a box of cake batter. What a perfect night it is to have cupcakes.

Or so she thought.

Not even 2 hours later, Kagome presented her cupcakes and everyone sighed. "Well, I guess I can split one of them." There were only 3 plain cupcakes. "Sorry! I started to make them but then I ate some of the batter and then from the batter to the icing. So, oops. I'll order up donuts." Yagami was two minutes from cardiac arrest. Aside from her seemingly bubbly attitude and her feminine physique. He could swear that she was a relative of L's. The thought of that caused him to faint.

When he woke up he saw everyone looking at L and Kagome's glaring contest. "What's going on?" "Well, when you passed out Kagome ordered up some chocolate donuts, and L and Kagome had a mini contest, and no there's one donut left." Taro old him. "It's mine!" Kagome cried leaping for it. L stuck his foot out, tripping her and causing her to fall. He tried to grab it but Kagome pushed him out of the way. "Mine!" Kagome grabbed it and held it between her lips trying to run when L tackled her. Everthime he reached for it kagome would slap his hand way. Finally, her swiped it from her lips with his own teeth and sat back on the couch. Blushing kagome jumped and glared. It was practically an indirect kiss. Aizawa raised his eyebrows I amazment. That was out of character for L to do something like that. Everyone jumped suddenly when a battle cry was heard and turned to see kagome leap on to L's back and watch them topple over.

"When will this day end…"

"The time has come for the players to start there game. Will the light conquer the darkness or will the darkness overcome the splendor of the light." The deep voice of a man rang out through the night.

OWARI!

Well here the first installment.

Sorry if it seemed as if I rushed things, time will slow down after awhile. And no fucking flames!


	2. Anthem of Life

OH MY GOD! You Love me! You Really LOVE ME!!!!

I got um, (looks back on site), 20 something reviews for on one chapter and only one was a fucking flame which I specifically asked not to do. Are some of you guys fucking hard headed or what. What part of no flames people don't get. I SWEAR!

Rem, you stupid asshole, what part of I was mixing it did you not understand, and Raito is his Japanese name because yes, they can't say Light over in Japan and there for it automatically makes it his JP name. This is what she/he said:

109lbs is normal for a 5'3 3/4 Japanese woman. That's actually kind of fat, not under weight. Kagome is too out of character. She was so rude for laying down the rules and saying there will be no sexism allowed and using hell to emphasize her point. When has Watari or L ever been sexist? L has employed and worked with females before. Females who are the best in their fields. Misora Naomi and Weddie weren't respected? They'd have kicked L's ass if they weren't. Why is Kagome constantly cursing? She's not a character who uses hell often. That's very rude and Kagome is polite. You changed her character. She's like a rude female L. Light. Not Light. Light is how Japanese people pronounce it because they have trouble pronouncing the letter L and they pronounce T and Ds with Os at the end. And please make a new paragraph every time a new character speaks. Your random big chunks of paragraphs make me cringe.

Okay yes, Misora and Weddie did work with L but Misora did not DIRECTLY WORK WITH HIM. Kagome's role in MY FANFIC was to be the only female detective to officially have worked with L. Weddie, hell; I wasn't even going to put her in the fic at all. There is no such way to lay down rude rules. RULES ARE RULES. If someone told you that they will not accept flames and end up cursing you out, would you get mad? Plus, I never said they were sexist. Where the hell did you see me write that? I made her give ALL the character's a warning.

KAGOME IS CURSING BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT HER TO. I want her to be different then the same old clichéd 'oh Inuyasha and Kikyo are together and the jewel is completed and yet being the goody, goody that I am I will sit down and let things happen and when the jewel is complete I'll let him wish that she was alive knowing full well that I will die in the process.'

No. She went through to many of my other fics being a goody two shoes. Also about her weight, I used the weight of my friend Kamiyu to make those measurements and she told me that her doctor IN JAPAN, told her she was under her BMI. SO TAKE THAT UP WITH HER DOCTOR. AND another author complained that she was goody goody yet, you are calling her rude. So I guess they all agree with me on that point.

Finally, about that whole paragraph thing, not my fault removed the borders I placed after each paragraph. I am trying to fix that in this chapter, if it doesn't work than two damn bad.

Also, before I forget, I CAN CHANGE KAGOME ANYWAY I WANT TOO, It's MY STORY! The next time you want to flame me TRY to um, get ur own name, log in and post a review so we can talk better or post your email address. Other than that, take your self ambiguous, trash talking, self-absorbed, contemptible ass somewhere else. Have some courage to show your name instead of dodging the bullet you jerk. Oh and why don't you try to write your own damn story the way it should be? And the goody Kagome and L will never, ever! Work. In fact, if you wanted to get on me about something you should have said something like why Light is out of character. Oh and at first you said that 109 is normal then you said that's fat. Make up your fucking mind. So to please you I will call him light okay! Oh and they can't say c's either, try that next time too.

Thank you,

Shiori

TO everyone else

Oh and please tell me how to get my whole story on if you know. It keeps cutting off. I am pushing dates and time together so! IT IS NOT 2004! As you know L dies in 2004. NOT HAPPENING IN THIS FIC! He will be alive and I'll say it is the year, 2003. For now. Let's set the clock back shall we?

Here's chapter 2! Yosh!

Chapter 2: Forceful Decisions, Unwanted Visitor.

Yagami sat on the sofa with an ice pack on his head. L and Kagome were the cause of such an action. The two were constantly wrangling over everything. Who Kira really was, what were the key factors of Kira's plot, who ate the last cookie? Things like that. "Chief, maybe you should go home. It's been a few weeks since you've last seen Light and Sayu." Aihara said to him. "Right, go on home chief, we'll cover for you," Matsuda said. He stood up to leave when the next thing you know a loud crash could be heard. "I think that's coming from Kagome's room." Moji said springing from the couch.

They rushed into Kagome's room to see her sleeping serenely. I swear that I heard it come from in here." They closed door and as soon as they did Kagome sprang out of the bed. "That was close!" the thing that caused that loud crash was Kagome shooting more of here miko ki at Ryuk. Sometime's said shinigami should keep his mouth shut. Kagome got up and stretched. The longer she pretended to not know who Kira was, the more drained she got. No idea why, but she's been tired for the last 3 days. She already snapped at poor taro and chucked l's cookies of the terrace for waking her up at 5:00 in the morning. Kagome was about to go back to sleep when her stomach started growling. 'I guess I'll order up something for breakfast.' So she picked up the phone and dialed room service.'

L sat at his computer, still trying to analyze the data he's collected in the last 2 years. He was about to call for Watari when Kagome walked out. They've been working together for nearly three months now and the two of them seemed to have gained a connection that everyone, except them off course, knew about. Whatever it was, he was just glad that she was not working with Kira because if she was then Kira would never be brought to justice. They still went to school together and everything. Light (happy Rem?) still hung around them for awhile and Kagome still acted her role as a Kira supporter. "Ohayo." She said to him. "Good morning."

He Had to admit that she looked cute in her pink yukata and her tangeled up hair. Agitated by his current thought he shook his head and went straight back to work.

They sat in silence for 20 minutes until someone knocked on the door. "Ah, it must be room service." She went to go answer the door and gasped. "Hojo-kun?" "Ah, Higurashi-san! I haven't seen you since middle scho…" Kagome grabbed him and the cart and pulled him inside the room. "Hojo, My name is Naruki, Kari. Please do not call me Higurashi or Kagome whenever you see me. PLEASE!" Kagome begged. "Um, sure. What are you doing here? I thought you moved to America because of your bunions infection?" Kagome stared at him and he stared back. 'Could Hojo really be that retarded?' she thought. "I did but miraculously they where able to stop it so I'm back. I'm here with a cousin and I am under the witness protection program."

Hojo looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "Really! Okay, um I promise to keep quiet about your real name. I'm staying over at a cousin's house for awhile too. Would you like to come over for dinner?" "No. I can't I'll helping my cousin's friend Ryuga over there with something important." And she pushed him out the door, took the cart and slammed the door. "Damn! Of all the times to run into Hojo, today had to be the day. What god did I anger to deserve this?" it took awhile for Kagome to shake of that nervous feeling from her stomach before she lifted the trays to see what were underneath. "A chocolate mousse!" up to that point, L was trying his hardest to ignore her. For one, she was walking around in her yukata, secondly, she was blushing around that stalker kid and three, and she looked, well…cute angry and distressed.

Until he heard her mention chocolate mousse. L stopped what he was doing and walked over to the cart. "Here, I ordered two. I figured you where going to want one." She said holding it up to him. "Thank you." The two stood in silence before Kagome sat down and started eating. Following suit, L sat back down in front of his computer. "You know, I tired so hard trying to figure out exactly where I had met someone like you before but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, it just clicked. When I went to school in London, I worked as a waitress in a hotel. When ever I had an order I had to push a cart in front of a door and leave. Who ever it was wanted to remain incognito. Then I check the books and the name that popped up was Eraldo Coil."

L paused for a minute. "Then I said to myself just yesterday. The first time I've actually seen Eraldo leave he was slightly hunched over like you were. Many years later, a guest checked in another hotel that I was staying in as Deneuve. I actually saw this person once because he was sitting on the balcony typing furiously on a laptop. So meticulous, like you. So then I said, now where have I seen this behavior before and I figured that it was you. So we have met before. Twice. Isn't that weird?" L just sat there. "You have so many aliases. Where as I have one. So how many more do you have L?"

"No more than what you know." She shrugged and finished her mousse. "It is September 12, 2003. What more is there to do? Wait for Kira to strike again." That reminded L of something he wanted to ask her. "Kari, why exactly do you want to take Kira down?" Kagome was silent for a minute before she told her gravely. "Kira killed someone close to me. I will not stop until he is caught, killed and buried." And L thought it would be best if he left well enough alone. Watari and the other's entered the room with Light and Hojo right behind them. "What are you doing her Yagami-san?" Kagome asked him.

Light looked at Kagome who was sitting with her legs crossed and dangling over the love seat. The hem of her yukata was only a little below her knees and the top was loss enough the see the fleshy curve of her breast. Kagome bristled at him and turned away. Light was a pervert but she didn't help the situation at all. "This is my cousin Hojo. He is currently staying with me until he returns to Osaka. We are her to try and assist you for awhile." Hojo bowed and keep his eye on Kagome. She mouthed to hi Kari is my name. And he nodded. "Well then pull up a seat and we'll begin.

Kagome literally wanted to claw her eyes out. Hojo couldn't detect his way out of a paper bag! What the hell does Godzilla have to do with Kira? Its things like this that causes people to start smoking or drinking. The night ended just an hour ago and Kagome went to take a bath. When she finished she turned off all the lights in the bathroom, dried off in the dark and put her towel on.

Her hair was still dripping but she decided to let it air dry. When she left the bathroom she jerked back slightly. The whole room was so dark. She felt the presence of somebody but she couldn't tell who it was. Then suddenly the clock on the wall chimed and one of the lights flickered on and off. The first time she saw someone reach for her, the second time see saw a face. The third time the light flickered someone grabbed her and she screamed.

Yagami was once again lying on the couch with an ice pack to his forehead. He couldn't believe the day he would see L sulk because a girl screamed. "L, I'm sorry again, but damn it I told you to stop sneaking up on me." Kagome said from the balcony. L ignored her and continued on his research.

Light sat there in silence in his room. Ryuk was happily crunching on an apple as he mulled over his current situation. That Kari girl was something else. She was extremely smart. His cousin seemed infatuated with her as did L and he couldn't have that happing, she was his future goddess and unnecessary competition was tiresome.

Light stood up quickly. The perfect idea struck him. He would use his cousin as the perfect pawn in his new plan. He opened up the secret compartment in his dresser and began scribbling furiously. Ryuk sat there munching on the apple core in silence. "Hey light why don't you trade eyes with me? You know, maybe someone is hiding something." And just as he said that Ryuk bit his tongue. He could feel a burning sensation on the back of his neck. Kagome would kill him if he said more than he should, plus watching the timer over Light's head slowly tick to zero was entertaining.

Light slammed his pencil back and threw his back and laughed insanely. Although Hojo was family he needed someone to work under cover.

Kagome sat on the balcony watching maple leaves and paper swirl around on the ground below. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the only person she could think of at the top of her head, "hello?" "Sesshomaru, I need you to do me something."

TBC

Okay here's chappie two. Review and let me know what you think!!!!!


	3. Something is not right

Hello everyone! Again, what can I say? I love you all! Just for you guys I am typing and I will finish chappie 3 of perpetual because it is New Years Eve. However! I am sad to say that I may discontinue all of my previous stories. If you would like to adopt one of them email me or pm me.

To Kikyo is better, fuck you.

To the rest of you, HAPPY NEW YEARS! WELCOME TO 2008!!

Chp.3 Reoccurring Memories.

L sat on the balcony waiting. For what exactly was the problem. Kagome was off, visiting an old acquaintance and that left him a little bored. Aihara watched L sit in his hunched up position looking off into the distance. Everyone just about knew that he had it bad for kagome. The only one still in denial was L himself. Moji and Taro sat around with Chief Yagami discussing other key factors of their case with Raito and his cousin. Hojo looked around expectantly before he asked, "Where is Kari?" Raito looked at Hojo from the corner of his eye while sipping on the tea Watari. "Oh, Naruki-san went off to Kyoto the other day." Hojo nodded and resumed his discussion with his uncle. Kagome could avoid him for now but she can't for ever.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kagome gazed up at the sky from her perch on a lawn chair. 'I wonder what the others are doing right about now.' She though as a maid passed her some cookies. "Thank you Ari." The maid bowed and left. "Kagome, how long do you plan on sitting over there." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who was calmly typing at his laptop. "We have lot to discuss; I am not talking to you as your friend or your brother, but your psychiatric consultant." Kagome snorted and shook her head. Isn't that a bitch? Sesshomaru, the cold hearted, one armed, human and demon slaying, tokijin wielding, fluffy pelt wearing, demon of the west was her shrink.

Can't you just see the irony of it all?

Sesshomaru sighed as kagome continued devouring the batch of cookies his maid made for her personally. Ever since the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru waited centuries until he could see the miko he consider his sister again. During that he had to witness many events. Rin dying from old age, demons being purged from the world, forcing others strong enough like him to hide, technology, world wars, and the cold war. During that time, he traveled from continent to continent, learning new things and even earned a few degrees in Computer Science and Psychology.

In fact, that's how he found her. Or, how she found him.

Looking over his beloved little sister, he couldn't shake the vivid image of how she looked when she came to him. Her skin was sickly pale, her once lively blue eyes where a dead koi fish bluish silver. Her once cheery smile was now a permanent dead pan line. Her hair lost its shine, her cheeks longer rosy, fiery attitude; the very attitude he admired her for was completely diminished. To top all else off, she was extremely skinny. She was so skinny that he had to literally force her to go to the hospital. She weighed only 87 pounds. After she was released, he cared and raised her. Kagome got up and stretched. "When we defeated Naraku, I wasn't ready to say goodbye." Sesshomaru raised one his black eye brows and watched her gaze into the horizon.

Kagome sighed and looked back at him. "I was willing to give my whole life in this time just to stay with you guys. I knew that the day would come when I would disappear so I stopped going home just to fulfill everyone else's desire. That very day I made that decision, I was going to by that ancient book called the Tale of Genji. It was the original too. In Japanese. I completely gave up on my old life…and Inuyasha. I changed my ways. I started training, so I could get out of Kikyo's shadow and create my own spotlight. Although Kikyo was dead, she still helped me in so many ways that I changed my initial view on the clay pot, night of the living dead, claypot bitch.

Kagome scratched her head and nodded her head. "Yup, if it wasn't for her I would have never been able to tap into my powers at all. Inuyasha was still all fucked up that she died, that no matter what I did, he would call me Kikyo. Sango and Miroku trained me but I still felt undefined. As if Kagome never existed. And then, what happened? Shippo, my son, my pup, died. From what? I never knew. I was miserable. So I went to my time to discover that my grandfather died in his sleep. I was still fourteen. At the time. When I got back, Kaede's village was destroyed and Shippo's grave was desecrated. And that's when Sango and Miroku attacked me. My Sister like figure held up Shippo's dead body and flung it. To make matter's worse; she hurled her boomerang at him decapitating his already dead body."

Kagome swallowed a sob there and clenched at her heart. "Why would they attack me out of the blue like that? And my answer arrived from the tree he was pinned to. Inuyasha was in his demon mode. 'Kikyo, give me the jewel.' He said to me. So I had to fight. I killed Sango, my beloved sister, Miroku, my perverted brother, and when he announced to me that he slain the villagers and Shippo I pinned Inuyasha to the God tree forever. Not even my ancestor's could free him. As for me, I went home to my time and for what? To only discover that yes, although I was left a generous amount of money to spend, my own mother up and left me. Saying to me in a note. Even if I was alive, I was dead to her as far as she was concerned. What kind of crap was that? What happened to the loving mother I loved and honored? Well she remarried, and moved to Australia."

Sesshomaru nodded and jotted down little notes. He never wrote the whole truth in his notes about kagome other wise she would have been sent to the closest 24 hour watch, happy shot giving, mental ward for all eternity. "And then, I stopped eating. I just focused on something that would take my mind off of everything, which was solving crime. Before I could graduates I found you. I was so happy that I wasn't alone anymore, but it was hard for me to open back up. I was no longer the naïve little girl who always believed that good always prevailed over evil. I woke up and left my little dream world into the real world. While in the hospital, I began to open up because I saw that there was no hope in the world and by me being negative all the time. Who was I hurting by not eating? So here I am today. Pessimistic me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "So, the happiness I can feel radiating off of you is false?" Kagome smiled. "No. I'm just saying that most of my cheeriness is a hoax. Except towards one new person." Sesshomaru smirked at that. So she did fall in love. From the looks of it though she was in mega denial. "Okay kagome. One last test. Do you still cry when you here the song Carnation?"

Kagome froze slightly and turned away from Sesshomaru. "Of course I do. That's the song I played for Shippo when he asked me if he could call me Okaa-san. The happiest day of my life." She whispered nostalgically. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to her. She launched into his arms and cried. "Why did they all leave me?" He held her tightly to his chest shaking his head; she went through so much at such a young age.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

"Welcome back Kari." The other's cheered. "For me? You shouldn't have. Let me stop, you better had." The other's smiled. Since Kira was still lying low, they were able to settle down a little and see there families while she was gone. Except L, who remained with Watari, researching. Kagome held on to the box Sesshomaru gave her tightly. "On be hath of your return, I made you three types of pie, two types of chocolate mousse, and upside down pineapple cake, and ordered in a triple layered cake from Carvel." Watari said.

Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to the table. L looked over at her and noted that her eyes where a little red as if she was crying. Whatever the cause, he would not bother her about it. His eyes widened slightly hen he felt small arms wrapped around him. He looked down to see kagome smiling up at him. "Miss me?" "You were the only person with enough intelligence to correct me." "Just say yes!" she said laughing. He smiled a small smile and headed over to the table of desserts. "Those are mine get away!" she cried out. He picked up a slice of cake and began eating it.

Before Kagome could let loose her battle cry Taro handed her a present. "For me?" kagome said. He nodded and she opened it. "Hey! How did you know I liked scary movies?" "I took a chance. I hope you like them." Kagome looked up and glared at Taro. "Like them? Ha! I love them!" she smiled and hugged him. "You got me Audition, Ichi the killer, Gozu, and a bunch of American classics. There the best." Taro sheepishly scratched the back of his head and stepped back. Moji and Aihara handed her two boxes. Kagome opened them and smiled. "Usagi-chan and Ookami-kun!" she snuggled her stuff animals and then hugged them both. Chief Yagami got her an Ipod.

Kagome looked at him weirdly. "I didn't think you loved me that much." "Actually, that's not my present. My daughter Sayu and my wife got that for you. This is my present." He handed her a box full of wholes. Kagome rose her eye brows. When something jumped out of the box and into her arms. "Aw! A puppy!" kagome snuggled the little puppy and it liked her furiously. "A friend of mine was giving them away; she's already house broken and has her shots. The hotel staff says that she can stay too." Kagome smiled and cuddled the puppy some more. L had to look away; the scene was too cute for him.

Kagome smiled. "Presents and it's not even my birthday! Come one where is the rest?" Raito walked up and handed her a box and she opened it. "The docking station for the Ipod and a collar for the dog. Thank you." He stepped back. Watari smiled and handed her a box. "Oji-san, you shouldn't have. I can't take a gift from you." The other's looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces. Since when did she start calling him Oji-san? "Please, open it." She nodded and smiled. "That is the newest cell phone. I modified so that when ever one of us call you, we will immediately know where you are and if you are in any danger, just press the end call button twice." Kagome hugged him and smiled. "Thank you!" Hojo was the last to hand her a gift. Kagome opened it and frowned slightly.

It was a picture of them back in middle school and a gift card to Bestbuy. Which from her knowledge was a store in America? "What am I going to do with a gift card for an American store in Japan?" She mumbled. "Thank you Hojo for the gift." 'Just what I needed, a blast from the past.' Everyone at and talked and discussed the case a little bit up until 2:00 am. The other's left, promising to be back later in the Day. Only Kagome, L, Watari, Raito and Hojo remained. "Who's up for a movie?" Kagome asked after sitting there for 30 minutes doing nothing. Raito shrugged.

Before she popped in the movie she noticed a gift lying behind the TV. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it. It was the original copy of The Tale of Genji, the very one she was going to by before her life came crashing down. Kagome eyes wield up in tears. It took a team of experts to reconstruct the book and it was over 50,000 dollars in American money. Opening the little card and reading it she laughed and rushed to hug L. "Thank you so much! I really wanted this book! You don't know how much this means to me." Raito looked over at Hojo to see he was glaring at L. His little plan was working. All through the whole movie, Kagome sat next to L and he didn't mind at all. Hojo on the other hand glanced bitterly at the two.

Kagome never hugged him or cried when ever he got her a gift. Not once. Then that homely looking vagabond L made her do both over a damn book. He refused to let Kagome go. Not to some Gritty, unkempt, Gaijin.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

L and the other's woke up to a delicious smell. Kagome was nowhere to be seen and Watari was gone too. Maybe Watari was cooking. They got up and entered the kitchen to see Kagome placing plates on the cabinet and placing food on them. "Come one in and eat up, L, your food is already on the table. Hurry up though." "Why?" Kagome looked at L and Raito weirdly. "Its To-oh's Bunkasai!"

The boys looked at each other shrugging. "To-oh has school cultural festivals? (A/N the definition of Bunkasai. Cultural festival)" Hojo asked. Raito nodded. "Yeah, and it's for anyone interested in the school or family." Kagome said "So Kagome, seeing as how your in my class, tell me, what is are classes theme." Kagome shook her head. "First off, since I am on the Mock Trial team and the head of our class for the festival it is a secret!" So they ate in silence. Curious about what was happening L asked her, "Am I not in your class as well?" Kagome blushed a little bit. "Nope. I will not tell either of you. Hojo, you are more than welcome to come since the other's are."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Raito walked off into the schools nearest bathroom and began scribbling in the Death Note. "Hojo, my dear cousin. You jealousy towards L will be you down fall, and my rise to glory." When he finished he walked out and joined his father, sister, and the other detectives around the school. "This way for authentic tea." Raito recognized her as one of the mock trial team members. "Mom, let's get some tea!" Sayu exclaimed pulling her towards the room. The other's followed and stopped dead at the door way. The room looked just like a Tea room. It had the little coal pit fire and bowing before them was…

"Kagome?" Yagami asked. Flinching slightly, kagome rose up and smiled. "Welcome. Please have a seat. Your tea will be ready in a moment." Raito glanced over at kagome and that very same ethereal feeling was radiating off of her like last time. She looked beautiful in her black and red kimono. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a golden pin with dangling little flowers on it and she wore only ruby red lipstick. She was definitely his future Goddess.

She radiated of a peaceful aura that seemed to keep the tension of waiting for the tea at a stand still. Kagome handed his mother and Father there cups first and waited. They drank and his mother was the first to speak. "A lovely ceremony." They bowed to each other and we clapped and we each received our cups next. Following that, kagome handed each one of them there small meal (a/n that meal is called chakaiseki.) and a small cup of sake. When kagome turned Raito noted the fan tucked into her obi. It was black and red with a paw print and a crimson crescent moon. He looked around the room to note the different floral arrangements and some of the hung calligraphy.

L was stunned. Kagome was absolutely beautiful. Yes, he preferred her normal wear, she still looked stunning. He could tell that she painted the hanging calligraphy and noted her little pin in her. Where as everyone was sitting in seiza position L sat in his normal way earning a few disapproving glances from Ms. Yagami and a couple near them.

Hojo took in Kagome's beauty. He had a crush on her since the day she entered the middle schools building. No older and more mature. She only grew more beautiful. She was no longer the cute girl who couldn't eat a candied apple because her mouth was too small.

The others were stunned. This was the same kagome who attacked L over a donut?

When the ceremony was over kagome followed them out. "When you have the time please stop by group A's café. It is also a Karaoke bar." And she walked off. Her cheeks red from embarrassment. They saw her in her formal wear. Thank god you don't have to talk to your guest during the ceremony. As soon as she got to the class room she changed into her new out fit which consisted on a pleated skirt and a black shirt with red fishnets over it. Before she could put on her boots, she felt a prickling feeling on the back of her neck. She turned to see Ryuk hovering and smiling that stupid smile that wanted to make her purify his ass right there.

Kagome tossed him an apple from the fruit basket and he readily ate it. "What's the new deal with Raito?" she asked him. Ryuk sighed and came up with a plan. He was still on no one's side and even though she could purify him on the spot, that doesn't mean he couldn't toy with her either. "I haven't seen anything lately. That Hojo kid thought seems to have it out for you. Kagome shook hr head and stood on the stage. The doors were opened and people filled up the seats quicker than she had hopped. She only had to sing twice anyway so that eased he fears a little bit until L and the other's walked in. "Kagome-san, you're on." On of her classmates whispered to her. Kagome smiled to the ground. "Good evening, I will be your first singer of the afternoon. Please relax and enjoy." The crowed clapped and some whistled as the music came on.

Kagome smiled and began to sing:

Fly, sway, go all the way

I'm in the same fate with you

I feel your beat all around

Wandering in the everlasting way

Forever

Tears fall, vanish into the night

If I'm a sinner

Chivalry, show me the way to go

Rise, high, just feel alive

Say a prayer for you today

I still believe in your love

Trace the shadow of truth the dark

Hojo watched in silence as he took in every word kagome sang. English was not his strong point in school but she sounded great.

Forever

Tears fall, vanish into the night

If I'm a sinner

Chivalry, show me the way to go

'She had the voice of an angel with shredded wings.' Raito though

Wandering my crying soul,

Only you can wipe away my tears

Wandering my crying soul,

Only you can wipe away my tears

L never heard some one sing with so much pain and passion like that before.

Forever

Tears fall, vanish into the light

Forever

Tears fall, vanish into the light

Only you can wipe away my tears

Only you can wipe away my tears

Only you can wipe away my tears

Kagome took a breath and bowed. Everyone clapped. Then kagome began her second song:

Namida ga ochita ato datte

Kanashimi ga ieteku wake janai

Kono mune ni sumitsuita

Okubyou na jibun o tada kanjiteiku dake

Dakedo shinjitei kitai

chiisana yume no hajimari o

kokoro wa sukoshi zutsu aruki hajimeteku

itami sae hikizuri na kara

Tomadoi de ashita ga mienakute mo

omoi wa mirai o sagasu no deshou

Naki tsukareta miji no hate

atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru

Kono machi wa sou itsu datte

aimai na kenjitsu miseru kedo

Tatta hitotsu no negai o

kanjite ikeba ii sou kanjireba ii

Hito wa dare ka tokura bete

jibun o miushinau keredo

Daichi na mono wa sou kokoro ni aru kara

yousazu ni kagayakasetai

Zubu urede ame kumo hiki saitara

michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou

Mizu tamari ni yureteiru

taiyou ga watashi o terashite yuku

Shiawase to ka yasashisa to ka me ni

mienai mono o

Koboshi nagara tsumena kara

itsu ka afurete yuku made

Tomadoi de ashita ga mienakute mo

omoi wa mirai o sagasu no deshou

Naki tsukareta miji no hate

atarashiku umareta watashi ga iru

Ima amekumo hiki saitara

michibiku hikari ni deaeru no deshou

Mizu tamari ni yureteiru

taiyou ga watashi o terashite yuku

She bowed and left the stage leaving the crowed felling a little melancholy yet relaxed. Sayu ran up to kagome when she came back out to leave. "I like your singing." Kagome smiled and hugged her. Mrs. Yagami hugged Kagome and congratulated her as well. "Next to sing is Nemura, Keisuke."

The boy tuned his guitar and plucked the familiar tunes to her song. And he began to sing. "I have to go." She said kind of watery and ran out. Sayu watched her go and asked Raito if he could see what was wrong. "I'll go. It was nice meeting you all." L said walking away. Raito followed him as did Hojo. "Don't mind us L, we are just coming incase something else is wrong." Hojo told him.

When they went outside it was raining pretty hard and kagome was standing on top of one of the pillars. "What are you doing up there!" Hojo yelled rushing over to her. Kagome looked at them and Raito and L could see the pain in her eyes. That song must have affected her badly. Kagome watched as they got closer to her through blurred eyes. She took a step forward and slipped. "Kagome!" Hojo and Raito called out. A spark of thunder flashed and a black haired man was holding the sleeping Kagome. "You do get into to much trouble."

The other three males stood there watching the stranger closely. "Who are you?" Raito asked. The male looked up and glared at them. "I am her brother."

OWARI!!!!!!!

Alright! Its 11 pages. My hand hurts. Again happy new years! And um, if you do not know some of the terms email me. Again Tata for now.


	4. Move on

Hello all of my fans, friends, and flamers

Hello all of my fans, friends, and flamers.

I am sorry to those who were waiting for me to update. So many things happened to me in one week that I'm surprised I haven't killed myself yet.

My boyfriend of 3 years was in a tragic car accident the other week while I was in N.Y for a mini vacation. Well actually, he died right around the time I left to come back down here to NC.

His brother didn't tell at all until Sunday. Of last week.

I am completely devastated because I went up there to celebrate our 3rd year anniversary.

This is not a joke. I'm not laughing at all.

But, because I am worried that this story would just become another story that I started off strong with and then sadly dies because I haven't been tending to it for a long period of time so then people won't review anymore; which would sadden me terribly.

So with further ado,

Here is chapter….4 I think…..

Chap.4 Todo a su tiempo

L's Pov

It was exactly two weeks since Kagome nearly killed herself. Accidentally of course. It's not like she somehow managed to climb to the top of a slick, wet, marble pillar just to slip and fall on purpose. This is exactly why she sleeping on the couch adjacent to me as I type up the new information I collected about Kira; instead of in a mental ward somewhere. In reality, I wasn't even really paying much attention to what I was typing at all because something was bothering me about my partner.

Back when she fell and her "brother" caught her from her near death experience I noted that both Raito and Hojo called Kari 'Kagome'. The only persons who know her real name are Watari, Chief Yagami and I. Of course I also remembered Kagome telling me about how Hojo was practically obsessed over her back when she lived in another part Tokyo somewhere over the rainbow. So, since he was sworn to secrecy, how did Raito know her name?

Kagome began to stir and she looked up at me confused. "What?" she asked me. I told her nothing and she shrugged. "You hungry?" she asked. "Not really." Which was a lie of course. "I want to go out to eat. Let's go to Benihana's!" she exclaimed. I looked her briefly before returning back to my work.

Normal POV

"L don't you ignore me! I'm sick of eating cake all the time, what if we go out and find something sweet to eat." "I eat sugar because…" "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I know. But at your weight you know that you could be diabetic." She said. As if remembering something L turned towards her and said, "I thought you said you were 109 pounds?" Kagome huffed and looked away. "Okay, so I lied! I only 98 lbs so sue me." She said. "You're still lying." He said typing. "Alright! I weigh 83 pounds okay, but still, I don't look like skin and bones." She said pulling at his hair.

Matsuda entered the room with Raito, Hojo and Chief Yagami. "Ah, Kari just the person I wanted to talk to." Matsuda said walking up to her. "What's up?" "Well, the guys and I were thinking about taking you out to dinner." He told her. "Thinking about? Why don't you just take me?" "Well, you weren't exactly pleased with any of us when you woke up last time.

**FLASHBACK**

The tall, lean black haired man brought in the sleeping Kagome and laid her on the couch. "Who are you?" Matsuda asked. "None of your business." He told him simply. They all sat around for a good 5 minutes before they all started yelling at each other. L and Sesshomaru sat across from each other talking about whether or not if the rain was going to stop when suddenly a loud slap was heard. Everyone turned to see Kagome Standing over Matsuda, Hojo and Raito. "Please be quiet. I have a massive headache." She said calmly. Raito glared at her and she glared right back when she turned and smiled. "Onii-sama!" cried out launching her self at him.

He effortlessly caught her and swung her around. "What a surprise!" she said excitedly. "Well actually I came to hear you sing. Great job by the way." He said patting her on the head. "Thanks." "Yeah you did great!" Hojo exclaimed. "Shut up. Don't' speak. You disturbed my sleep, and kami must have been on your side because I would have thrown something at you three." Miyu started barking and whimpering. "What's wrong Miyu?" Kagome said picking her up. Of course Miyu was going to start barking because Ryuk decided to enter the room. "Now, Raito, Hojo, Matsuda. I want you OUT!"

**ENDFLASH BACK**

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that! Well, I want to go out to eat anyway. So do you think we could go to Benihana's?" she asked hopefully. "Sure. Ryuzaki-san would you like to come?" "No thank you. I would like to finish up my work. Kira hasn't been killing anyone lately so I can actually catch up on my other work." He said. Kagome frowned but went to change anyway. When she came back out L felt his eyes widen. For some reason she seemed very interested in the gothic Lolita or punk because she was wearing a black spandex dress with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with two hello kitty hairpins. Running to grab her sandals she walked over to L. He could feel his heart racing as she got closer. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked. "I'm fine." He really wished he would move. The sweet smell of vanilla and cherries wafted all around him.

Kagome shrugged. "Hey, I tell you what, I bring back some apple pastries for you or maybe some dango." And she left.

Kagome couldn't understand how a dinner meant for almost 10 people became a dinner for only 4. Matsuda gulped nervously and peaked up to look at Kagome who was pouting. Since there where only 4 people they all decided to go to a different kind of restaurant. It was a Spanish teamed restaurant. Who would have thought there was one of those in Tokyo? Let alone in Japan? When the waiter came over however he was to busy looking at Kagome but he left before anyone could say anything. "Am I late?"

Kagome looked up and smiled. For over an hour, she had to listen to three horny, boring men talk. Dull…. "No, you're actually on time Ryuzaki-chan!" she said. "If you caught up earlier we could have went to Benihana's but this is just fine." L nodded and sat on her other side. "Waiter!" Hojo yelled across the room. The waiter still didn't come. "Waiter." Raito called. Still the waiter didn't come. "Oi!" Hojo shouted. Finally the waiter came over glaring at them "¿Qué la cogida usted desea?" the waiter asked. "We're ready to order." Matsuda said. "Aposté que usted es." The waiter muttered. "Sé que son idiotas y son groseras, pero podrían usted tomar por favor nuestra orden?" Kagome said. "¿usted sabe hablar español?" the waiter asked surprised. "Si." L and Kagome said. The waiter took their orders.

The five of them talked amongst each other when Kagome squealed suddenly. The guys turned to her and watched her get up from her seat and walk out to the dance floor. "What are you doing?" Hojo called out to her. "I love this song!" she said smiling. A lot of the workers turned and smiled at her. "What on earth is he saying? What does jasta jeerer mean?" Matsuda asked. "_Hasta ayer_ is what he is saying and it means Until Yesterday." L said. The waiter came back with there food then moved over to where Kagome was. He said something to her and she nodded. They started dancing and people began to cheer. L looked over at Raito who was glaring. Raito stood up and went over to the two and tapped Kagome on her shoulder. Sighing, L took of his shoes and curled up into the chair.

Kagome smiled as the waiter, whose name was Miguel, spun her. As they danced, Miguel told her about his country Puerto Rico, why he and his family came to Japan and about the song. "Hasta Ayer, what a very fitting title." Kagome whispered. Miguel nodded. The music soon got louder and the horns started playing a little faster and harder, with more passion. The magic of the song filled Kagome's whole being until Raito disturbed it. "Yes Raito how may I help you?" Kagome asked. "May I have this dance?" Kagome frowned.

That line was so corny it made a couple near them snicker. "No, the song is over anyway. Let's go back to eat. Maybe next time we can go dancing." Raito lead her back to the table but Kagome turned back to Miguel and asked, "¿cuál es del Cd?" "Todo a su tiempo." he said heading back to the kitchen. "Kari, you never mentioned that you knew how to speak Spanish?" Hojo asked whining. "You never asked. Does anyone want some of my hotcakes?"

The rest of dinner went by smoothly after that. Matsuda and Hojo watched as Kagome walked in between L and Raito. Matsuda sighed. 'I know I have no chance with her anyway. So why do I bother.' Hojo glared at L who said something to make Kagome laugh. He never got Kagome to laugh at something he said. Not ever. Then he turned and glared at his cousin. He had enough of everyone taking up Kagome's time. Then he turned his eyes to Kagome who was smiling up at the full moon and pointing out random billboards. Even the neon lights from every store they passed couldn't hade Kagome's radiance. Her skin still slightly pale. He loved her. He wanted her. And she would be his.

Later that night, Raito sat in his room puzzled. He still couldn't figure out why he called Kari Kagome. And as if that wasn't puzzling enough, why did his cousin call her the same thing? What was Kari Naruki hiding from the world? Or manly, from all of us. Opening his death note he began to scribble furiously, planning the next day's events. Everything was going as it was supposed to. Matsuda asked Kagome to go out; the other's had something else better to do. The only Flaw was that Ryuzaki showed up. (Remember Raito doesn't know Ryuzaki is L yet.) He was still trying to take away his queen and we can't have that can we?

Kagome sneezed and shooked her head. The harsh wind blew at her skin making her tremble. She was out on the balcony looking at the stars. As soon as they all got back to the hotel the power went out. The bright Tokyo lights were temporarily shut down for some reason unknown. The stars shown so brightly and the moon became a second Raito resource for many people. Surprisingly enough, unlike the New Yorkers she used to live around, nobody really panicked when the lights went off. "What are you doing out here alone?" L asked. "Just looking at the stars. Come sit next to me, I can point some of them out to you." Reluctantly L sat next to her and she scooted up closer to him to the point that there sides were touching and there faces were not even 10 inches from each other.

Kagome turned towards him and smiled, "You know, I still think that Raito is Kira. I can guarantee that someone is going to die tomorrow. Every time he's out with us everything is fine; until magically the next day when he's not around, someone dies. I still want my revenge and I will get it even if I have to sleep with the devil. Not literally of course." She added when his face fell. "See that one over there? That's Orion. He was a great hunter back in ancient Greece. It is said that the Goddess Artemis was in love with Orion and would have married him if Apollo hadn't tricked her into killing him. That one over there is Ursa Major and there is Ursa Minor. They came to be because Zeus…" and Kagome continued to ramble on about each constellation she could point out.

L sat there quietly and listened. He wasn't very interested in the stars but she made it a little interesting by telling him their origins. When she finished they laid there talking until finally she fell asleep. L looked at her, her chest rising and falling small sighs signaling her exhaling, the moon shinning on her making her look as ethereal as the Goddess she was describing earlier. She was hiding so much from everyone and L knew this but he couldn't say anything. He was afraid that if he pressed the issue she would quit the force and hunt or Kira on her. She was a great asset to the team and even though he wouldn't admit, he would be a little lonely if she left.

The next day Kagome awoke alone. She got up and headed inside to find that no one was there. "L? Ji-chan? Yagami-san?" she called. And yet no one responded. That was weird. Kagome headed over to the kitchen when she heard a familiar tune. Trying to find the source of it she rushed around the suite. Finally she reached the bathroom and literally destroyed the radio in there. Sighing in relief, Kagome turned to walk out when she heard some singing. Panicking, Kagome began to scream. She ran back out into the living room and paused. Hojo was sitting on the Love seat singing Carnation. He plucked at his guitar and looked up at Kagome. "A little bird told me you love that song." Kagome tried to say something but she felt as if her jaw was glued shut. Tears ran down her face and she ran over to the phone. "Don't even bother. I cut the cable." Then he stopped playing and grabbed her by the arms.

Kagome kicked him in the groin and ran towards the door but Hojo grabbed her. At that very moment Ryuk flew into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked chuckling." Kagome glared at him and mouthed, 'Go find somebody you annoying pain in the ass.' Shrugging Ryuk flew back out the way he came in. Kagome laid there still for a second in shock. That asshole left her. Damn two-timing, backstabbing jerk! A shinigami was supposed to help mikos! What a crock! 'Oh, shikigami's help miko's so what does shinigami do?' "Today, you and I will be one." Hojo whispered in her ear. Kagome shuddered in disgust and tried to shake him off when Carnation started playing again.

Kagome covered her ears and prayed. 'Please let some one come up'

Down stairs L and Raito were just coming back from a meeting when Ryuk kept giggling and pointing up at the ceiling. "I'd hurry if I was you." A little alarmed Raito started walking quicker. "What's wrong Raito?" L asked. "Something doesn't fell right. Don't you think by now Kagome would have been awake and would have called us?" the hopped into the elevator quickly, worry clouding there eyes. Once the elevator stopped on there floor, they could her Kagome screaming. Rushing over to the room and opening the door, they found Hojo on top of Kagome trying to tear off her clothing.

Immediately Raito and L rushed over and shoved Hojo off, Kagome laid there whimpering. "Turn off the music!" L ordered. Hojo sprang up and punched Raito in the stomach then whipped out a gun. "You two, you two are trying to take Kagome away from me! I KNOW you are. I've know Kagome since middle school. When she was sick I gave her gifts. I took her out sometimes but even then she wasn't interested me. I pursued her even after her jerk of a boyfriend was cheating on her.

"I have been there for her. Then when she disappeared I was the one searching for her. Then I find her after nearly 6 years and once again someone is trying to take her away room me and I won't let that happen!" Hojo turned and pointer the gun at L who was helping Kagome up. "Don't touch her!" He fired the gun right above him, plaster falling all over the place. "Hojo, calm down. We can talk through this." Raito said walking over to him. "Oh stop with the corny touchy feely lines. Your fake. Everything about you is fake. Stop lying to me. Just bring Kagome over to me and leave." "Why so you can continue your assault on her?" Everyone turned towards the door to see her brother and Chief Yagami entering the room.

Hojo cried out in rage and pointed the gun back at L. "But unfortunately I have to kill you. You see, I know she harbors feelings for you. So, I have to get rid of you." Then he pointed the gun back at Raito. "Then you are next." Then he turned towards Kagome who was holding L's hand while on the ground. "I loved you like no other. Then you run off to play detective. You never once gave me a true smile. The smile you flash at everyone but me, the one of happiness. You little bitch; but that's okay. All that will change."

He cocked the gun and fired off a round at L. Kagome sprang up and pushed L out of the way. The bullet hit her right in the chest and she collapsed. Blood soaking the carpet. "Kagome." Hojo dropped the gun and rushed over to her. "Kagome I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry..." he started rocking back and forth crying. Sesshomaru walked over to Hojo and grabbed him by his neck. He started tightening his hold on his throat. Hojo's sobs became choked croaking. "Sesshomaru let him go." Matsuda yelled pulling at his arms. L picked Kagome up and walked out of the room. "An ambulance is down stairs waiting." Watari called out to him. Raito rushed after him.

"So Hojo was sentenced to 20 years in prison to life? Even I find that a little cruel." Kagome said eating from carton of ice cream. "Well, attempted murder, sexual assault, breaking and entering and illegal possession of a fire arm added up to that." L told her. L and Raito were still at the hospital. As soon as they got to the hospital doctors rushed out and took Kagome from L and rushed her into the ER quickly. Nearly 4 hours went by before the doctor came out and told them that the bullet missed all of vital organs and arteries but she need to remain in the hospital for a week. Kagome sat there looking at the two men. Not boys, who, from what the doctor told her, stayed by her side for 17 hours. L looked more and more like a Panda and Raito kind of looked like a Tanuki. Who knew staying u for a whole day could do that to a person.

Kagome smiled and munched on another bit of ice cream. Her room was full of flowers and balloons and cards. She felt happy. They sat there in silence for awhile before Raito asked her a question. "Kari, what is your real name." ordinarily Kagome wouldn't even dream of giving out her real name but Hojo pretty much told them so… "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am my right age and I am blood type AB hence my attitudes sometimes." "Why don't you like the song Carnation?" L asked.

Kagome had to pause. She couldn't tell them about the feudal era and she couldn't tell them about demons at all. "A long time ago, a couple of my friends went on a long journey, by foot, somewhere here in Japan. I forgot where exactly. We came across this little boy who looked beaten up and defeated. Turns out, his family was killed over a family heirloom that they took. We feed him and took care of him, but he soon stole all of are valuable possessions and ran off.

"Later on, we found him and my friend Ryu took out the crooks and I took him home to Tokyo. I took him in and raised him for 3 years. Finally, after leaving my jerk boyfriend and going through several sessions with Sesshomaru, He asked me…"

_FLASH BACK_

"Kagome-chan." Shippo called. Kagome, who was potting her newest plants, stopped and smiled at Shippo. "What's up?" Shippo looked around nervously before running away. Confused Kagome chased after him. Shippo ran into the hall closet and locked it. "Shippo! Shippo, what's wrong. Has some one hurt you?" "No." Kagome frowned. "Then why are you hiding from me?" "Because!" "Because why?" "Because I want to call you mama." Kagome froze right in her place. "After you took care of those jerks and got back my family heirloom I started to like you a lot. You reminded me of my mom. I was going to run away a little ways back, but after seeing how you reacted to me not responding to your calling I knew you'd be hurt. And I would be sad because I would miss you a lot. I have to admit you smell better than my mom but you still hug and kiss and treat me the same way my mom did.

"I will always love my mom but I started seeing you as my mother figure. I know it sounds crazy but I think of you as my momma. I understand if you don't want me as your son, but can I call you okaa-san?" "Get out off the closet." Kagome ordered. Slowly the closet opened and Shippo peaked out. Kagome snatched him u and started hugging him, tears running down her face. "Why are you crying?" Shippo asked. "Because I love you so much Shippo. I thought of you as my son the whole time you lived with me. I would love it some much if you would call me okaa-san." Shippo hugged her and stared crying. "Welcome back to slow jams. Here is the number one requested song of the evening, 'Carnation' by Janna D'arc. While the song played Kagome rocked Shippo while she hummed the words. "This will be are song okay?" Shippo nodded sleepily.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So how did he die?" Raito asked. Kagome started crying then. "My jerk of an ex-boyfriend killed him. Shippo and I were just coming home from the movies when I told Shippo to go up and wash up for bed. Shippo's smiling face telling me, '"Okay okaa-san but remember you promised to read to me!"' before running up stairs. Smiling I just walked into the kitchen to make him some hot cocoa. When I didn't here any water running I went up stairs to find him dead. Blood all over the place, his dead eyes starring up at me. I screamed and picked him up." Kagome began breathing quicker and held out her hands. "He whispered to me that he loved me before dying. That's when Ryu came from behind and laughing, ripped my son's body from my hand and pulled the head off as if taking off a dolls head." Kagome started shaking and the tears fell faster. L shot Raito a glare and Raito looked slightly panicked. "The police banged down my door and took him in. but I had to live with that pain for the rest of my life…" Kagome started gasping from air. "Nurse!" Raito shouted.

Three nurses ran in and placed an oxygen mask over Kagome's mouth. Kagome started screaming and crying at the same time. "Where going to have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses told them. As soon as they walked out the door Sesshomaru slammed Raito against the wall. "Why the hell would you ask her about that? Why would you even ask? Would any normal person carry on like if something else didn't happen." "Would you let him go Mr. Taisho? I don't think that s necessary at all." L said. Sesshomaru slammed Raito down on the ground before rushing into Kagome's room.

Raito opened up the Death Note to read over his plans. Nothing went the way it was supposed to at all. Kagome was never supposed to be shot, Hojo was never supposed to try and rape her. Why was it that every time he entered in Kagome's pseudonym, something always went wrong? Why did the Death Note even bother? "Ryuk, I thought that the Death Note didn't kill people unless you entered in there real name." "That's true Raito but people like Kagome are special cases." "What do you mean people like Kagome?" "Oops did I just drop a bomb. Yes people like Kagome. Look at the Death Note." Ryuk said pointing. Raito turned to see it glowing a faint blue. He opened the book and wrote in _Kagome Higurashi._ Before he could even write anything else the ink smeared and leaked on to the counter. "What the hell!" Ryuk started laughing. There was something Kagome wasn't telling him. 'Is my future queen already an immortal entity? She can't posses a Death Note because I wouldn't be able to use her name at all.' Raito shook his head and jumped into the bed. "Kagome, what ever you are, you will still be my Queen. And I know someone who can help me discover what you are."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷00

Kagome sneezed from her hospital bed. Of course the story wasn't true at all. Kagome just got back from her time for Shippo to come crashing into her knocking her ipod from her hand. "Hi okaa-san!" he said then froze. "Okaa-san? Since when?" Kagome asked curiously. Shippo ducked in to her chest. "Ever since you and Inuyasha killed Hiten and Manten, I started liking you as an older sister. But after the way you started teaching me things, and letting me sleep with you, and after you risked facing Kouga alone by throwing me of a cliff, I started seeing you as my other figure. As I looked to Inuyasha as a Father figure. But, you might not feel the same, but I understand, but I still love you though."

Shippo tried to pull out of Kagome's arms but couldn't. He looked to see Kagome crying and smiling down at him. "You can call me okaa-san. Shippo, I loved you as my son since I first met you. I always wanted to ask you if you wanted to call me okaa-san but I couldn't get around to it." "You mean it!?" Kagome nodded. Shippo hugged her around the neck tightly. That's when Kagome picked her ipod. "Shippo, listen to this okay?" he nodded and took one of the headphones holding it near his ear. Kagome turned it down low so it wouldn't hurt his ears. _"Yasashi, yasashi ni…"_ Kagome sang quietly. While the song played Kagome and Shippo danced around the well. "That will be are song. Okay?" "Hai!"

Kagome smiled at that memory, whipping her eyes. Of course the hyperventilating part was an act as well. She had to convince them about her story.

Kagome picked up on of the stuffed animals from beside her bed. It was a big red bear wearing gothic Lolita clothing and a red bow around its ear. On the bear collar was a little note. Opening it, Kagome began to giggle. The note read:

_Kagome,_

_ Every time you get hurt I end up stuck with morons. Get better. Plus you owe me a donut. Don't die just yet Higurashi, Kira is still out there._

_ L_

Sighing, Kagome snuggled into the bear falling a sleep.

MEANWHILE

L sat on the balcony where just a night ago Kagome was pointing out the constellations to him. Picking up the astronomy book that he asked Watari to purchase for him. "Let's see, that's the big dipper, that's Ursa Minor…"

OWARI

Here you go.

I'm sorry if it sucked but I hade to post something.

Again, I may not have another chapter up till the end of May maybe because my parents revoked all of my computer rights.

Thanks to all who support my fic.

Shiori


	5. Even If You Believed Me

KONNICHI-WA MINNA-SAN

KONNICHI-WA MINNA-SAN!!

Okay let me begin to say the following.

To my beloved REM, who I know is an author on this website with split personalities or some bitch/bastard with a stick up his/her ass. Fuck you. Kick rocks, eat shit, and don't let the door hit ya on the ass on your way out, fuck off, stick a finger in your ear and die. A gothic song bird? Copy paste lyrics for it to seem longer…? Fuck that. I don't write to please no damn body. I write because I like it and if other's like then that's muy bien! If not then who cares. Write your own goddamned story. I bold, italic or even oddly place certain lyrics in certain ways because of the way the song reflects to a certain emotion or just how much I like the song. Oh well, an untalented loser like you will never know.

To the rest of you.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT DURING MY TIME OF NEED!

I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews by chapter 6. Please help me with my goal!

So again,

Thank you,

Shiori

Oh and did you know that the creator/manga-ka of DEATH note actually wanted L to be unattractive but people are calling him hott. Like me?

Oh pooh!

ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPPIE 5

WAIT!! SPECIAL SHOUT OUT AND DEDICATION TOO HOLLY FOR HELPING WITH SOME IDEAS! I typed this while in school listening to a bunch of two faced bitches' gossip. So I guess that counts for music ne?

And of course I'm sorry this is kinda late.

Chapter 5: Even if you were lying…

_**February**_

Kagome was bored out of her skull. Today was Valentine's Day and she was nervous about going to school. She had to give giri-choko to the boys in her class who secretly formed the underground, Kagome Lover's Club, and she was afraid of there reaction. It was really scary, and the even scary thing was that it was lead by a girl. Kagome shuddered. Her name was Fujisawa Miyako and she was a notorious lesbian. Kagome scratched her head and sighed. She was still trying to find out why she was more popular than Kiyomi Takada even though she came in second place for the girls. "I know I better get a lot of presents on White's Day. Oh crap I better run back up stairs and get them before L wakes up.

L was digging in the fridge for something sweet to eat when he came across a large size box that read_, DO NOT EAT_, in bold letters. Opening it with caution he realized that it was chocolate. So he sat down and began to eat. There where white chocolates, dark chocolates, milk chocolates, and even some caramel stuffed ones. They were delicious. Kagome walked in hollering, "Taidaima! What's going on…OH MY GOD! L!!" Raito, chief Yagami, Matsuda and came running out to find Kagome shaking L while screaming at him in rapid Japanese and Miyu Barking and running in around in circles where Ryuk was hovering above laughing. "What's going on here!" chief Yagami yelled. He felt sick already. He knew it was nothing good. "L at all my giri choko! And my tomo-choko and even the honmei choko I made. And it's Valentine's Day. You jerk!" Kagome got of the couch and ran to her room slamming her door.

The other's turned to look at all who looked confused as ever. What was the matter? Couldn't she just make some more? "Wow. That's kind of wrong." Matsuda said scratching his head. "You were a little wrong for doing that." Raito said shaking his head. "What?" L said. "That's right. You don't know about our holiday's here. Well Valentine's Day in Japan is when girls give giri-choko or honmei-choko to other people. Giri for co-workers, class mates or other people she has no feelings for and Honmei is for those she does. Like a potential boyfriend or something or the other. Tomo-choko is for friends and you at them all." Matsuda told him.

Then it dawned on him. He made a huge mistake and it may cost him. "Plus I heard she stayed up all night and made them all, she even left out a small box of them incase you wanted some but you ate the bigger one. Greedy." Raito said looking at him crossly. Oh he messed up badly. Really badly. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Watari. "I need you to by the biggest box of chocolate you can find and send them to Kagome's class in to-oh and address from her. Then I need you here." "Right." And he hung up.

Later in the day Kagome came out and streamers blasted her in the face. "What on earth." L stood there and held out a box a chocolates and a bear with, _sorry, _etched across its fore head. "In the west we traditionally give and receive so here." And he stuffed the gifts in her arms and turned to walk away. "I still want something on White's Day so don't even try that give and receive crap on me." He turned to see her smiling and he nodded. Then Matsuda popped up and asked, "Who did you make the honmei for?" and she blushed and slammed her door.

_**APRIL**_

Kagome sighed and scribbled fiercely in her notebook. It was already April another holiday has come and another has gone. Since then Raito and L stopped going to school, and not to seem suspicious, Kagome had to lie and say that both of them were sick with pneumonia when in reality they were both just sick. And because of that lie she had to be the one to stay and make sure those lazy bums keep up with their work. Sighing Kagome yawned and stretched. "Ms. Higurashi, am I boring you?" Kagome blinked rapidly and smiled. "Just a little bit Korimiyazuka-sensei."

The class turned to watch the scene unfold. Korimiyazuka-sensei was a teacher in his mid thirties. All the girls loved him, except obviously, Kagome. Kagome frowned and cut him a sharp look. In all honesty Kagome actually thought that he was a pervert since she ran in on another student and him getting at it. Ever since then Kori-sensei started to bother her. "Ms. Higurashi I'm going to have to ask you to stay after class today. This is not a school for disobedient, rude, and low in status students. This is the prestigious To-oh University." A lot of girls snickered but the boys looked around. Kagome sighed and finished her assignment, turned it and left.

She had absolutely no intention of staying any longer. Kagome pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed over to one of her favorite traditional clothing stores. The Hanami festival was coming up and Kagome had to head home to clean the shrine. "Welco- good afternoon priestess." The lady clerk said to her bowing. "Good afternoon. Are my garbs ready?" the lady walked towards the back of the store and soon returned with a semi large box. "Are you dancing as well miss?" "Oh yes, of course. As the sole miko of my shrine I have too." The woman nodded and Kagome walked out of the store with a little bounce to her step.

As she came up to the hotel she saw Watari in his spy gear sneaking off inside. Kagome smiled and rushed over to walk next to him. When they got on the elevator Watari removed his hat and pulled down the collar of his jacket. "Hello ji-chan." Kagome said smiling. "Hello to you too Ms. Kagome. May I ask what's in the box?" Kagome looked down then nodded. "Well, these are my traditional miko garbs for the Hanami festival. All of you are coming right?" Watari shook her head. "I am not so sure if I will be able to go since I have yet to reveal my face to the world. So there may be some complications." Kagome frowned but nodded. "I understand. We'll take many pictures." Watari smiled and lead her to the hotel room.

When Kagome entered the room she immediately began to laugh. "You two look so pathetic right now." And they did. L was still in the chair he was slouching in when she left. He looked even more tired than normal, he was lightly nibbling at a donut but it feel from his mouth and he fell against the couch going into a coughing fit. Raito, who told his mom he was staying at a friend's house for a project when really Chief Yagami dropped him off to prevent anyone else from getting sick, was lying on the couch on his stomach with a pale next to him. Three empty boxes of tissues and even more used tissues all over the once oriental but now germ infested rug. Raito looked extremely sick. Runny nose, blood shot eyes, the whole kitten caboodle.

Kagome slipped on some plastic gloves and began to pick up the tissues. "You two are so nasty. Just…EW." Kagome then went in to kitchen and started making some chicken soup. "How was school?" L asked. "Just shut up." She said pulling out the ingredients she needed and started cutting up the vegetables and the chicken. "Anyway, as you know the Hanami festival is coming up." "Yeah I know." Raito said then stated coughing. "Well, ya'll coming right?" "Kagome, it's in two weeks." "I know." "What's the Hanami festival?" L asked. "Cherry blossom festival. Ever heard of that?" Kagome asked. "Well, remember I'm a miko." L and Raito looked at each other and nodded.

Kagome brought out two bowls and some soda crackers for them. "So be packed. After you finish eating take a dose of this." She said placing a bottle in between the bowls. "And go back to sleep/ you'll be fine in the morning." And she walked off. L pushed his bowl towards Raito. "L EAT YOUR SOUP!" Kagome yelled. L flinched and slowly began to eat his soup. (A/N remember, if they are attending to-oh then L been revealed his true identity to him. Duh!) Raito turned and smirked. Soon, real soon. Misa would be coming along for this trip.

Nearly 5 hours later Kagome came back out to see Raito sleeping and L, sort of sleeping. His eyes were open they were blank. Kagome pulled the covers over Raito and looked down at him. 'He looks so innocent.' But she knew better. He was Kira. Nothing could cover that fact at all. No matter how hard he pretends not to be. She threw a blanket on L and went to bed.

The next morning L and Raito woke up feeling a hundred percent better. "Told you." Kagome said when they told her. Kagome was purifying the room with Lysol to get rid of the left over bacteria. Matsuda came up with a brilliant idea that they should have an office party before officially celebrating Hanami. Chief Yagami wasn't so trilled. He felt that they were slacking off to much and he found it to be quite tiresome. Kagome blew a raspberry at him but he had a point.

But no one really cared about his sourness.

So Kagome and Watari began to set up while Raito and L got back to work. Raito announced that he was bringing a date to the party and Kagome felt a slight twinge in her gut. Was it jealousy? Was she really jealous of some girl trying to impress some psycho? She had to be a Kira follower. And if she was, did she posses a Death Note like Raito? Ever since Sakura TV shown the first tape by the second Kira Kagome has been working harder and harder to uncover the second Kira's true identity. Later that night Kagome rushed out to greet the guest. Although it was supposed to be a little get together Kagome invited everyone.

Suddenly Kagome got tackled by a blond haired girl. "You must be Kagome. My name is Misa! Are you the only girl here? Oh great we could be best friends!" hyperactive much? "Have you seen Raito?" Kagome nodded and pointed. So this was his girl friend. Some famous hyperactive, anorexic/bulimic, frail looking thing? Was she even Japanese? Kagome shook her head in shame. She didn't care at all. That's when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and bumped in to a huge figure. She looked up and gasped. "Rem?" the shinigami nodded.

Kagome glared at her then pointed at Ryuk and then pointed outside. As soon as she made sure no one was looking Kagome flipped. "Why the hells are both of you here? You never came around to explaining that to me just quite yet." Ryuk started to twist his body up and Kagome threw a blast of her powers at him. "I am not kidding. Don't tell me Misa has your Death Note Rem." "She does." Kagome slapped her cheeks and sighed. "Look. This is not a game. Two stupid people now have death notes and of course they are abusing its powers. Do you two have any idea how many innocent along with guilty people are dying? Do you know what that does at all? Are you two crazy." "I will protect Misa at all cost. I grew found of her and…"

Kagome glared at her and Rem stopped her speech. "I don't really care. Because I know now that Misa is the second Kira. Oh my god."

Kagome sighed and slid down the wall. Misa, as child like and innocent as she looked she was evil. Well, maybe not as bad as Raito. She was just a Lackey. A lackey with a Death Note. "Look. Both of you go to your respective owners. Some how I have to fix your wrongs. This is just terrific." "Can I have an apple?" Kagome shot another blast of her power at Ryuk before they both slid in to the wall. She wasn't being cruel. But every time an innocent dies bells toil off in the distant and each night she weeps. Raito will have to be stopped before anything else happens. "Kagome?" she turned to see L and Raito and Misa coming over to her.

She put on a fake smile and waved. Rem and Ryuk floated behind them. Ryuk was grinning and Rem frowning. They chatted for awhile before L and Raito walked back over to the party but Misa stayed with Kagome. Kagome turned and frowned. There are two shinigami following you." She said. Misa's eyes widened. She can see them? Misa laughed. "You're so silly Kagome. Everyone knows that spirits don't exist." Kagome chuckled and began walking away. She stopped suddenly and turned towards her. "What ever little game you are playing needs to come to an end." And she walked off.

As soon as Kagome was no longer in plain view Raito rushed over towards Misa and grabbed her. "What did you see? What did you see with your eyes?" He demanded. Tears formed in Misa's eyes and he let go of her. "Misa I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare or hurt you. But I need to know if she has a time span." Misa shook her head no. Raito glared at her. "You won't tell me?" "That's not it!" Misa grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "She doesn't have a span at all. Her name doesn't even appear. The only thing I see is _Ama._" Raito looked at her blankly. Ama? What could that even mean?

Kagome was the perfect hostess. Everyone was surprised. Was this the same temper ridden, L like girl they first met? Who knew? However, even though Kagome was gracious host she began to tire. She stepped out side on the balcony to see Ryuk hovering in a circle contorting himself. "Apple! GIVE ME APPLE!" Kagome sighed and tossed him one. "Look Ryuk I don't mean to be cruel. You must understand that both of our jobs can't cross while I'm alive. Now that your killing innocents, I'm officially pulled in to this mess. Thanks." "Anytime!" Kagome shot him a playful glare and started talking to him.

Raito noticed and tapped L. He turned. "Let's go talk to her." L nodded. When they slide the door back Kagome was laughing. "You so silly Ryuk." "Kagome, who are you talking too?" Kagome jumped and turned laughing nervously. "Hi guys! Um, what's up? I was just rehearsing lines from a movie I used to like. So what's up?" Kagome knew that Raito didn't believe he little lie but he let it slide. He will punish her for lying to him in due time. "Are you guys having a good time?" she asked. They nodded. "Kagome can you explain what a miko does?" L asked.

He was extremely curious to know. Kagome tapped her chin and muttered before saying, "Well as a miko I host all Shinto festivals and rituals and even perform several purification rituals, exorcisms, and I dance. It's like being a host but with major benefits." She said.

Kagome plopped down on one of the balcony chairs. "Okay, well um, anything else you need to know?" they shook there heads and just stood there. "Well! It's time for me to hit that ol' dusty trail. Good night!" and she ran back inside.

(THE NEXT DAY!)

Kagome woke up and noted that no one was here. 'This is great!' Kagome threw on a long t-shirt and some short shorts and turned on the radio. "Now coming on, our top charting artist Crystal Kay with her hit single Kirakuni!" Kagome jumped up in glee and ran to the middle of the living pushing stuff out of the way.

stressing bout directions  
but you never wanna wait on it  
shopped for everything you wanted  
got it and you hated it  
makin yourself happy with material things  
that makes you crazy

Kagome grabbed one of the brushes some left around and started dancing around the room.

Workin hard, nine to fivin' is all about the sweat  
rikai dekinai  
tell me how do you deal with that stress  
getting paid  
now do you ever have time to just do you  
got it made  
but when the money's gone  
what you gonna do

Kagome started to sway to the music and jumped up on the table. Around this time L walked in. He and Watari had to meet an old friend. Now coming home to see her dancing on the table was amusing.

stressing bout directions  
but you never wanna wait on it  
shopped for everything you wanted  
got it and you hated it  
makin yourself happy with material things  
that makes you crazy

'At least she sounds good.' But that was from the truth and he knew it. She was very talented.

oh...oh  
Lets go out tonight  
So we can have a good time  
Don't want you to be uptight  
we can do anything u like  
you need to  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
throw your hands up if you feel me

He sat down on the love seat and watched her do some kind of spinning jump off the table and started to dance and sing a little louder.

slow it down  
and turn the music up  
come on its party time  
start dancing and you'll smile  
if you just  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
ya troubles away

kick back relax  
if wanna unwind  
loosen up let your body decompress  
tossin' turnin'  
make you calm when you're feeling restless  
leave all your problems  
cause this party is your Oasis  
now all you need is a tight fit  
hot music  
and a few friends with smiling faces

Raito and Matsuda walked in and L shushed them and pointed to the still oblivious Kagome. They sat on the couch and watched.

stressing bout directions  
but you never wanna wait on it  
shopped for everything you wanted  
got it and you hated it  
makin yourself happy with material things  
that makes you crazy

oh...oh  
Lets go out tonight  
So we can have a good time  
Don't want you to be uptight  
we can do anything u like  
you need to  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
throw your hands up if you feel me

slow it down  
and turn the music up  
come on its party time  
start dancing and you'll smile  
if you just  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
ya troubles away

You never know unless you try  
To break out of the day to day grind  
So tonight leave it all behind  
When hear the music just get into it  
Find out what it feels like to be free

stressing bout directions  
but you never wanna wait on it  
shopped for everything you wanted  
got it and you hated it  
makin yourself happy with material things  
that makes you crazy

oh...oh  
Lets go out tonight  
So we can have a good time  
Don't want you to be uptight  
we can do anything u like  
you need to  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
throw your hands up if you feel me

slow it down  
and turn the music up  
come on its party time  
start dancing and you'll smile  
if you just  
chill out and let go sometimes  
feel free to let yourself say  
kirakuni take it easy  
ya troubles away

Kagome ended by pointing then pulling he arm around in an arc. The boys clapped and Kagome jumped and crashed into the table. "How long were you guys there?" "A while, great performance by the way; Oh and this came for you." L said handing her a box. Miyu jumped on to the couch a yawned. (A/N: wondered what happened to her? I forgot I created her!) Kagome opened the package and pulled out the note.

_Imouto,_

_I will be attending your Hanami tomorrow. Here are your dressing robes and a plate of cookies from Ana. The shrine has been cleaned by the way._

_Nii-sama_

"Well, are you guys packed and ready to go?" Kagome asked. They nodded. "Well then, let's go. We have a long ride." Everyone pilled into two vans and sat in silence for awhile. Kagome was a little tense with her arrangements since Raito was the only other young person in the car with her. She was stuck with Mr. Yagami, his wife, Aizawa, who wasn't that old, Mogi and Raito. In the others, L, Sayu, a few of Sayu's friends and of course Matsuda was in the other van.

Every once in a while Raito would try to talk to her but Mrs. Yagami would intercept sensing Kagome's uneasiness. "I can not wait for your dance! I always wanted to be a miko when I was younger." Sachiko said wistfully. "Mrs. Yagami, you don't look a day over 30." '_Plus if you knew about the dangers of being a true miko you would wish to be a nurse.' _she added in her mind.

"There's the shrine!" she heard Sayu yell from the other van. Since the shrine was left to her she had it renovated. It had another shrine dedicated to Midoriko and it was raised with the very statue from the past. Well, her corpse anyway. She added a pagoda and a few koi ponds. There was two outdoor hot springs and there was a separate building for guest to stay instead of crowding up the guest house. "Wow. Absolutely beautiful!" Sachiko cried. The got of the vans and groaned at the amount of stairs they had to climb. "You knew this was coming." Kagome said coolly and started climbing.

When they reached the top they began to look around. There were many people there already. Kagome rushed inside and changed into her priestess outfit and began her regular host duties. It was nearly dark when she heard something rushing towards her. "Kagome!" Kagome turned just as a lean body crashed into her. Kagome looked up and gasped. "Souta?! Oh my god... Look at you!" Kagome squeezed him tightly. She hadn't seen him in so long. "Kagome I missed you so much. I was so lonely with out you. When…" "Souta." They turned to see Mrs. Higurashi standing there.

She looked older and coldness settled in her eyes. Kagome felt her self shudder. "I see you are well." Kagome nodded. "I expect nothing but perfection from this dance. It would be in your best to please me." Kagome felt all her nerves freeze and took a step back.

Souta frowned at his mother and worried about Kagome. It's been nearly 6-8 years since he had last seen her and it worried him. Ever since mom decided to leave without Kagome he had no idea what she was doing or if she was even alive. Yet and still, his proud sister, although much smaller and frail looking then before, stood like the hero he dotted her to be. "If you do not like it you could always do it yourself." Kagome turned to see L with Ryuk standing behind him grinning. "Yeah I have to go now. Got to finish performing my duties you know. Before the big dance.' And she slinked of to the main house to change.

Raito was confused. He's been pondering over the fact that Kagome didn't seem to have a life span. What the hell did _Ama _mean? Misa sat next to him pouting. Raito wasn't even paying attention to her. She looked around to see the God tree looming over the shrine and frowned. "Hey Raito? Why is this tree the only one that hasn't bloomed yet?" Raito just shrugged.

Finally, the lights where shut off and the paper lanterns of the afternoon where blown out. The full moon, shinning brightly, was there only source of light. Everyone crowded around the leveled staged and gasped. Kagome stood in the middle of the dance floor looking like a goddess. Her hair was pulled into a high curly ponytail with curled fringes of hair framing her face. She wore an ice blue, but looked completely white dance out fit that looked like a roman toga but had slits up to her thighs and the top part was pressed tightly to her body. The upper part had little sequins in it and had a heart shaped cut. Long sleeves and tiny bells at the ends. Around her neck was long silver chain and she had on no shoes.

Raito, Matsuda, Souta and L were in awe. She looked simply beautiful. The musicians began to play and a hired singer began to sing _Suteki da ne_ (a/n: it's like the ultimate dancing song for something like this! If you didn't know it came from final fantasy X when Yuna and Tidus kiss underwater. Made me cry sniffle). Everyone was simply entranced. They watched every turn, every spin, every leap and every bow. Then suddenly blossoms began to fall. Beautiful, white petals. Looking up everyone saw that the god tree had bloomed and the blossoms swirled around Kagome as she danced. Every time she moved her arms the petals went in that direction.

Kagome looked out into the crowd and saw a man dressed in a black trench coat with the collar raised and a derby hat. She smiled a small smile and closed her eyes again. _'He came after all.'_ Kagome began to twirl fast and it seemed as if she was glowing. The petals swirled around her and she leaped into the air and was completely covered by the blossoms. The crowed gasped. Then as the music came to an end they gently fell to the ground to reveal a bowing Kagome. The crowed exploded in to applause. "Oh how cool! Did you see that?" Sayu cried shaking one of her friends. Mrs. Yagami wiped away her tears and clapped. Ms. Higurashi nodded and walked away hiding her unshed tears.

Kagome stepped of the staged and was immediately tackled by Souta. "Nee-chan, that was awesome. I got some amazing pictures of you. I can't wait to print them out!" Sayu ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "That was so cool Kagome-chan! It was so cool and you were so pretty." Kagome laughed and pulled out of her hug. "Sayu met my little brother Souta. You two are around the same age. Make nice!" Sayu blushed and Souta sputtered but they walked off anyway. Kagome ran inside to change out of her dance out fit when Ryuk came floating through the wall. "Not now Ryuk. I'm really tired." Ryuk frowned but stayed anyway. Kagome pulled back on her priestess robes and went back out side. The lanterns were relit and people were starting to leave.

Kagome saw L sitting under the God tree and walked over to him. She felt her heart racing on each step she took towards him. Was she in love with him? Kagome shook her head and plopped next to him. "Good job. You looked…nice." L said. He still wasn't used to opening up the way he was to her and it was pissing him off. He was on case to catch a mass murderer she was supposed to be helping him, but everyday he seemed to be more and more distracted. He felt a tug at his heart every time she was near and miserable when she was away. He didn't need these distractions but for some reasons it felt as if she knew more than she was letting on.

Kagome snuggled up to him and sighed; laying her head on L's raised shoulder. She was tired. She felt like she was drugged. "Do you remember when you ate my chocolates?" L groaned and turned away to hid his faint blush. It wasn't on purpose how was he supposed to know? "Do you remember the gift you got me on White's Day?" how could he? It was a total mix up. He forgot it was White's Day one month after Valentine's Day and she was in a rush to get him something. Kagome had already come back from school with large baskets of gifts and it bothered him at how much the boys admired her. "Don't worry she got gifts from girls too since she gave out tomo-choko too." Raito said. He had already given her gift. It was a sapphire necklace in crested in a dolphin crest. Which she was wearing. Watari had just come in and L threw a magazine at him. "Get the best thing in there." He had said and not even realizing what it was.

Came to find out he sent Watari to a Jewelry shop and he ended up purchasing a set of diamonds and engagement ring. It was a good thing that Kagome couldn't tell the difference between a normal ring and an engagement ring or she'd probably had a fit. She did love the gift, and wouldn't take it on the account that it was EXPENSIVE. But she caved in and accepted the gift anyway. "I still want to thank you about that." Kagome said. "Don't mention it." He was getting comfy. She was light and warm and he felt really comfortable with her now. Still timid but getting there.

Kagome started to fall asleep and L looked down at her. When she fell asleep completely, the white petals from the God tree blew around them as if giving them its blessing. There was something different about Kagome Higurashi and he was going to discover it. It was as if she was the missing piece to Kira's activities and he had to know.

Who is Kagome Higurashi?

OWARI

OKAY FOLKS THAT CHAPPIE 5 I hope you liked it. Working on 6 right now. It's time to get back into the main story.

I love you all...

Except my flamers.

I hope you all DIE!

Tata for now and kudos to you all!!

Shiori Hana Former Lady Kazekage

Former Mrs. Abarai-Sohma


	6. Trick of the Light The End of L

OHAYO

OHAYO!

Hello everyone!! Did you miss me? Well anyway I was on a brief hiatus for a while because I was trying to decide whether or not if I should make L die in this episode or the next. It was confusing at first but with the help of my friend ihaveprobs (you guys have got to read her fic no choice in the matter. It's really funny! ) I can up with the perfect solution. And a lot of the events are really funny jumbled. And I'm pushing L's death from November to December. Christmas at that.

SO on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the concept of this fic. So there!

Chapter…um…. I can't recall which chapter we are on right now….hm…

OH!

Chapter 6: A Trick of the Light

**MAY**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned in time to catch Souta before he barreled into her thin frame. Kagome was just leaving To-oh University for her immediate early summer vacation. L, being the ever tiring, ever sweet toothed and ever not so loving, person that he is decided that she didn't have to attend anymore since Raito and L no longer even attended anymore. Also seeing as how the time to lock Raito and Misa up has finally come; Kagome sighed and ruffled her not so little brother's hair anymore. "Here's the pictures I told you all about!" he pushed a big manila (A/n: why do they call those big enveloped manila anyway?) into her chest and she opened it. "Souta, there beautiful!"

He captured every detail of her dance even when she was covered by the blossoms. "You did a great job." Souta shook his head. "Not quite. I posted some of your pictures on the net and some on my Deviant Art page and look!" he pulled out his lab top and showed her. "You created a website with my pictures on it?!" "And look at the hits. There all from yesterday." He added pointing to the bottom of the screen. "1,000,001?! Most of the comments left are by boys from my school!" Kagome turned to see her fan club raising a banner with one of her festival picture's on it. "Kagome-sama!!" Kagome grabbed Souta and took off running. "In the future, don't post my pictures on the net unless you ask me!" she said punching him upside the head.

Souta pouted but Kagome didn't relent. "So, don't you have a date with Sayu today?" Kagome said grinning ear to ear. Kagome blushed hotly and gazes down at the floor. "So what?" "What are you going to do?" Souta started to fidget. "Where going to a movie then where going out to eat at that Spanish restaurant you told me about." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well good luck tiger!" Kagome ran off to leave Souta standing in her dust. He shook his head and smirked, and then remembered something. "OI! GIVE ME BACK MY PICTURES!!" he yelled.

Kagome had just run all the way to the Yagami's house in time to run into Raito. "Hey Raito! Is Sayu in?" Raito nodded. "She's in her room right now; it's up stairs to the left." "Thanks!" Kagome ran inside said hi to Mrs. Yagami and up the stairs. As she came up to Sayu's door she heard giggling. "Hai, tonight. 7pm, Okay, Bye Souta." Kagome barged in and Sayu gasped dropping the phone. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome just smirked evilly and tackled the young girl. Sayu screamed and ducked and Kagome crashed into the door. "Owie! Let's try that again."

For the next 20 minutes all you can hear was Sayu screaming and Kagome laughing manically. Raito, who was going to Misa's stopped as soon as he heard the screaming start and Mrs. Yagami smiled. It was so nice to hear her daughter laugh, or scream. Even though she loved Raito, she wished she could have had twins or a girl right after him so that Sayu could have an older sister figure.

Around 6:50, Kagome had Sayu dressed, hair done and just a little bit of make-up. "Alright you are ready! Don't tell Souta I was here!" then she hopped out of her window and ran to the movie theater. She pulled out her Cell phone and called Matsuda. "Oi, I need you here stat!" not even waiting to hear his reply she hung up and dialed Miguel. "Miguel! ¡Necesito su ayuda! Mi hermano está en una fecha con su novia y yo necesito la mejor mesa para dos usted consiguió!" "Kagome! Es tan bueno oír su voz. Ningún problema, los estará esperando tan pronto como ellos consiguen aquí y prometo ser agradable." "Gracias tanto." Kagome said happily. " Como dijo, ningún problema. Haría algo para un amigo." Miguel said and hung up. Kagome opened the door to the ticket booth and ducked. "Um, can I help you miss?" the pimpled face teen asked her. "Yeah, you can shut up."

Twenty minutes later, Sayu and Souta came up the window, "Two for Scary Movie 2 please." The guy handed them the tickets and when Souta was going to give him the money he turned it down. "Free of charge. It's always nice to see to young birds in love." Sayu blushed hotly and mumbled thank you. They ran inside to get some snacks. In the mean time Kagome had rushed in with Matsuda who just arrived and quickly dove behind the both, threatened another pimpled, but this time he was fat, teen for his uniform. Matsuda slipped it on and sat up just as the two of them arrived. "What can I get for you?" "Um, two jumbo popcorns, one nacho grande (A/N: mmmmhm, nacho grande….), four boxes of chocolate covered raisins and two large red slushies." "I'm sorry but we only have one cup left in stock. Why don't you two share it and I'll give you free refills on popcorn and your drink?" Souta looked over at Sayu and she shrugged.

Once again, Souta tried to pay but he wouldn't take their money. "You two love birds go on!" he said waving them off. They grabbed the stuff and walked into the movie. "Hey, can we get the same offer?" Matsuda turned to see a very gruesome sight, so gruesome that I won't even describe it. "Um…no hablo ingles!" and dove behind the counter. "Hey!" they forced the teens clothes back on and crept in to the same room and Souta and Sayu. As the entered, Two usher's led them to the very centered seats reserved just for them. "Souta you reserved the best seats in the theater? How sweet!" Sayu kissed him on the cheek and Souta blushed. It was even noticeable in the dark.

Kagome and Matsuda monitored everything they did while trying not to laugh at the antics of the Wayans brother's. Kagome had to stuff her mouth full of popcorn from the person right next to her. "Mommy, a crazy lady is laughing on the floor next to me and she just ate most of my popcorn." "Oh hush! Next thing you know you'll be telling me that your name is Jessica Simpson and you just released a platinum record." The girl's mother said.

After the movie, they went over to "Las Lágrimas del Río Sangrientas" for dinner. "La dama y caballero, yo le mando noticias buenas. bienvenido a las lágrimas del río sangrientas. seré su miguel personal de camarero y yo estoy de aquí proveer comida a su cada deseo para esta noche." He bowed and ushered them to their seats, also reserved. "Wow, this has been the most fun ever! I'm having such a good time Souta." Sayu said smiling at him brightly. "I'm glad." He said.

They talked and danced to the foreign music and ate a lot. When it was finally time for them to go Souta took Sayu's hand in his and smiled. When they got in front of Sayu's house, Souta nervously handed her a little bear. "Aw! It's so cute! Thank you." They looked each other in the eyes and leaned in and kissed. Kagome, who was hiding in the tree next to them, took as many pictures as she could. "Goodnight." Kagome smiled and jumped out of the tree just as Souta got to the very end of the block.

Kagome called Watari and asked him to come pick them up. He was there in less than 20 minutes. "Hello Ji-chan!" "Hello. Where have you been all day?" "Oh just here and there…

**JUNE**

'So this is what love is.' L thought for the umpteenth time. He looked down at the woman who caused burning desire to flow through his flames. And that was dramatically climatically and of course out of character for L. They were in the park enjoying the last few moments of the sunset. They set out early in the morning and hung around all day. Kagome was wearing a summer yukata of various shades of blues. She had Mrs. Yagami tie her hair in to an elegant bun and Sayu put in extra hair clips in her hair and then they gushed over her for what seem to be an eternity until finally, they let her leave. Sayu was getting old so quick and the fact that Souta and Sayu go to the same school now is too coincidental but still lovely none the less.

When Kagome got back to the hotel she was unrecognizable but people let her through with out and hesitations, thinking her as either a geisha or some one of wealth which made Kagome scoff at the very idea. I mean, yeah, she has a lot of money saved up in the bank from her previous cases, and yeah Sesshomaru puts money in there too as well as interest but that doesn't make her rich does it? So Kagome inserted the key into the slot and stepped in to the middle of the room. "Are you ready?" Everyone turned and gasped. "I'm sorry this is too much." Captain Yagami said pinched his nose. First they have Raito and Misa under heave surveillance and now Kagome has gone completely out of character and started wearing normal clothes? There has got to be a method to the madness.

Matsuda walked over to her and blushed. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush!" Kagome said pinching his cheeks. Not making the situation any better but it was appreciated since it broke the tension in the room. L was sitting in front a monitor watching Raito's every move. It seemed that there was a blur in the surveillance camera in his room and then it was back to normal. "What could that have been?" L muttered out loud.. "Hey! Let's go already!" Kagome yelled into L's ear causing him to fall out of his chair. They were secretly dating since the Hanami festival fiasco. Kagome hated to be part of a dirty little secret but she completely understood the consequences of revealing that they were dating.

Especially since Raito was Kira.

On the other hand, Kagome felt that they shouldn't have to worry about some one that wasn't even existent anymore.. By that, she meant that who ever has the death note now does not know who they all are and since Kira (Raito) was under heavy surveillance they didn't have to worry about being snuffed out. And yet she still felt like something bad was going to happen. The sound of bells kept ringing in her ear and it seemed to get louder only when she was around L and then it would fade. "All humans, with out exception, will die." She whispered out loud. That was one of the phrases of the death note she remembered. "Hunh?" L asked. "Oh I didn't say anything…no worries!" and she grabbed his hand and flew out the door. (A/N: I am not going into details about what happened during there date. Fill in the holes!)

**JULY**

It was another boring day at headquarters or what ever you want to call it. Raito and Misia will be getting out tomorrow and from there she knew that something, ANYTHING was going to happen. Knock on wood. Kagome turned on the radio and smiled. "We got that new song for you by Ikimono Gakari you'll love it trust me." Kagome nodded because she already knew and loved that song so she started singing along.

(Blue bird by Ikimono Gakari from Naruto Shippuden saga)

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu  
"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Unbeknowest to her, Matsuda had left the conjoining microphone from Raito's cell to the room on. By accident of course.

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Raito curled up on the makeshift dungeon bed turned towards where ever the singing was coming from. 'who is that? Is that…Kagome?'

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora

'It was! She was still there!'

Aisou sukita you na oto de  
Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku  
Furikaeru koto wa mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Every since he first met her he was always interested in her. Once he got out he would start trying to get her to go out with him.

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Maybe even more than that. Maybe even marriage.

Ochite iku to wakatte ita  
Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora

"In due time…"

Kagome turned sharply and started looking around. She could have sworn she heard some one say something. She shrugged and continued to sing along with every song she heard on the radio with Raito as her audience.

**AUGUST **

It's time for the Obon festival.

Kagome and Sayu were running around L and Raito while they both looked as if they wanted to be anywhere, even in hell, then with the two of them. "Etto…" Kagome pulled on the sleeve of L's suit. He wasn't opt for wearing the formal attire but Kagome begged him to wear something appropriate. So he vouched for a loose fitting suit. People looked at the two of them as if they were the oddest thing at the festival.

Kagome, looking alluring and lovely in her red silk kimono with a dark violet obi with maple leaves decked all over as if blown by a cool autumn breeze. Mrs. Yagami had pulled Kagome's hair into a low bun held up by a dangling ruby clip that was given to her on white's day. L looked down at her and cocked his head to the side as if asking her what she wanted. "Are you having a good time?" she asked slowly.

He nodded but Kagome wasn't convinced. "We can leave if you want to. I know that you're upset that ever since I've been here I've been nothing but a burden to the team. Ever since that Hojo incident I've been reflecting how much I have been playing around then taking this case seriously. So I am leaving the task force and I want this day to go out with a bang." She let go of his sleeve and ran up to Sayu and Mrs. Yagami. L looked at her with utter disbelief.

She was leaving the task force. Leaving the hunt for Kira; of whom she had a personal grudge against.

She was leaving him. Possibly Forever;

The rest of the festival went by smoothly. L, still in shock was unresponsive (well more so than normal) to any jokes or when people where talking to him but he won Kagome several plushed animals and two fish, which Kagome gave to two crying kids whose net's kept breaking. They were all sitting on a large blanket enjoying the event when Kagome cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "As you guys know, we have been working together for nearly four year's and a day and I love you guys. However, I am resigning from this case." Immediately people began whining and complaining began. Even from Matsuda and Sayu and even Mrs. Yagami. "If you leave how are we ever going to see you?" Sayu asked. "Well, I'll still be attending To-oh for awhile, and then I'll be moving away to permanently take care of the shrine."

Even after two hours went by everyone was still trying to get her to change her mind. Except L. Which for some reason sadden her because she thought that he would at least try and say something? If he had asked her to stay then she would. But I guess that wasn't an option. Kagome still had a great time, she smiled and hugged Souta who was beaming up (A/N: down) at her. "Can I come live with you? I mean when you take care of the shrine." Kagome's eyes watered and she patted him on the head, which was hard because she had to get on her tippy-toes. "Of course, I'm going to need the company. Spirits are no fun anymore." She said grinning. He nodded and ran over to where Sayu was.

Kagome walked over to one of the many Oak trees and hugged it's bark. Kagome felt the tears gather in her eyes once more and started sobbing. She didn't really want to leave but she wasn't much of a help either. L, who was busy watching the paper lantern's float away turned and walked over to where Kagome was. "What are you doing?" Kagome turned and pulled L to her. L looked down at her head in surprise. "Do you not me to stay L?" "I do." Kagome looked up at him, nose red, eyes blurred with tears; the lights from the lantern reflecting in them making them shine. 'Cute.' L thought. "Then why won't you ask me to stay! If you asked me I would stay!" she whispered clinging to his shirt. Moments past when he finally asked." Will that make you happy?" Kagome nodded. "Will you stay then?" Kagome smiled and lightly punched him on the arm. "Now why didn't you just ask me that in first place so that I wouldn't get all melodramatic over the whole situation?" L just stared at her and she grabbed his hand. "Come on we have a lot more things to do before the festival ends!" and Kagome tugged him right back into the bustling crowd.

**SEPTEMBER**

Kagome couldn't believe what she was watching on T.V. There was this couple who loved each other dearly but the man's evil brother tricked the girlfriend into believing that her boyfriend was only using her for his sick and twisted pleasures so she slept with him and at that very minute the boyfriend came home from work to catch them in the act. The girlfriend cried as the brother's fought to the death by tying their other hand together which was in their tradition should a situation like this ever happen.

The girlfriend was shaking in the corner and they were still fighting like maniacs until they almost went flying out of the window. Before they could continue to fight the phone rang and the boyfriend picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said slowly.

"Hey can you two not try and kill each other. You're ruining the plot of the soap opera. You two almost went out the fricken window for God's sake. And that room cost money. Money that can be used to buying a whole condo or even save a whale's life..."

L turned towards the camera and waved. Kagome sighed but laughed anyway. L was too much. Ever since the Hanami festival they've been walking around as if they were married. However, since Kagome figured out the significance of her White's day present she kind of walked around as if she was a newly wed.

**FLASHBACK (AFTER OBON)**

"Kagome what are you doing?" L asked. It was a beautiful day in late August and Kagome was bouncing around on a newly installed trampoline. "Just getting my exercise on; I finally came up with the following scenario. Kira must have given the notebook to some other power hungry fool which is why Raito probably isn't walking around all suspicious. Same goes for Misa." L shrugged and continued typing at his laptop when Kagome said suddenly, "So when are we getting married." L knocked over his cake plate (A/N: hm that rhymed. Oh yeah and around this time Raito and Misa were…you know) "Married?" "Well yeah, I mean, this ring on my finger." She said holding up her hand. "This cut is specifically for engagement rings. I noticed that around the last week of May." Kagome bounced extra hard on the trampoline and dove over to where L was. Actually, right on to his back would be more appropriately.

Kagome snuggled into his neck and sighed. He was always so warm and smelled of chocolate. "So, why not...Why don't we get married? I mean who else would marry you?" Kagome said bluntly. They have been "dating" for a few months and there dates usually included staying up nearly all night eating ice cream sundaes and looking up information on Kira. And every so often a horror movie via Kagome's private collection; They have been through so much together in such a brief, well two or so years is a long time and Kagome was actually considering it. I mean no one was going to be able to understand L like she did and vice versa..

L was extremely uncomfortable. Married? Forever and ever to her? With this whole case on Kira and the potential risk that they may come across was he really going to make a decision that can cause them to go into hiding for there lives just to be safe?

Will he truly be able to dedicate his entire being to her knowing that not even a year ago he wouldn't even hug another female; will he be able to give her the love that he knows go into a relationship even though he was trained to shield such emotions to avoid getting to involved with anything out of the case?

L turned towards her and looked into her deep sapphire blue eyes and looked at that smile that seemed to brighten the darkest of days and instantly he knew his answer. "What do we got to lose other than each other?" Kagome asked and that made his choice all the more easier. "Hey I just realized that you don't have any eyebrows!" L pounced on her and she laughed. "So now what?" "We act like newly weds." "We already did that though." She said pouting. L lifted her up and carried her to one of the rooms. "Not all of it." Kagome squealed and laughing and (other things not so PG) love making could be heard all through the night. Two lovers finally one.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kagome touched her lips in remembrance. That was the day they shared their first awkward kiss and had sex. It was filled with such emotions that Kagome felt her powers spike. Sadly, Ryuk was in the room but Kagome swore him to secrecy. Tomorrow, after L and Raito were removed from their room Kagome was going all the way to America with Sesshomaru. Kagome was being honored at her highs school reunion even though it hasn't even been ten years since she graduated.

Tonight, Misa was having a sleep over. Kagome invited Sayu and her friends over to her private room since the one L had was really over crowded. In fact, everyone worked in L's room but slept in Kagome's now since it was ridiculously crowded. "Hey, I'm heading over to my room now Ai." Aizawa nodded and turned back to monitor the screens. This was the saddest thing ever. How much longer will Raito go on with this whole Kira crap? Kagome knew that he gave up his death note but couldn't prove it until Ryuk's Death Note turned up.

Rem wasn't even hanging around like she normally would just to watch over Misa. The last time she saw Rem she was talking to Misa who kept looking at her with a blank expression on her face. Just a few days ago Matsuda was nearly killed by the Yotsuba group for being nosy and Higuchi…well since we know that Higuchi is the one with the death note getting it back will be the hard part..

On the other hand, Kagome didn't have to worry about that. Kagome jumped into the shower and started washing up then changed quickly into her night gown. It was silver with blue designs on it that showed just a smidge of cleavage and came above her knee a little bit. Modest but still sexy; and she pulled her hair into two high pigtails.

Kagome shook her head in disgust. Ever since she started hanging around Misa she has been wearing clothes that no longer resembled L.. Which, even though she missed the baggy clothing, she began to like the silky materials or frilly things;

Back to Misa; Ever since she came back from her torture session via L Kagome felt so much pity. Misa loved Raito so much that she would die for him and he doesn't even see that. All he sees is her abilities because he was so damn selfish and wouldn't dare cut his life in have but would make Misa do it again if the case called for it. Misa was brave and Kagome will give her props for that. Unfortunately, she was stupid as well.

Kagome opened up the many bags of popcorn and pulled out all the soda's from her fridge. She moved the furniture around and piled up the DVD's they will be watching and when everything was ready Kagome walked back down the hall into L's room to get Misa. When she walked in she immediately heard Raito and L arguing, again, about him being Kira. Misa was chatting happily with Matsuda. "Hey Misa, are you ready?" everyone turned to see Kagome standing there in her silver night gown and blushed. She looked cute.

Too cute! And things that are to cute always have an evil side to them; "Yeah, I just wanted to say good night to everyone first." Misa said getting up of the couch. "Y-y-you look really nice Kagome." Matsuda said nervously. "Aw! Thank you. I got it yesterday just for you!" she said in a husky tone. Matsuda looked like he was ready to faint so Kagome took that as her cue to hug everyone else, L a little longer than the others, and hopped out of the room. Raito watched her go, his eyes glued to her long, tanned legs. "Now, where were we?" L asked.

The girls came over about 8 and it was already 12:00 midnight and no one was asleep. They did all kinds of things. Hair removals, touch ups, hair styles, singing contest, pillow fights, Dah Hin Minh (A/N: if I spelled this wrong for give me but I recently learned how to play!), dancing, facials and other things. The Lord of the Rings just went off and the girls sighed. "Orlando bloom is so hott!" one of Sayu's friends Mimi cried. Kagome jumped up and popped in another movie. "Today, yes I mean today, we will be watching an American Classic, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. THE ORIGINAL! 1974! And I haven't even watched it yet!" Kagome cried loudly causing the other's to jump. While the previews came on everyone went into the kitchen to get a refill on ice cream before it started.

Only 45 minutes into the move and most of the girls were shaking with fear. Kagome hoped and prayed that she wouldn't have to pay psychiatric fees for these kids plus Misa. And what is Misa even afraid of? She helped do worst than this. Everyone, including Kagome, started screaming when Leather face killed Franklin, the poor crippled brother and yelled at Sally to run.

The guys however did not know why they were screaming and rushed over to there room to see if they were okay. When they opened the door, via L's private key, they were greeted by a horrific sight. The girls faces were covered in some green kind of glop and their eyes were held back by cloths pins, their lips were a vibrant blue and their hair was a regal mess. The guys cried out in fear of the creatures they once knew and the girls screamed because they just realized that they were in the room and started throwing random things at them. When they finally left they turned back to the movie and screamed when Grandpa came out looking…just plain nasty..

**HOURS LATER!**

"WAKE UP!" Kagome screamed. All the girls woke up with a jolt. Kagome was dresses and ready to leave. A book bag on her shoulders. "I'll be gone for a few days I will se you guys soon." With that she walked out, humped into her waiting cab and headed to the airport. L was gazing out of the watching her cab drive off into the distance. He then turned and the hunt for Higuchi began.

**IN JAPAN THREE WEEKS LATER**

L was sitting at his Laptop once more. It's been three weeks since Kagome left and he felt totally empty. "Poor Ryuzaki-san, he looks depressed." Misa said. "He always looks like that, what are you talking about?" Raito said looking over at him. He had to admit that things where a bit dull ever since Kagome left. He felt a sense of longing come over him. 'Kagome…' was all Raito kept thinking about while Misa kept talking about L being sprung. L sighed and connected his microphone in. Watari was back at Wammy's because L had to talk to the future detectives of the world. "L, would you like to share a few words with the kids?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

L began to talk to them about what it really took to be a detective, the Kira case and of course the meaning of Justice. As he finished he heard the voice squeal, "I love when you say that!" "Who are you anyway miss?" one of the kids asked. "Oh, nobody important; Just L's wife and of course I am Hana no Yume."

Little voices began to whisper. "Kagome, what are you doing?" "Oh nothing just chilling. You?" "Is she really your wife?" a boy in the back asked. Everyone turned to see a blond kid crunching on a chocolate bar and a small white haired kid playing with blocks. "Ignore them Mrs. L, there nobody." A girl with curls said. "Yeah!" cried a few other kids. "Are you just saying mean things about them because they are possibly smarter than you?" she asked and the kids started muttering again.

Kagome walked over the where the little white haired boy was sitting. "Hello and who are you?" Kagome asked politely. "Nate River." He said and continued playing. "And you?" she asked. "Mihael Keehl." Kagome smiled. "They call him mellow, yellow…" Kagome hummed. "How did you...""I didn't. You seem so down and your hair is yellow. Lucky guess;" "Mrs. L, can you tell us about how you solved the Hiratsuka case?" a bunch of girls asked her. Kagome smiled. "No problem…"

Kagome began to tell the squealing girls about the case and the boys continued to listen to L. "Kagome?" Kagome turned to the computer and smiled. "Yes?" "I'll see you when you get back." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Te quiero también." The computer shut off and she got up. "Well, the time has come for me to hit the ol' dusty trail." "Aw!" the girls cried. "Will we ever see you again nee-chan?" one of the girls asked. Kagome smiled and pointed at her chest. "I promise." The kids followed her and Watari out ran after the car as they left. "Hello Ji-chan!" Kagome said hugging him. "Even though I am trying to drive you still hug me." He said smiling.

**BACK IN JAPAN**

The door to the suite opened and in barreled Kagome. "I'm back!" she cried. "Kagome-chan!" Misa ran up to her and hugged her.. "Welcome back." Aizawa, Matsuda, Raito and Chief Yagami said. "Thanks, where's L?" she asked. They pointed to the terrace and Kagome grinned. "Here." She said holding out three bags. "These are presents from New York and England; so enjoy!" Then she headed over the terrace and slid the door open. "Oi!" Kagome said. Kagome stepped up to him and poked him. "Welcome back. Did you have fun?" "Of course Onii-sama was with me. Until I detoured to England of course; why is it so hard for you to say 'I love you?' Anyway;" She asked. L grinned. "Not in front of the kids." Kagome blushed and pushed a box towards him. "It's strawberry shortcake from London and a German chocolate cake. Enjoy!" Kagome walked back out of the room and told everyone almost everything she did and showed them her awards.

L finally came back in with a smudge of chocolate on his face to see Kagome beaming. A little too brightly for his taste, usually meaning that… "Were all going to a Karaoke Bar!"

**IN THE BAR**

L was not a happy camper. Of all the places Kagome's mystical mind could come up with, she just had to pick this place. Especially since they had to share a fricking session with two giggly girls and there suffering boyfriends who kept looking at Misa and Kagome like a raw steak during a famine. It was Misa's turn and Raito, L, and Kagome cringed, knowing for sure that she was going to sing some bubblegum pop, to sweet, teeth grinding, maybe cavity causing song that might make them gauge there eyes out. And of course they were right.

(This song is from Pani Poni Dash it's called roulette, roulette)

Oooooh… Maho!

Rooru keeki Sandee Sandoicchi Mandee (kibun shidai de ii)  
Kitai hanbun kakuritsu iibun asu wa korekara

Neko toka (Ole!) susuki ga (Ole!) temaneki shiteru  
Nani mo nai (ORE!?) tsumannai (ORE!?) kyou wa sayonara

Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) watashi ga taiyou (AI, AI, AII)  
Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) kono yubi ippon de  
Sora mo hoshi mo Ruuretto Shiataa

Hashi korogete mo daruma koke te mo tada warai korogete  
Migi e to kuwari hidari e uwari kyou mo aru ita

Kurai to (PUPUN!) fuhei wo (PUPUN!) iu kurai nara  
Denki wo (PACHIN!) tsukereba (PACHIN!) ii ja nai no yo

Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) machi musume mawaru (ARE, ARE, AH)  
mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) itsumo yori oome ni

Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) watashi ga taiyou (AI, AI, AII)  
Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) sushi NETA mo kawaku (toroicchou!)  
Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) midori no densha mo (zairaisen!)  
Mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) guruguru mawatteku

Kamisama ni te wo awasete mita toko de enpitsu wo korogashite kimete iru yo  
Sora mo hoshi mo Ruuretto Shiatta ...are!?

_End song_

"Yay; Go Misa-Misa!" the girls cried cheering. "Kagome, why don't you go next?" Matsuda asked. "I don't want to." She said pouting. "What? It was your idea to come here!" Raito all but yelled at her. He was tired and Misa kept hanging on to him. It was pissing him off. This was the fifth time he ever thought of hitting a woman and it was the same woman he wanted to the other four times. "Alright…fine. No laughing!" Kagome got up and flipped through the selections and picked one. The lights dimmed from their scary vibrant pink to a soft lilac color.

(Tobiketa o Wasreta Chiisana Tori by Misia from Star Ocean 3: till the end of time great game by the way!! )

Sora o kakeru hikouki mado kara

Miorosu kumo wa yuki no you

Anata no sumu basho e to mukatte

Kono kokoro wa yurete imasu

Kisetsu mo jikan mo

Subete kawatte iku

Nee mite yo hora

Orion ga chiheisen ni kagayaku

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte

Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase wo

Mitsuketa

Surinuketeku shiawase hodo

Hakanai koto to wa shirazu ni ita

Surechigai ya ikidoori ni

otto hitomi wo sorashite ita

Kisetsu mo jikan mo

Oikakete miyou

Nee mite yo hora taiyou ga

Noboru awai sora wo

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Itsuka nanika wo mitsuketa nara

Ki ga tsuite sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase ni…

Kitto…oh oh.

Kisetsu mo jikan mo oikakete miyou

Nee mite yo hora taiyou ga

Noboru awai sora wo

Tobikata o wasureta tori no you ni

Boku wa nanika wo miushinatte

Kizutsuita sono basho kara umaredeta

Itai hodo no shiawase ni ima kizuite

_End song._

Kagome looked up to see Matsuda, Misa, the two weird girls and their boring dates, and even other people who heard her singing from out side the room, which was strange because the rooms are "soundproof". "Bravo!" they cried. Even the chief had to clap. She was good. "That was beautiful!" the parlor owner cried shaking her hand furiously. "Um, thank you." "Would you do the honor of singing up front? We have a lot of people and we had a few boring acts go up and displease the crowd. I'm losing money! Please!" the man all but kissed her ass to perform. "Can my friends come too?" "Anything!" Kagome smiled. "Alright!"

When Kagome walked to the front she nearly fainted. The guy wasn't joking. The tension and anger in the room was strong. Even stronger than that box of rotten Twinkies she found under the couch last month. Kagome clambered up the stage and whistled loudly. "Okay, we are so sorry you had to hear that dreadful noise just a minute ago but I am here to remedy that! Do we have any request from the audience?" many voice began to shout out songs but and elderly man from the back yelled out, "Wasurenaide!" Kagome nodded to the music operator and started singing..

(Wasurenaide is sung by

Suara and from KimiKiss Pure Rouge another cool show.)

Doko ni mo ikanai nante yakusoku dekinai

Itsu hanarete shimau ka mo shirenai

Anata wo zutto mamoritai  
Demo yoku kangaete mite  
honto wa anata wa hitori demo hitori ja nai

Zutto zutto sou yatte kono sora mo tsuki mo meguru kara  
Sou hontou wa dare mo ga kabe nante koerareru you ni tsukurareterunda

Wasurenaide  
Anata no koto wo omotteru hito ga iru koto wo  
Dakara waratte mite

Oboeteite  
Kagami no naka no anata wa itsu mo itsu de mo  
Hohoemu koto ga dekiru  
Wasurenaide

Zutto zutto sou yatte kono sora mo tsuki mo meguru kara  
Sou hontou no koe nara dare ni datte ataerareru you ni tsukurareteru kara

Wasurenaide  
Kono omoi wo itsu ka kitto todokeru kara  
Dakara waratteite  
Oboeteite  
Kagami no naka no egao wa itsu mo itsu de mo  
Hitori de mo hitori ja nai  
Wasurenaide

_End song._

The crowd clapped generously but it wasn't as hyped as she thought it would be. The owner was nervously biting his finger nails and Kagome frowned and walked to the back and came back really fast. "Okay I got a better one but it's the last one because I gotta go!"

(Ryuusei from Naruto by TiA)

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

Tachidomatta kata ni  
Asu he mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
Futari tsutsumu kedo

"Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru" to  
Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

Kimi wa ryuusei no you ni kodoku na tusbame no you ni  
Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
Tokei jikake no hibi ni nagasaresou na toki wa  
Wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

Jibun rashisa nante  
Kangaetemo imi nante nai ne  
Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara  
Arinomama de ite

Poketto no naka wo karaappo ni shitemo  
Daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni  
kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru  
Mayoi tsudukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo  
Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou

Nani ga machigatte iru no darou?  
Nani ga machigatte inai no darou? 

Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi  
Motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete  
Motto motto takaku  
Kitto sou tsukameru mugen na kimi no mirai

Toki wa ryuusei no you ni nagaku hikaru o wo hiki  
Matataku ma ni kakenukete yuku kara  
Nido to modoranai kyou wo ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
A kirametari shinai to chikaou

_End song_

The crowed exploded in cheers and ran off to where the others were. "You were so awesome Kagome-chan!" Misa cried hugging her. "Um, thanks I think…?" Kagome said bashfully. "Don't be so modest you were great." Raito said. Kagome blushed and stared to laugh. "Let's go." L said. The group stared walking and L grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled and they walked silently together in perfect sync.

**OCTOBER**

Kagome was standing before a casket. Souta clutched her arm and Sesshomaru held her close to him. The pain Kagome felt right now was ridiculous. Her heart burned like the fires of a thousand suns. Tears ran down her face in rivulets, not ceasing since the day she got Souta's phone call.

**FLASHBACK (you still love'em)**

Kagome and L were taking a break with the other investigators. They were watching Nobody Knows and Kagome and Misa were sniffling and weeping, tissues all over the floor and tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream laid all around. The phone rang and Matsuda walked over to it and picked it up. He came back with a grave look on his face. "Matsuda, what's wrong? Why do you look so serious?" Misa asked. "Kagome, Souta's on the phone. He sounds upset." Kagome jumped up and ran over to the phone. "Souta? Daijobu?"

Souta's muffled soft rang through the phone and Kagome's heart clenched. "Souta! Are you okay?" "I-I-m f-f-fine. I-I-it's Mom." "Mom; what's wrong with mom?" "She's Dying." Kagome froze and dropped the phone. "What's wrong?" Kagome turned slightly to see everyone looking at her expectantly. She felt like crawling under her bed and dying. She felt so cold. Then, her vision grew blurry, her head began to spin and she fainted.

When she came to Souta and Sesshomaru where next to her holding on to her hand's tightly. "Where am I?" "The hospital. L told me you fainted and when they checked on you were sweating and running a fever. The doctor's said that you have pneumonia and that you also went into a 'phrase.'" "Are we…?" Kagome wanted to asked but found that she couldn't. "She's right down the hall." Kagome started crying again and fell into a fitful sleep.

Kagome was dreaming…

She was in a tunnel. All her travels to the past were playing along the darkness of the tunnel and there was a light at the end but she couldn't make it. She saw Naraku's evil deeds, Inuyasha's trips to Kikyo. Shippo dying, and finally Sango and Miroku attacking her; the hate she felt from the clips encased her and she fell down. She started crying when she heard a soft voice singing.

_Iitooshii hito no tame ni  
Ima nani ga dekiru ka na? _

She stood up and the clips changed. She saw the birth of Souta, her mom and her making cookies, her first dance, her father, Shippo and the other's playing around and finally, L.

She began running to the tunnel and this time she felt her self getting closer and closer.

Kagome slowly began to open her eyes and through the slits of them she felt someone was there. A hand was stroking her hair lovingly and Kagome felt her heart pace slow down. The person there was still singing.

Kanawanai yume wa nai yo  
Massugu ni shinjite'ru

Densetsu ga ugokidashite  
Hontou no watashi ga hirogaru  
(Tooku hibiku wo ai ni)  
Anata ni michibikarete  
(Mezamete-yuku tamashii)  
Hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai

Kagome opened her eyes completely to see her mother sitting on her bed, Hair gone, skin pale and clammy but her smile and her loving touch were the same.

Itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
Kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
Massugu ni shinjite'ru

Kun-loon looked down at her daughter with such sorrow filled eyes. In her eyes was an apologie and Kagome's held the answer of, 'You are forgiven.'

Ten to chi no aida ni aru  
Mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu  
(Egao misete NI HAO MA)  
Anata ni mimamorarete  
(Ai wa hikaru seiza)  
Omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki

Kagome began to sing along with her too.

Isshou ichido no deai  
Tamashii ni kizan de ne  
Donna toki datte ai wa  
Sukui da to omou kara

_End Song (This song was sung by Satou Akemi and it's from fushigi yugi. It's called "_Itooshi Hito No Tameni")

Kagome grabbed her mother and hugged her tightly. "I never remarried." Her mother finally said. Kagome raised her head from her mother's lap. "I know, Souta told me. Then why did you leave me?" "While you were gone I started getting sick. I thought it was nothing but then it got worst. I went to the doctor and was diagnosed with Lung Cancer. It wasn't so bad at first but over time…it just got worst. I left to Australia to find a specialist and didn't want you to worry. Over the last few years everything was okay. There was no sign of the Cancer and my hair grew back completely." Kagome smiled at that part. "But then after the Hanami festival it spread rapidly all over again. I've been sick and in this hospital ever since but now, I'm dying."

And Kagome knew she wasn't lying. Her heart rate was so much slower and her aura was dimming. "Don't leave me…" Kagome whimpered. Kun-loon smiled fondly at Kagome still stroking her hair. "I know this is going to be ruff on you but now is not the time for tears. Say them for my funeral. I am alive right now so don't count me out yet. Just stay here with me. I want you to tell me all about what's going on with you. I also have something for you too. Just a little reminder of you I couldn't stop thinking of." She pointed to the closet and Kagome went over and pulled out a box.

When she opened it she found a pair of brown loafers all neat and unworn. Tears weld up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She went back to the bed and told her about what happened in the past, what happened when she found Sesshomaru, when she began her investigation with L and the other's her current engagement and even the possibility of children in the future.

Her mom smiled at Kagome and lay down. "So I won't be able to meet my grand kids or even see my eldest marry. However, Kami-sama is kind. He let me raise you long enough to see you flourish into the beautiful young woman that you are now. You have my blessing" Kagome ran and hugged her mother and the two women cried until the fell asleep.

At some point, Kagome woke up to a loud noise. She opened her eyes slowly to see Kun-loon with the smile she recognized oh so well. Kagome called the nurse and held her hand crying the whole time. Kun-loon accepted her death like a true warrior.

**END**

Kagome walked out with her head up high and a smile on her face. She knew her mother was in heaven smiling at her. Why else did the sun shine even brighter on a cold winter day? Kagome clutched her stomach as a wave of nausea coursed through her. Sesshomaru looked at her knowingly and she smiled, rubbing her stomach all the while. For now, she was off the London to see the Wammy kid's again. Maybe Mello would be a little bit friendlier than last visit.

**Two weeks later.**

The whole squad, even the Chief, was showing her so much sympathy and it was irking the shit out of Kagome. It was okay for the first few Days but enough was enough. Kagome was setting up the room for L. It was his 25th birthday and Kagome wanted it to be special. She ordered a vanilla cake from France too. It was topped with strawberries and cherry syrup with 'Happy Birthday' etched in chocolate frosting. She got some wine straight from Italy, even though she won't be having any, and later, the room would theirs so they can have a night cap.

She had Raito and Misa take him out all day to try pastries all over Tokyo and she knew that would keep him preoccupied since she feigned sick just to get him out. Everything was almost ready too. All she need was the candles. She ran into the kitchen and looked everywhere for them nearly burning herself on a hot pan of grease. She had to hide the candles since not only did L have a sweet tooth, but Kagome did as well and that would be bad since the where edible candles.

Kagome tugged at the hem of her black sweater dress and adjusted her heels. It was Misa's idea for everyone to where black since it was also Halloween and Kagome refused to where orange; even though she could wear it. She got a txt from Raito on her phone reading: "we are on the elevator."

Kagome scrambled to get everyone in place and turned off the lights. They all stood in the quiet darkness waiting. The heard a little beep and the door opened. "Where is everybody?" L asked he flipped the switch and was assaulted by confetti. "Happy Birthday!" everyone cried. Miyu (wondered what happened to her hunh?) ran up to L and ran around his feet. He was stunned. They have been hunting Kira for nearly 3 years and not once did they celebrate his birthday. In fact, he never told them when his birthday was. "How did you know?" L asked Kagome. "Watari told me. I wasn't here when you had your other non existent party last year but I'm here now. Happy birthday L;" She smiled and he gave her a little lopsided grin and started enjoying the festivities.

It was present time and L had an announcement. He wanted to bring it up to the others for awhile but he couldn't think of a better time. "Before we continue I would like to tell you all something." Everyone stopped talking and turned to face him. L coughed and sighed. "As you know, we are currently tracking down Higuchi. Also, we lost a member of our squad. However, we continued on and we have gotten this far. When Kira is caught and arrested we will return to our normal lives, or what's left of it." The other laughed lightly but what he said was true. Aizawa's wife threatened to leave him numerous times. "As soon as Kira is caught, I will be getting married and moving away. Some where far away from Japan and you may never see again. If she wishes, we may just stay, who knows?" the room grew quiet but then everyone shouted. "WHAT!!"

The room was in turmoil, questions shout out from this person and that person with little room from answers. "What about Kagome-chan?" Misa asked. Everyone grew quiet and turned to see Kagome smiling brightly at them. All she did was hold up her hand revealing the ring and that's when it got very quiet. "It was an accident really, but over time we just decided why not." L said blankly. Kagome scoffed at him but walked over to him and kissed him. They awed but Raito was glaring. 'He's trying to take away Kagome. I won't let that happen.'

Later, as predicted, the room cleared and only L and Kagome remained in the room. "Want a drink? It's really sweet." He took a very small amount of the wine and sipped it. "So: now what?" Kagome asked playing with his hair. L shrugged. "I know what we can do." Kagome whispered in his ear. L's face went from shock to amazement and finally agreeable. Kagome pulled him off the couch and led him into the room and shut the door.

**NOVEMBER**

Kagome was clutching the toilet with all her might. She whimpered when she felt another wave of nausea kick in and she heaved the last few contents of her breakfast up. She was at Sesshomaru's house for another session. Sesshomaru was standing outside of the door waiting for her to come out. Finally, the toilet flushed, the water ran and he heard scrubbing. He walked in and patted her on the head. "When do you plan on telling him?" he asked. Kagome frowned. "Tell him what?" Sesshomaru looked at her as if she grew two heads. "You're pregnant. And from the smell of it, you're about 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days along." Kagome sputtered. How stupid she felt. Of course she was pregnant! No periods, slight weight gain, morning sickness, weird cravings… all of the symptoms where right in her face. If only her mom lived a little longer. She would have gotten her wish.

Then something clicked. Her mom knew! _"So I won't be able to meet my grand kids or even see my eldest marry." _She remembered her mother saying. Kagome smiled and clutched her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. At least she knew all about it. Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her down. "Were going to an obstetrician tomorrow get some sleep for now." Kagome nodded and curled up into a ball. How was she going to tell L?

**MEANWHILE IN JAPAN**

"We secured the note book! Oh my God what is that!" one of the officers yelled. "Good. Bring it over here." L said. A few of the officers that touched the notebook where terrified but L couldn't figure out why. Finally the book was passed over to him when he felt a pang in his chest. L grabbed thee book and frowned. Something wasn't right. It was either the Death Note which he held tightly in his hands or Kagome.

He looked up and his eye widened. In the distance was a tall skeleton like figure. It had haunting golden eyes and it turned to look at him. 'They do exist. A Shinigami…' "L!" Raito yelled at him. He jumped slightly startled. "Yes?" "May I get the notebook please?" L handed it over to him with out looking. "Maybe by some chance there..." Raito started to say but as soon as his hands grabbed the notebook the world darkened and hey gasped. All the memories of him being Kira instantly filled his mind, one at a time. When they stopped he was gasping and then he stopped.

L looked over at Raito with a look in his eyes. "What's wrong Raito?" he said nothing at first but then opened his laptop and began typing. "Nothing I'm going to see if the names in this book match up with the victims that recently died." L nodded and turned back to the Shinigami that was now standing a little bit closer to him. Raito used this distraction the open his watch and prick his finger with a needle. 'This should work…' he thought as he wrote Higuchi's named in his blood. When he finished he waited…and waited…and waited… Raito sighed in frustration. 'This has got to be the longest 40 seconds in my life.' Raito thought agitated. Finally he turned to see Higuchi collapse. He smirked and if L wasn't with him he would have laughed. 'It's time to end this game. And to start, L has to die. It was fun L, this little game of cat and mouse we played for almost 3-4 years but now it's getting boring and I have a world to clean.'

**BACK WITH ****KAGOME**

Kagome laid her head against the cool glass of the train. Fricking Sesshomaru was right done to the exact day of her pregnancy. She was almost 4 months pregnant with L's child. Kagome smiled though and rubbed the bump on her stomach. It was starting to show a little bit with her normally petite and slim figure. She wasn't a keg belly yet but in due time she would be. When the train stopped she waited for the other people to get off before pushing her way through the crowd. When she got outside she saw L, Misa and Raito standing off to the side waiting. "Kagome!" Misa cried running up to her and hugging her to death. Kagome frowned. The whole time after Raito and Misa got out their auras where pure but now the where dark and tainted all over again. She looked over at Raito and sucked in a deep breath. His eyes…just a second ago they were red.

Misa babbled the entire time it took to get to the hotel with Rem floating around her and Raito. Then L turned and said, "Shinigami, meet Kagome." Kagome tripped over her feet slightly but caught herself. "Kagome, can you see it?" Kagome frowned and shook her head no. L nodded and handed her the notebook. "Now can you see her." Kagome feigned surprise and yelped. "What is that?" she asked pretending to be scared. "This is a Shinigami. Remember our conversation from months ago when you said Kira gave the notebook to some power hungry fool? Well Higuchi was killed seconds after the notebook was retrieved from him. Kagome smiled at Rem and she nodded. "Well, welcome to the group."

As soon as Kagome got in the room Miyu ran over to her and jumped into her arms. "I missed you too but you're getting to big to jump into my arms." Kagome said sternly but giggled when she started licking her fiercely. "Welcome back. We have a lot to go over." Kagome sat down slowly as Matsuda began to rattle off about what happened. Kagome frowned when she heard the rules of the death note. Somebody had them altered there was no such rule about the user of the death note and anyone coming into contact with it dying. Where did that even come from and how stupid can the others be for even believing it. In spite of this, she couldn't utter a single word or she would have to go into detail about how she knew all of that and blah, blah, blah. She looked over at L to see him pilling up sugar cubes. His eyes looked even more soulless then ever. Chief Yagami and the others were still arguing about Raito and Misa and L wasn't even thinking paying attention.

Kagome worried for L. She looked over at Raito and she could read his facial expression complete. 'Checkmate.' Raito thought then looked at Kagome and smiled. 'Soon Kagome; This will all be over soon.

**DECEMBER CHRISTMAS EVE**

Kagome and Misa were decorating the ground floor of the hotel with Christmas decorations and things. Kagome could feel the holly jolliness of Christmas surged through her. Even her little one could feel it. Even though it was raining cats and dogs outside people where still making dinner and getting presents. Kagome smiled over at Misa. This would be a Christmas to remember. Kagome and Misa where throwing a party and this time it would have entertainment. They ran to the elevator after telling the manager they where done with decorating and waited. "We made it to the end of the year." Misa said wistfully. Kagome nodded in agreement. Things were still very slow and Kagome was very nervous. Ryuk's Death note was still floating around.

When she came inside she could hear the tolling of bells ring in her ear again. She shrugged it off this time. Kagome stood in front of all the detectives, their wives and children and friends; except for Raito and L. "Welcome all to the second to last party of this year. We would like to open this party with a classic Christmas song." Kagome said.

(Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas.)

Kagome: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... 

Misa: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you... 

Both: You baby

Misa: I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Kagome: I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do 

Both: Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby...

Kagome: All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing 

Both: Santa won't you bring me the one

I really need

won't you please bring my baby to me...

Misa: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door 

Kagome: Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is 

Misa: You...

Both: All I want for Christmas is you baby

Everyone clapped. L and Raito, who walked in while they were singing clapped gently. Kagome turned to see them clapping and waved. Souta, with his camera in hand smiled while Sayu smiled brightly up at them. Kagome climbed down and everyone began to fill around the tree. "Present time!" Misa cried. Presents were handed to each other and people where giggling and smiling.

Kagome got many presents like the new iPhone from Watari and a new collar set for Miyu from Aizawa. L's gift was the unabridged version of Edgar Allen Poe's works and she hugged him to death. Everyone was happy with there gifts and a few of them got drunk and sang Christmas carols all out of tune. Finally, L waved them all out and He and Kagome were all alone. "Aren't you glad I suggested you'd give them Christmas day off?" Kagome said snuggling into him. He nodded and they sat together on the couch listening to The Waltz of the Flowers. "Hey. Do you want your present now?" Kagome asked suddenly. L nodded. He was curious as to why she didn't have one under tree for him. Kagome sat up straight and took his hand in hers. Then, she placed it on her stomach. L was still blank until he felt a little thump. "What?" he whispered. Kagome nodded. "I'm pregnant, about 4 months and two weeks at that." She said smiling. L looked surprised. She was pregnant? I mean, yeah, she was gaining some weight but he didn't think it was because of that. L was still too shocked for words.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Kagome said frowning. She took his silence as a rejection. "I wouldn't ask you to." He mumbled pulling her closer. "Isn't this nice? Were getting married and a child is on its way;" She said in a wistful tone. "I just wish mama was alive to witness this." "When are you due?" L asked. Kagome sat there with a thoughtful look on her face then answered, "May. What a perfect month too!" she said giggling. "Right; any names?" L asked drowsily. Kagome shook her head no. "How can I give a baby a name with no last name?" "Lawliet;" He said sinking further into the couch. Kagome began to hum Hark the Harold and L began to drift of to sleep. When she finished she turned and smiled lovingly at L. She was going to be Mrs. L Lawliet.

This was the first time she ever seen him sleep, and it would be the last time he ever would.

Voluntarily of course;

**SOMEWHERE**

A black shadow smirked and began to cackle. "The time for the Grand Finale of this game;" And then it vanished.

**Christmas Evening 9:00 P.M.**

"Hey I'm going to give Ji-san his tea, I'll be right back" Kagome said. The other's nodded. L was dripping wet and Raito sneezed. They were talking again on the roof and finally came back down. Kagome took some of L's scones and put them on a tray to take to Watari. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very warm smile. "Konban-wa! Here's your tea." Kagome said handing it to him. "Why thank you. Won't you come in?" Kagome nodded happily and walked in behind him and shut the door. "So when is the baby due?" Kagome chocked on piece of scone she was chewing on and gasped. "How did you?" she asked but he cut her off. "When you started ordering room service; you only do that for L so that he could have his sweets. But when you started ordering pickled sardines with blue cheese and cinnamon I was a little curious.

"Then I heard you throwing it all up." He finished with a smile. Kagome smiled at him too. "You have my blessing." He said. Kagome hugged him and he started laughing until she heard him gasp. She looked up to she his face contorted in pain. "Ji-san!" Kagome cried. Watari wobbled out of her grip and hit a button on the computer. Red lights flashed all around and an annoying alarm blared all around the headquarters. Kagome ran over to him when he finally fell to the ground. She pushed her powers into her hand and placed it on his heart. Dark energy swirled all around it, gripping at his heart. Kagome pumped it and purified it instantly. Rem was doing all of this. Kagome checked Watari's vitals and sighed. He was breathing but it was so faint that no other person other than Sesshomaru would be able to hear it.

Kagome placed her hand on the wall and pushed her powers to search the entire building for Rem. She was right next door. Kagome rushed out and barged into the next room. Rem was in the process of writing L's name down. She just wrote 'Lawli' when she barged in. "Rem. What are you doing? You're killing off innocent people!" Kagome yelled at her. "Raito Yagami told me that this is the only way I can protect Misa." Rem said in her usual mellow tone. "Misa, the only person jeopardizing Misa's life is Raito. Rem, please erase his name. You're going to die again if you don't." Kagome said glaring at her. "Is that I threat Miko?" Kagome lost focus for a minute. "Don't you know what happens to a Shinigami that uses there death note to SAVE a humans life?" she yelled frustrated. Rem nodded.

Kagome held out her hands and a bow and arrow appeared out of no where. "It's different though, if I was the one to kill you. You won't return the Shinigami world as a dark vapor for your King to collect until you grow again. When I kill you, you will no longer exist. Period;" She notched the arrow into the bow and aimed. "Rem please; I don't want to do it. Don't kill L. I swear to you that Misa is only in danger of dying from the Shinigami eye trade." Kagome's eyes were filling with tears. Rem looked at  
Kagome and shook her head. Then she quickly flew up in the air and just as Kagome's arrow connected with her she wrote the last to letter's of L's last name in the book. Kagome watched Rem's ashes float back down to the ground and picked up the death note. When she killed Rem, it should have disappeared. Unless…

It had one more death to execute.

And she only had 20 seconds left. But they where down stairs, If she didn't purify the aura before he died her will never come back. Kagome broke down into hysterics and rushed down the stairs. The baby was upset at her distraught and began to make her nauseated by its constant movement. When Kagome got in front of the room L was falling from his chair and he looked at her, pain was evident in his eyes. And death;

Kagome let loose an ear piercing, heart wrenching and soul shattering scream and ran over to him but Matsuda caught her. "Let me go!" she yelled fighting Matsuda and now Chief Yagami and Aizawa's hands. Next thing you know they all pulled back holding there hands. "My hand! I was electrocuted." Matsuda yelled. But Aizawa still held her. "Let me go!" Kagome watched L's eyes slowly close and his little smile that screamed 'I was right' started to tighten. She could feel the evil radiating from Raito. She saw the evil smirk form on his lips while the other's where to busy trying to restrain her. Kagome felt hot tears run down her checks when L exhaled for the last time. She kicked Aizawa right in the family jewels and pushed Raito away from L while he was still screaming for him.

Kagome wasn't fazed by his fake theatrics and neither was Misa, who watched her only friend scream and cry over her lifeless fiancés body. Misa gripped at her heart as pain and guilt flooded through her every being. She finally realized what she had done. Yes, she was getting rid of an obstacle for Raito, but in doing so, she killed an innocent man. A man who was getting married to her only friend, the man who was going to be a Daddy. Misa knew about the baby ever since Kagome came back from London. Misa looked over at Kagome, activating her Shinigami eyes. Over Kagome's head was still the word _Ama_ but that wasn't it. Above that was a time line, and it showed only a few more minutes. "We have to calm Kagome down!" Misa yelled. They turned to her as Kagome was still on the floor crying and screaming and beating on the ground.

Misa frowned at there hesitation. "She's going to have a baby!" she yelled at them. Men where so slow sometimes. Then another wave of guilt hit her. She just killed someone's parent like somebody did hers. Tears ran down her checks, mascara and all. After a minute Raito pulled Kagome up from the ground and held her. He didn't hear what Misa yelled to them over the screaming of Kagome and the alarm. All he knew was that L was out of the way and Kagome was now free. Kagome was too weak to do anything else. Then a pain surged through her body and she clenched her stomach. The baby! Something was wrong with her baby. Kagome screamed one final time before passing out. She heard someone yelling to call the hospital.

**Sometime later**

Kagome stood with Mrs. Yagami holding her hand tightly. Her heart went out to the girl she considered her own daughter. Kagome's baby dies of complications. The doctor couldn't go into anymore details because Kagome threw the life monitor machine at him. Then her IV stand when he told her the sex of the baby. Kagome wouldn't eat, speak; nothing. Not even Souta or Sesshomaru could get her to talk. Sesshomaru wasn't even standing with Kagome much to Mrs. Yagami's chagrin. He was supposed to be her "Onii-sama" but where was he? Souta stood in front of Kagome as the other detectives stood around her. As they stood there in the cemetery, Kira was going on a rampage again. Misa wasn't at the funeral but Raito was. He kept sneaking glances at Kagome but she wasn't even focusing on him.

Even though she was free of L and could be his, he did something terrible. Something a God nor human should ever do.

He killed a woman's unborn child. A child that would have possibly bettered the world in a different way than he was doing; It would have been able to live in the new utopia he was creating. He paused in his thoughts just as Kagome stepped forward. What was she doing? He heard muffled sounds before finally he heard her singing.

( Hiru no suki from Outlaw star ending 1)

Oto no nai mahiru  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
Hanabira ga yureta

Nani ge nai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de  
Yondeiru no

Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Toji kometa hanashi o  
Hikari furasu you ni  
Kikasete ne sotto

Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no?  
Mune no itami o  
Soshite ima yori yasashiku  
Naru no ne

Atatakai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna namae de  
Yondeiru no

Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Mabushikute mienai  
Tooi mirai no koto  
Kikasete ne sotto

_END_

Her voice was filled with so much sorrow and grief that he was heart clenched. He looked around to see his mother sobbing and hugging Kagome from behind. Sayu and Souta were holding hands while his sister cried into his shoulder. Kagome's eyes were blank, looking at the three grave plots: Watari, L, and Shippo as she decided to name him. She lost yet again, another child, another beloved and another family member. Her eyes were haunting. She was dead from the inside out. She began to sing the same song again but in English.

One soundless midday,  
the wind was fresh and clean,  
and the flower petals swayed as if they were asleep.

This serene feeling...  
Tell me, what's the name that people give it?

Tell me a story that's locked away in the white sand of the moon,  
let me hear it as gently as light shining down…

Kagome began to walk away while she was still singing. Souta was going to run after her but Chief Yagami stopped him. "What if hurts herself!" Matsuda yelled in Souta's defense. "It wouldn't matter. She's already dead. Kira already killed all the people she cared for in one shot, she's just a shell now." Sayu whispered. Raito frowned. Hearing his little sister's voice made him cringe. It was as if she was blaming him. Kagome wasn't walking very fast because they could still hear her singing. The other's filled out to leave and Raito erupted in laughter. He fell on top of L's grave laughing and shouting stupid things forgetting that Kagome was still near. Kagome tilted her head slightly as a raven landed on her shoulder.

Raito was Kira and that was that. And just as Kagome said before in the past to L when they first met; Kira had killed someone close and precious to her and she wanted revenge. That thought alone caused some life the sparkle in her eyes. It was time to get that revenge. This was a Christmas to remember indeed.

**Somewhere**

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said entering the morgue. He had specifically requested not to bury the body of L Lawliet and Shippo. He already saw the baby and sighed softly. The man that led him down the stairs nodded to him and closed the door. Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and held it over L's lifeless body. The demons of hell where already there and were multiplying in numbers just to eat his soul. The baby was already dead and Sesshomaru had a feeling that it was because he wasn't even born yet. Maybe if it was a newborn he might have been able to save it.

He swiped them away and L glowed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru. "You still got work to do detective." Sesshomaru said handing him a change of clothe and a wig. "Let's go. We have work to do." L nodded and followed Sesshomaru out of the cold room and up to the surface world. "Thank you Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "No problem Lord Sesshomaru."

L looked at Sesshomaru in bewildered amazement. Just who or what was Sesshomaru. And where was Kagome?

**OWARI**

30 pages people! I hope you enjoyed the climax of this story so far. Hopefully I got most of the kinks out. Remember 10 reviews or no more. This is the longest chapter by far and It's not even because of the…6-8 songs used. It would just be 22 or something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and wish me luck in my senior year! Oh and as for the Spanish parts:

When kagome calls Miguel she is asking him to reserve the best table in the restaurant. And he says no problem it will be ready when they got there. She says thank very much, and he says as I said no problem he'd do anything for a friend.

Then when kagome is at Wammy's she said, I love you too.

So that's it.

ENJOY


	7. Losing My Grip

Okay, I only got 8 reviews and a harsh flame for chapter 1 but you know what…

I WAS SO TOUCHED BY THE LOVE IN THE 8 REVIEWS I GOT THAT I WAS INSPIRED TO QUICKLY WRITE CHAPTER 7!!!!

To the flames bastard who said all that shit in chapter 1, duh of course it was chapter one but chapter 6 was the best chapter with less mistakes so before you flame someone's story try and take the time to read through the whole damn thing.

And only punk-bitch bastards like you, who spend all there time on the computer with no life of there fucking own; who loves to flame the living shit out of someone's story because, yeah they fucked up the grammar and plot and stuff but at least they tried, you don't have any imagination of your own to post your own fucking story doesn't give you the right to decided that you want to be a mega turd and flame my story. Also, I'd like to point out that I wasn't upset about the flame. I'm livid that an asshole like you get to keep there ID's when good authors get there's taken away because of a oops. Kick rocks, eat shit and die. And what bitch!

To the following people: AnimeQween, kandy123654, Evil Bunny of Death,

Spastic Freak, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Demonic kunoichikagi, IcedLilith and Lady Niona.

These are the people who reviewed up to me updating.

I love you guys!!! X3

This chapter is for: IcedLilith and Holly

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: THE RESON WHY THIS IS SO LATE IS BECAUSE IT WAS DELETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO I HAD TO FIND IT BECAUSE MY FRIEND HAD THE OTHER COPY.

**GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: My Immortal

L sat there looking at Sesshomaru from across the couch with a frown on his face. It's been 3 months since he opened his beady black eyes and saw Sesshomaru hovering over him with a glowing blue sword. As soon as they got to Sesshomaru's home, Sesshomaru informed him that he had to take care of some important business and would be back to answer his questions in two months. It was the beginning of January. He and Watari were put on house arrest to prevent them from trying to contact Kagome. He was seriously hoping that everything that was happening was just a part of his imagination but then he realized two things: one, No Kagome. Two, he remembered falling out of the chair and dying from a heart attack.

Finally, Sesshomaru returned, weeks late, but he did return.

Sesshomaru took along swig tea and sighed while setting the cup down. "Before I begin telling you anything, I need for you to swear that nothing I tell you will ever be repeated to other humans. If this should happen your life will end as soon as you speak. If you can not agree to my deal then you will die right here, right now, like you are supposed to be anyway, by my claws." L looked at him and blinked slowly. "Claws?" he asked quietly. "Yes claws. I swear you humans are deaf." He crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap. "Who are you really?" L asked.

Sesshomaru stood up and pressed a claw at his temple. A dull green light surrounded him and as quickly as it came, it faded leaving behind Sesshomaru in his full glory. His once black hair turned as silver as moonbeams, his once brown eyes turned into a molten amber. Two magenta stripes formed on his cheeks and in the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent mark. Sesshomaru flexed his hand showing L his now clawed covered hand. "As I was saying, do you agree?" Sesshomaru's hand glowed a green color and he swiped at the coffee table. The table instantly burned and crumpled. L nodded and Sesshomaru pulled the hair from his face in order to show his now pointed ears.

Sesshomaru sat back down and took a deep breath. "Before I explain anything at all I have to tell you this. I am a Daiyokai, meaning that I am a great demon. My name is Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands; at least that's what it was called 522 years ago. Back in the Feudal era was when I ruled and reigned for at lease 7 centuries before humans began to emasculate the entire demon population. I was alive to watch my fellow lords die from human attacks and I blended in along with the few remaining demons. My lands now included Kagome's shrine. I literally own her but I consider her my sister only."

L, who was taking a sip of his teach choked. "Own?" he inquired. "Yes own. The name of her shrine is Higure or Sunset shrine. I own the land of the west and the sunsets in the west…making any sense here? Also, her grand ancestor purchased a whole plot of land from me and as long as I protected them from demons and thieves they would offer me their services." "That doesn't explain the owning my fiancé thing." "Yes it does." Sesshomaru paused and tossed him a photo album. "It was a present from Kagome when I adopted her as my little sister."

L opened the album and saw a younger version of Kagome hugging onto a frowning Sesshomaru. She looked so happy in that picture. "Three are three worlds in existence. Two you are unaware of. The first world would be Reikai, the spirit world. That is where souls go after they die. In between Reikai and Makai, the demon world, is limbo or purgatory where you were heading because of your cruelty to Misa and Raito. Makai is a world of chaos. I would have been there but if I did I wouldn't be able to see Kagome. Last but not least is Ningenkai, the human world.

"The Three worlds are secured by strong barriers created by Kagome's ancestress Kirayuko. She placed that barrier to stop demons from getting into Ningenkai and to stop spirits from causing chaos in either world. There are many demons in the Ningenkai but they keep the peace and don't do crazy things, until you have the stupid ones that act out but they are immediately taken care of buy the executioners or Grim Reapers who act as warriors for Rekai.

"Then you have the Shinigami world. The world of death and damnation; and before you ask the answer is no, the Shinigami world is not Hell. That's two different places. Hell is part of Makai and Heaven is part of Reikai. The Shinigami world is a dreary and barren wasteland with apples that taste like saw dust. Shinigami are Death gods. Rekai has no power over then and they cannot stop Shinigami from killing humans because they are not killing innocent humans they are killing damned souls and filling the role that was supposedly supposed to be Grim Reapers job.

"The Shinigami world is filled with holes that allow them to peer all over the world with out having to leave there realm, but then you have stupid Shinigami who want to play games because they are bored or fell in love with a certain human. For instance Rem adored Misa to the fullest. There was another one too by the name of Gelus but I will not get into that." Sesshomaru paused long enough fro L to shift in his seat and continued.

"Kagome is like no ordinary human." "She's a miko." L said grunting. "Yes, but she has powers." Silence filled to room, the only sound that could be heard was L's light breathing. "Tell me, have you ever heard a weird noise coming from another room that kagome was ever in alone?" L tapped his chin and remembered when he heard a loud crash from her room and when they went to investigate there was nothing. "Also, have you ever notice her stare off in another direction randomly or talk to someone that wasn't even there. Did she look like she was acting when ever you questioned her?"

L instantly remembered when Kagome was talking to herself during the office party from three years ago and when Kagome was first introduced to Rem. She… "Didn't need the death note to see the Shinigami; she could see them couldn't see them." "Kagome is the last powerful Miko in the history of this world. She is also a Divine Deity. An angel if you'd like to be brash. She is protected by the Gods. So if she was trying to kill herself, right now at this second, some kind of force would come over and stop her. Amaterasu, the sun-goddess is also one of Kagome's many ancestresses.

"I am not telling you about her life because I feel that it is not my position to tell you that. However, I will tell you this much. Kagome is supposedly the reincarnation of the original guardian of the Shikon no tama Kikyo. Everyone believed that to be true but in truth she was not. Kagome is the direct reincarnation of Midoriko the creator of the Shikon. Midoriko was a shrine maiden of great spiritual power from many centuries before the Feudal era. She had the power to destroy demons by purifying their souls, and was considered the most powerful living human alive in her time. During a battle with a powerful group of demons, she tired and was unable to purify a fierce demon's soul that she had seized.

"As she neared death in battle, she thrust forth her soul from her body, and by taking and enveloping the souls of the demon with which she battled, the sacred jewel was formed. Her soul remained locked in battle with the youkai's soul inside the Shikon Jewel until its destruction by Kagome. Kagome inherited all Midoriko power during the final battle with Naraku and she knows. Her bloodline is filled with powerful women, even her mother. Her mother was great at omikuji, fortune telling. All the men, how ever, only had so much as spiritual awareness. Their power is weak or they barely have any power at all."

L flipped through the book and saw a picture of Kagome bathing with a read haired kid. 'Is this her first child?' "Yes, that is Shippo. Unfortunate death; he was a fox demon, and orphan at that, and she took him in a cared for him as if he came from her womb."

L nodded, taking in all this information. "Now for the current matters; Kagome, as it seems, has barely left your grave since I first revived you. We can't not just go and get her and then reveal the fact that I revived you. We will, in due time. As for now, I am being informed that Raito is keeping a sharp eye on her, as is his family. I'm not sure of what to make of this situation at all." When Sesshomaru mentioned Raito's name it struck a chord in him. Because of Raito's idiocy not only was Kagome heart broken because of his death, but now, the death of their child was another grievance. Especially after what happened to her first child (I know this sentence makes no sense but I can't reword it.)

Anger bubbled in his chest and thoughts of bodily harm filled L's thoughts. "Where is she now?" Sesshomaru looked up from his computer, that appeared out of no where, and said, "Souta says that she is now back at the hotel room bathing. Souta has been telling me every move Kagome make's just in case she tries to harm herself. It's a ritual for her really. She sleeps, and cries over your graves: yours, Watari's and Shippo's, she sings, and then she leaves to bathe and then come back. Then every other day, she goes to that Hispanic restaurant and sings some more.

"Her friend there likes it when she visits. It brings more costumers in, just to see "La Llorona", The Weeping Woman, from Hispanic legend." "Why is Souta the only one watching her?" "He isn't." L looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly. "Matsuda and Aizawa watch over her every other day. Sayu brings Kagome food and sit with her for a few hours before she leaves. I think…"

Sesshomaru broke of from what he was saying when his cell phone went off. "Talk to me Watari." "It seems that she finally lost her voice. In the middle of her song she broke off and she's looking blankly at our graves."

Sesshomaru sighed. L looked at Sesshomaru blankly. "What is wrong with that?" "Other than being her brother, I am her psychiatrist. Kagome breaking off in the middle of a song means she has lost all will to live. I don't think she lost her voice, I think she's tired of singing. Where going to have to change our plans. We have to retrieve her immediately." Sesshomaru stood up and reverted back into his disguise and grabbed a coat. L followed immediately behind him.

**WITH KAGOME**

She was still lying on top of his grave. She's been in the same spot for the last few weeks since the funeral. Raito watched as Kagome slowly rose from the grave and started singing the same song again:

Oto no nai mahiru  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
Hanabira ga yureta

Nani ge nai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de  
Yondeiru no

Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Toji kometa hanashi o  
Hikari furasu you ni  
Kikasete ne sotto

Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no?  
Mune no itami o  
Soshite ima yori yasashiku  
Naru no ne

Atatakai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna namae de  
Yondeiru no

Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Mabushikute mienai  
Tooi mirai no koto  
Kikasete ne sotto

Each time she sang it was filled with even more emotion than the last time. Each day, she would walk to back to the hotel and he presumed, bathed and come right back. Other days she would go to that restaurant and sing too. Raito sighed and pushed some hair behind his ear. Was Kagome truly that traumatized by what he did? Yeah, he killed her fiancé and yeah, the baby died from complications, but she didn't cry as hard when her mom died.

Raito watched as Kagome stood up and began singing again:

Oto no nai mahiru  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
Hanabira ga—

Raito looked up and saw Kagome in a new light.

She was still beautiful. She looked like a broken angel. An angel cast out of Heaven. Her hair was longer and slightly unkempt. Being age 21 was also a bonus for her curves filled out even more. Her eyes though scared him. They were still beautiful but they were damaged. Her eyes were no longer the sparkling Sapphire they once were. They were a cold Grey-blue. "Raito, what's going on?" Matsuda whispered over to him. Raito didn't understand what he was talking about until he looked back to Kagome.

She was holding her throat and was gazing at the graves in confusion until a spark of understanding filled her eyes. "Midoriko, when I die, do not follow me into the after life." 'What is she talking about?' Raito thought. Misa, who was watching sadly from a restaurant, gasped at what she saw. There was a woman in battle armor standing next to Kagome. Walking out of the restaurant to the cemetery, Misa crotched behind a marker to listen to the conversation.

"I don't want to live anymore." Kagome said looking at Midoriko. She had been singing the same song for months now. When she finally broke off, Kagome decided that she wanted to join her fiancé and sons in the after life. She tired of the pain and suffering she had to go through. "Kagome, please, we will not let you harm yourself. You need to protect the jewel no matter what." "Fuck the jewel." Kagome yelled pulling the jewel from around her neck. "This little gem of utter suffering and damnation that you selfishly pushed on to me and RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE with! Take the damn jewel with you to the after life already."

Midoriko reached for Kagome but she stepped out of her reach. "Kagome, I…I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're going through. I didn't push this responsibility on you. Kikyo did when she…" Kagome held up her hand to silence her. "Don't lie. You and I both know that Kikyo was the best guardian over the jewel. Even with the lies about falling in love will make her lose her power, she was still strong enough to protect the jewel. When she died, the jewel didn't disappear, the jewel entered one of the mourners. This particular mourner was Fujiko Higure, a shrine maiden from present day Hokkaido. You decided to place the jewel into her family simply because Kaede wasn't strong enough to protect it so you just pushed the burden on someone else.

"She died at age 29 from a demon ambush. Her daughter, the next holder, Atsuko Higure, dies at age 25 from bandit attacks, her daughter Miyuko who married a monk by the name of Shinji Higurashi, died from leukemia. His daughter Ami died from poison. Then the jewel skipped a few generations and finally found another holder. Me."

Misa was confused. What was Kagome talking about? She read about the Shikon legend at the Hanami festival. The jewel was wished on and the travelers went back to their normal lives. There was no passing of the jewel down generations. It went from Kikyo to the girl who over came time.

Wait…

Misa eyes widened. 'She's the girl from the legend?!?!?!' Misa thought bewildered.

"You ruined the lives of every Higurashi/Higure woman in existence. When are you going to take responsibilities for you errors? Your mistakes Midoriko. You are the reason for the corruption in the jewel. You didn't place a curse on the jewel. You placed a curse on the holder of the jewel didn't you?" "Kagome, that was by mistake, I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

Kagome shook her head. "I heard enough. I broke that curse after the death of my father. I overcame my bitterness. My hate and that broke it. YOU PUT ANOTHER one on there when I got older. In fact, I think you put one back on there when it was ripped from my side. I don't care about you or any other spirit in the Jewel. Just admit it. You were pissed off from being dumped by your past beau. You cursed his whole family because of your bitterness. You selfish, conniving, idiotic bitch." The jewel lifted from the ground and floated towards Kagome but Kagome placed a dark shield around her.

"Oh, no." Midoriko whispered. Kagome was slowly turning into a Dark Miko. Her shield was flashing a purple and pink and was changing fast. Misa could see everything that was happening. The jewel hit the barrier and flew straight at Souta who was coming to see her. "I won't be a puppet for the God's any longer!" a burst of light shot from her hands and hit Midoriko in the chest. Kagome was running at the time and didn't see Midoriko fade away in pain.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Across railroad tracks, through mounds of people, past rushing cars and trucks. Kagome ran until she reached a high tower over looking the sea. "To easy," Kagome said. The jewel materialized out of nowhere and tried to attach it's self to her again. Kagome flicked it away with a dark purple flash. Kagome ran up the rest of the stairs to the top. When she reached it she threw open the door just to be hit in the face by wind and rain. Kagome paid it no mind as she continued forward. When she reached the railing she climbed to the top and dropped her shield just as the jewel was coming for again. She let it wrap around her neck before smiling to herself.

"Don't do it!" Kagome looked up sharply and saw Sesshomaru standing in the entrance. "You've been through this before. Why are you giving up so quickly!" he yelled at her. "I love you aniki. Goodbye…" Kagome shut her eyes and leaped.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to rush out to her when he was pushed away. He watched as L ran and leaped of the building. 'Humph, wonder what took him so long? Silly humans.'

L forced his body down just in time to wrap his arms around her slender frame. "You shouldn't give up on life so soon." Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her eyes filled with tears as the rain pelted both of them. "You're…" "I'm here." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. The two of them hit the water still holding on to each other…

TBC CLIFF HANGER

HOPE U LIKED IT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!:

Things you should know:

The three worlds. Makai and Reikai. YUYUHAKUSHO, thought I should add it.

Why does Sesshomaru know about the worlds?? Next chapter.

The weeping woman: is a very good tale about a mother and her lost, it's awesome

OH AND THE WHOLE MISA SEEING THE WHOLE THING: her shinigami eyes can see shinigami. Shinigami are just dead beings in some sort. Midoriko is dead, so I decided to squeeze the two together.

The convo with Midoriko.: is confusing no?

OH AND I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!: HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!!


	8. Life part 1

HELLO MINNA-SAN!! HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE TO PERPETUAL MISDEMORS!!!! ENJOY AND THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: It was Sudden Fascination

_There was darkness everywhere. Kagome was standing in the middle of a sea of blood, her arms tied behind her back. There was a pressure pushing down her that was making her dizzy when the part of the sea she was standing on opened up and she feel right in. _

_It was cold. She could here a baby crying somewhere in the sea and Kagome tried to swim towards it but couldn't. A figure appeared her with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes. "Haha-ue; How could you let them defile my grave? How could let me die mama. Why are you still alive? Why won't you join me in hell? Were all waiting here for you, see?" Kagome eyes opened wide as she was greeted with the site of her friend's bodies. They were falling apart and moldy. The only person there, whose body wasn't falling apart, was Kikyo._

_She was smiling at her with a smug look on her face. "I told you reincarnation. You will never be stronger than me." Kagome tried to speak up, to tell that bitch that she wasn't her reincarnation but her voice wouldn't come out. _

_Sango and Miroku reached out and started pulling at her arms savagely. Kagome tried to scream but she couldn't. _

_Inuyasha reached over to her and started rubbing her face with his deteriorating fingers that made her cringe away in disgust. "I still want you Kagome. You can be my mistress when I get bored of Kikyo. Consider this repayment for all the good things you done for me."_

_Kagome finally found her voice and screamed. The entire background shattered like glass. Kagome was released from the tight hold on her and crumbled on the ground and curled into the fetal position. _

_Then a scene appeared before her. She was in the cemetery standing over L's Grave:_

_Kagome stood in front of L's grave, tears streaming down her face. It's been one week since he died by the cruel hands of Raito. Her mind was racing with questions and evil thoughts, her heart was dead, and her eyes were dying._

_Her eyes held rage, pain, agony, loneliness and bitterness. Her Aura surged around her as if trying to comfort her but its efforts where futile. 'Kagome, Please stop this nonsense. Yes, your mate is dead but you need to focus on life right now.' Midoriko's slightly encouraging words made Kagome freeze. "Did you ever have any children?" Kagome asked out loud. 'No. I haven't had any children. Children would be a result of my deflowering and thus I would lose my powers.' _

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know my powers were never weakened by stupid things like love or sex so why did it affect yours? Let me guess, that's what your master told you? 'Listen here reincarnation. You will not disrespect my master. She was the most skillful Miko in the entire world. Even at the power I reached in my teen years she could defeat me in under 10 seconds.' "If that was true then why did she die? Were you ever in love?" 'Never; love was for weak people or people who didn't have any responsibilities in the real world. I chose my path; I don't regret my decision at all.' _

_Kagome shook her head and turned to see a father and son playing catch in the distance. "I lost two children. I lost two loves. You never had any children to love, you never had someone to love, and you never cared for anyone in the ways of love so you wouldn't understand what I'm feeling. _

"_Why are you even talking to me all of a sudden? You never tried to speak to me since Inuyasha killed Shippo. I'm sick of always losing. Why do the fates have to constantly pick on me? Why am I there favorite person to fuck over? Why won't you and all the other bastards like you leave me alone?! Do you guys get some kind of sick high at my pain and suffering? Why aren't you guys messing with Raito since he's Kira? Why are you trying to make me go crazy! WHY YOU BASTARDS WON'T LET ME BE HAPPY!!!" _

_All the pain swelled up in her heart again and she screamed in pain and anguish._

"_Kagome" Someone was calling m._

_She refused to move from her spot. The voice was familiar. She was afraid._

_If the owner of the voice was who she thought it was then she wasn't going to open her eyes._

"_Kagome, please open your eyes." The voice said again._

_Kagome started whimpering and thrashing._

L was lying on the bed provided for him during his stay in Sesshomaru's home. After being pulled out of the water by some near by fishermen, Sesshomaru brought the two of them back to his home. Kagome was running a fever.

Her pneumonia had kicked back in with a vengeance and Sesshomaru refused to take her too the hospital. L was pissed. His fiancé was laying her having terrible dreams for the last two days. She had been unresponsive to his voice up until now. "Kagome, please…" she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. They were misty with tears but they were there natural blue instead of grey.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. L was lying next to her, looking down at her with so much passion in his eyes that made her shiver. "This isn't happening to me. Please tell me you're real…" Kagome whimpered grabbing for his hands.

If she could only touch him then she would know for sure. Those dreams she's constantly been having had not only broken her but they made her really want to give up.

If he was truly here with her, not just another illusion, or a spirit trying to get her to join them in hell the she knew that she could make it and that everything would be all right…

L reached for her and grasped it tightly in his. "I am here."

Kagome smiled and fell back asleep. L wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Now that she was awake, the rest of his questions could be answered.

* * *

Souta was on his way to Sayu's house. They had a date to go on. Sayu was still worried about Kagome but with some reassurance from her Brother and Souta, Kagome was safe and in the hospital. She wanted to visit but no one would tell her the hospital she was even in. Souta was smiling. Today was the day her would give Sayu a promise ring. They have been together for awhile and hopefully, after they get settled into their future careers there will be some time for the two of them to get together.

Another worry on his mind, other than her saying no, was his sister. She was tough but even she could break under so much strain. He cared and loved his sister, and as his nearly only remaining relative left he would do anything to make sure that she is well taken cared off.

On his way to college in the fall on a full sports scholarship he planned on going out for an American baseball team like his hero Matsui. Also, just in case he didn't get signed, he planned on majoring in Photography and possibly minor in criminal justice.

Adjusting the flowers in his hand, Souta walked up the pathway leading up to her front door and knocked. The door opened and he was greeted by a teary eyed Mrs. Yagami. "Souta…" she grabbed his hands and started crying. Something was wrong. Dead wrong, of course. The flowers fell to the ground in a silent thud as Souta listened to Mrs. Yagami tell him all about what happened.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next day feeling warm and protected. She turned and saw L lying next to her and felt her eyes watering up with tears. Sesshomaru must have brought him back to life for her. Wiping some of the hair out his face, L woke up to see Kagome smiling at him, a watery but happy smile. The life had returned to her eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. "Welcome back." She said. L rolled over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They made love that morning like they never had before.

When they were done they bathed and went to go feed themselves. After fixing L some chocolate chunk pancakes with powdered sugar and strawberries on top, Kagome began her story.

"As you know by now, I am a Miko and the last guardian of the Shikon no Tama." "I didn't know about being the last guardian, but do go on." She glared at him but continued. "My family consisted of many strong women that protected the Jewel but each of them was over come by the evil of the jewel. It corrupted them, bit, by bit until it destroyed them. The only way to destroy the jewel was for someone of pure heart to wish upon it with a selfless wish. But as time went on, the previous guardian Kikyo realized that there was no such thing as a selfless wish.

"Kikyo was supposedly my incarnate from 522 years ago during the Warring States Era. She was passed on the responsibility of caring for the jewel after a Taijiya village realized that more was needed in order to keep the jewel purified.

"At the time, Kikyo was falling in love with a young hanyou named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was scored by all since he was not only a bastard child, but a hanyou which is part human, part demon. The son of a human princess named Izaiyou and Inu no taisho Touga. At the same time, Kikyo was taking care of a severely burned bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo and longed to taint her and love her. Kaede, Kikyo's little sister who also tended to Onigumo, told him about Inuyasha and Kikyo causing him to grow intensely jealous.

"Also, Kikyo began to realize that the more she fell in love with Inuyasha the weaker her powers got. Onigumo, desperate by this point, offered his body to countless demons in order to gain Kikyo's affection. Thus the birth of Naraku..."

L decided to interrupt at that point. "Why did Kikyo's powers weaken just from falling in love? Where your powers weakened?" Kagome shook her head. "That is something I will explain when I start talking about me. Now, where was I? Oh yeah…well anyway, now that Naraku was born, he devised a plan to turn the two of them against each other. Disguising himself as Inuyasha, he attacked Kikyo and took the jewel from her. In the mean time, the real Inuyasha was on his way to the village when they began to attack him.

"He found the jewel lying around and picked it up, thinking something was wrong with Kikyo and rushed to find her. Kikyo, hurt severely from her injures and the betrayal tracked down Inuyasha and pinned him to the Goshinboku tree with a enchanted arrow putting him to sleep until she pulled it out which never would happened because she was dying. Reaching back to her village she instructed them to burn her along with the jewel so she may bring it with her to hell and no one would have to go through such pain again.

"But that's where she fucked up." Kagome bit out bitterly. "Kikyo was the best Guardian for the jewel. Even with the lies about falling in love will make her lose her power, she was still strong enough to protect the jewel. When she died, the jewel didn't disappear, the jewel entered one of the mourners. This particular mourner was Fujiko Higure, a shrine maiden from present day Hokkaido. She decided to place the jewel into her family simply because Kaede wasn't strong enough to protect it so she just pushed the burden on someone else.

"She died at age 29 from a demon ambush. Her daughter, the next holder, Atsuko Higure, dies at age 25 from bandit attacks, her daughter Miyuko who married a monk by the name of Shinji Higurashi, died from leukemia. His daughter Ami died from poison. Then the jewel skipped a few generations and finally found another holder. Me." L digested this information bit by bit trying to make sense of it all. If this was true then…"There was never a curse on the Jewel was there?" L asked. Kagome shook her head no. "At first there was, but when the jewel landed to me, after getting over the death of my father I broke it, but instead of being happy, the Bitter Bitch, place another curse on the Jewel."

"They're three other spirits locked inside of the jewel, but it was Midoriko's bitterness at being scorned from a past lover that kept the jewel corrupt. She failed to her job twice and because of that nearly every woman in my entire family was cursed by that damn jewel. Now, when I got the jewel I never knew I had it until I was pulled down a well by Mistress Centipede who pulled me 500 years into the past. I blasted her in the face with my powers and realized after a few moments that I was not in Tokyo.

"Walking in to the woods I came across this guy pinned to a tree with an arrow sticking out him. I reached up to pull it out but some of the villagers noticed me and shot arrows at me. They thought I was a fox or something but some of them thought that I was Kikyo.

"Kaede, now wizened with age saw me and had me released. She explained to me who it was pinned to the tree and later on I took a walk outside to see if I can get home when I noticed that the boy was staring at me. He started yelling at me and called me Kikyo and I had to explain to him, that I was not her and he rebottled ever so rudely but then I was attacked by the stupid bug woman again who ripped the jewel from my side and left me spinning in the air and crashing down extremely hard. Then she swallowed it and pinned me to him.

"He kept telling me to free him if I wanted to live but Kaede was telling me otherwise. So, what do I do? I let him go. He killed her and then tried to kill me but Kaede threw some weird beads on him and told me to think of a word to stop him and choose 'Sit' from the top of my head and he went crashing down."

From there (because your beloved authoress is lazy and do not feel like typing all of the adventures and things like that…) Kagome told him about how she shattered the jewel, their travels and how they met up with all of their companions, Shippo the fox demon who tried to steal their jewel shards to avenge the death of his parents ("which was completely my fault." Kagome told L but he disagreed.), Miroku the perverted Monk, and finally Sango, the demon slayer whose entire clan was savagely murdered by Naraku. She told him o all the arguments and the Final battle/The death of Shippo. Then the betrayal of her "family", and Shippo's brutal death fort he second time. At this point, Kagome crying and L stopped her from telling him anything else.

"That's enough. You don't need to tell me anymore. Sesshomaru filled me in about everything else." Kagome nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you." She whispered grabbing his hands. "And I you." He said and the two dozed off into a light slumber.

* * *

Sayu didn't know what was going on. She was on her way home to get ready for her date with Souta and then there was blackness. Her head was hurting and she was being tossed back and forth by some rough force. Her arms were tied tightly and were numb. Opening her eyes slightly, she realized that she was in the back of a Van with four guys that were leering at her.

The second thing she noticed was that there was a hot, but creepy blonde guy munching on a chocolate bar and holding a gun at her. "I know you're up. Open you eyes." Sayu did as she was told and stated screaming. "Shut up!" one of the guys yelled punching her on the side of her head.

She fell with a thud and kicked the guy in the face. "You little bitch!" remembering some of Kagome's lessons of defending yourself, she waited until the guy got with then a foot of her person and kicked him in the groin. The other two obvious goons got up and one slapped her but as soon as she hit the ground, she foot swept him and then drop kicked him in the throat.

The other goon reached towards her but the van jerked and Sayu crashed into the backdoors and flew out of the van. Standing shakily and vision blurring from all the hits up side the head, Sayu began to run when the van pulled up next to her and one of the goons swiped her up and dragged her back into the van.

* * *

Raito was in a pinch. Kagome disappeared, Misa was annoying him to death, Souta was constantly calling him about information on Sayu, Sayu was captured, his dad and mother were worried and nothing was going right for him. A phone rang and Raito was the one to answer it. "If you want to have the girl returned to you in one piece you must deliver the death note to me here in America. Let no one tag along Soiichiro Yagami or she will be killed instantly."

"Let me speak to her! Please!" Chief Yagami begged. "No, I don't think so. But I will let you hear her." Silence echoed into the line until a gun went off and they heard a distinctive scream in the background. "Sayu!" Chief Yagami yelled. "Otou-san!" "Sayu, don't be afraid. I'm coming for you!" and the line went dead. Chief Yagami was trapped in a corner. Surrender the Death Note, the closest thing to capturing Kira, to another raving lunatic or let his only daughter, his baby girl, die. Raito watched his father in mild interest.

He needed to make sure that the Death note some how came back around to him some how.

* * *

Miyu was running through town with on place in mind: The cemetery.

Once she arrived, she began to dig and dropped a glowing gem into the earth then buried it. Whatever the glowing thing was, it was causing her mistress too much grief.

Once it was covered, Miyu yipped and ran out of the cemetery, happy to have been able to help her owner in some kind of way.

* * *

Kagome was smiling. L was really alive. He had to explain to her 10 times that he was alive and how he came to be and after she finished cursing him out in Russian. They were sitting together eating baklava and sipping on extremely sweet hot chocolate that had 2 bags of mini marshmallows melted in to it because of the heat from the chocolate. Sesshomaru had returned from his business trip with a weary look until her seen Kagome and L together.

Kagome and Sesshomaru began to formulate a plan to bring Raito down. "Since he still thinks you are dead, why don't I pretend to fall in love with him or something like that" L thought for a second and said no. "Why not?" she asked. "It's too dangerous and I don't want to lose you. He could end up killing you."

Kagome shook her head. "He can't kill me with a Death Note. If you want to be technical I already died. He also can't kill you again since death is supposed to be a permanent phase of life. Since Sesshomaru already explained my heritage to you then you should know that I am protected by the same jerks that keep screwing me over." L had to mull it over. He knew that even if he did say no, it wouldn't matter. She'd still go out and do it, just without his permission. "But Kagome, what would happen if you start falling for him? Were not married yet so you're not bounded to me fully..." L was cut of by Kagome kissing him fully on the lips.

"I would never do something like that. You should never have to question my faith. I said I'll marry you, I said I want to be with you and have your possibly diabetic children; I said that I would travel the world with you when you went on your cases. I meant every word I ever said to you in the history of us being together." "Even the time you cursed me out in Russian?" Kagome blushed at that and cursed softly. "Well you are an idiot. But you're my idiot, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Kagome needed to find Souta. Something was bothering her spirit. Something was wrong and she knew that it had to do with him. Walking up to the apartment He and her mom used to share Kagome noticed that the door was wide open. "Souta?" she called in to the dank entryway. "Souta? Souta where are you?" Kagome didn't bother to slip off her shoes. Kagome was forced to wear grey contacts so she could continue on with her mourning phase to lure in light. When she entered the room ashe turned on the light and screamed.

OWARI

* * *

hope you liked it!


	9. REvelaTIOn Life Part 2

OHAYO LOVIES!!!

This is the newest installment of Perpetual Misdemeanors. A lot of ya'll are worried about Souta…well you'll see.

This chapter might be my longest one yet because of the songs that will be used in it.

THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE! WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS GOING!! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'll UPDATE FASTER!!

* * *

REVIEWERS:

Foxykitsuneyouko: HERE'S THE UPDATE!! ^_^

IcedLilith: I tell you, your review always makes my day! And I know but he is still a male and like all males they do have there doubts about a females loyalty. I felt like a douche bag after making think like that but then since I was thinking about somehow making this a threesome love I can't DECIDE if I want them to even be together anymore. Especially with the new character I am adding into the mix! Please continue to review!

Sui-Yobi: Really? O////O. I am honored that you would state that. I hope you continue to read and review,

Kurai-rin-kitsune: I am SO SORRY if this update seemed to long but I had to make sure that I knew what to do next so I can continue to keep you guys interested! And please, don't wait all day and night, you might get sick and never be able to read the next chappie! X3

Ichigo Mirai: It's updated!

Pissed Off Irish Chick: First of all, I love your name!! Secondly how could I be so cruel? SIMPLE! By not updating!!! MHAHAHAAHAHHA *chokes* *sputters* ahem…sorry about that. But here the update!

Koorika: I know right he is cool! Matt is awesome! And I don't know. He still ahs to do the drastic or it wouldn't be death note and he wouldn't be Mello.

Goddess of Death 09: it was sad and you loved it? What's wrong with you woman?!?!? JUST KIDDING! But seriously, I was going to kill off Souta but then…SOMETHING MAYBE ME NOT DO IT! Because then Kagome would be all sad again and them I'd have to type all of that. And then I would be depressed because I hate killing people off like I am about to do to Misa if I have my way! Please continue to review!

LeafeKnight7: You will have to read and find out know won't you? ^_^

Iheartanime43: Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 8: REvelatiON! Life part 2

_Beep…Beep…Beep…BEEP…BEEEP…beep…BEEEEEEEEEP…beep…_

Kagome glared at the machine that kept beeping. The life monitor as if feeling her glare gave another harsh BEEP before continuing as normal.

'Fucking vindictive machines.' Kagome thought while watching Souta breathe in and out harshly. Her baby brother…her beloved baby brother has tried to kill himself.

When Kagome entered Souta's apartment that evening and turned on the lights all she could see was blood. It was everywhere…on the walls, the floor, and the futon he was lying on.

He had slit both his wrist and his throat with a jagged piece of glass from his shattered bathroom mirror.

Kagome called 911 as soon as she could and explained to them what was wrong with him before getting in the ambulance with him. Souta woke up briefly after hours of surgery and resuscitation and told her what happened.

He had been on his way to visit Sayu when he learned that she was kidnapped. He was concerned and no matter how hard he tried Raito and Soiichiro refused to tell him anything and finally for what seemed like weeks, she was saved.

But when he went to go see her she wasn't Sayu anymore. She was dead, inside and out.

They did something so traumatizing to her that she broke. She didn't recognize him, she wouldn't speak to him. When he touched her she would go into hysterics and finally he had been PNG (persona non grata) from the institute by her mother because every time he was around she would go into fits.

Devastated and heartbroken Souta went home and drank, and drank, and drank and finally he became so mellow he just decided to end it all, broke the mirror in his bathroom, and slit his wrist.

Kagome slapped him hard and yelled at him for 20 minutes telling him that he was being selfish and could have died and she wouldn't have ever known until it was too late.

Then Souta looked at her and said, "I wasn't being anymore selfish then you were when L died. Matsuda told me everything that happened when you disappeared suddenly. You…are..such a…a…a…hypocrite." And he fainted.

He's been in a coma ever since. That was two weeks ago.

Kagome sighed and left the room and the hospital before heading to Kuroki Hana Records. Today was the day her plan was going to come into action.

That bitch Misa Amane was going down. First her career and next if things worked out correctly…her man.

Well not really, she didn't want him. Just want to capture him.

Kagome sighed as she entered the towering building and nodded to the receptionist who just pointed at the elevators. What is she was an assassin? The owner would be so dead by now.

* * *

From Kagome and L's hotel room, L was busier then ever. He and Watari stayed up all night (which wasn't something new to either of them) setting up and designing new equipment for Kagome to wear while doing her stint. L was still wary of this mission…in fact he was still against it.

But that was Kagome for you. Stubborn and strong willed.

Her plan was to get Raito to fall in love with her (which he hated), get Misa jealous enough to try and kill her, to start a anti-Kira and anti-Misa uproar because of her death while at the same time leading Raito and Misa to there down fall.

Also, she wanted to contact his successors in order to make sure everything ran smoothly. She had already contacted Near who was the leader of the SPK (which didn't surprise him not one bit.) and they were going to meet up after she finished with her record signing.

How did Sesshomaru pull ties with the second biggest record company in Japan he will never know.

But he also didn't even want to.

Right now, he was trying to get the camera chocker to activate with little success so he can keep an eye on her. Finally after twenty more minutes of mass typing and code punching a screen popped up and he heard Kagome's voice:

"_So you want me to sing or something?" _he heard her say.

"_With your looks alone I know we can beat that teeny Misa girl but yes, sing something. The piano's over there."_

There was some rustling and L could see the front of a grand piano. He heard Kagome clear her throat and start playing:

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuite iru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shite'nai kedo_

Yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni  
Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritakunakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
Konna n ja kimi no koto  
Shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsu made omotte iru no kana?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro tomosu KYANDORU de  
Ima tokashite yukenai kana?

Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deattemo  
Samukunai you ni to  
I miss you kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no kono MAFURA-  
Kon'ya mo hitori dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
Kimi e to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritakunakatta yo  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Imasugu kimi ni aitai yo

Hold me tight  
I love you

(Full Moon wo blah song eternal snow. SO DEPRESSING!!!)

L was in a trance. Her voice was so entrancing. He heard sniffling in the back ground and applause. _"YOU GOT THEDEAL! Sign here and here, initial here and finally here. We will see you tonight at 10. There is a concert going on where new artist perform. Did you write that song Miss?" _

"_Yes I did. I wrote it because my fiancé was tragically killed a few months back. I wrote it and always wanted to sing it for him but I never had the chance."_

'Was that really true?' L thought

"_Right…I am sorry for your loss. Please be on time tonight!"_

"_I will promise!" _and then a door closed.

"_L, did you hear all of that?"_

"I did. Kagome was that true?" he asked.

"_Yes and no. I wrote it when you died but it wasn't really for just you. It was for everyone that died around that time. All of my loved ones…My children…"_

he heard her die off from there before clearing her throat. _"Going to see Near now. I will turn on the camera afterwards."_

"Wait!" _click_

"Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome sighed. Near was late…so unlike him…

"So unprofessional…" Kagome muttered.

"I like to think of it as professionally tardy." Kagome turned to see a little white haired kid standing in front of her.

"Near!" Kagome cried hugging him. "Oh it is so good to see you!"

Near didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Kagome in 3 years and to make matters worse…

He still liked her. Hell, every boy at Whammy's House did.

"Kagome-chan, these are my colleagues. There was more but they were killed off. Meet Stephen Gevanni, Halle Lidner, and Anthony Rester." Each nodded their greetings. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you think you should be more creative with the names you use? I can tell automatically that the first names are really your own." Kagome said. The other's gave her a critical glance and Near nodded.

She was always smarter than she appeared.

"I take it you must be contacting me with important information seeing as how we haven't talked in nearly three years. How are you doing by the way."

Kagome smiled. "Much better since L returned." Near gave her a quizzical glance before dismissing his team so they could talk alone. "He's not dead. It's a long story, one you might not even believe…"

And she told him nearly everything that happened and she was right, he didn't believe her.

"You would believe Shinigami exist but not this?" and she was right, and then she proved it to him by turning on her necklace. "L? Are you there?" she said out loud. Near was sort of thinking she was having a fit when he heard a voice say, "Yes I am here. I see you and Near finally caught up to each other."

Near had a lot of questions for his former mentor.

* * *

Kagome was pissed. Near told her what happened to Sayu and the other death note and that sparked a venomous rage deep inside of her. Mello was stupid. Why in the hell did he go to such lengths for the damn thing? He traumatized an innocent girl!

Right now, Kagome was heading to the institute that Sayu was in hoping to save the young girl. She rushed inside and passed the staff to find her room, she wasn't very hard to find.

Entering the room Kagome saw Sayu sitting up in her bed staring straight at the wall. Her expression completely dead. She knew just by looking at her that she was locked away deep inside her mind and that made her cry. Walking over to her bed Kagome took her hand in hers and started to heal her with her power all the while talking to her.

"Sayu, this is Kagome. Sayu I know you went through a traumatizing episode recently. I am right here. Your mother is worried about, and your father, I am not sure about Raito but Sayu everyone is worried about you." She gained no response and that med Kagome even more frustrated.

"Sayu, Souta tried to KILL HIMSELF! Please, you have to respond to him! He needs you! He needs to know that you are okay!" that got a response. Life started retuning to her eyes and Sayu looked up at Kagome, tears running down her face. "Is he okay? Kagome!" Kagome hugged the girl close to her and the two of them cried their eyes out.

* * *

Kagome had a concert to do. She had to perform 3 songs and Misa was going to be there. Kagome was sitting in front of a mirror applying the last bit of her make-up. Dressed in a black and red skin tight shirt with silver skulls on them, a short black frilly and pleated mini skirt, three long chains around her waist, high heeled black combat boots and shredded fishnet covering Kagome was nervous.

If the crowd did not like any off the songs the performer sang they were dropped from the label immediately. If she was kicked off, she would never have her chance to prove to L that she was more then capable of doing what she said she will do. She decided to sing two of her own songs and then a more upbeat song at the end if she made it.

Brushing her hair until it shined, Kagome put the brush down and inserted her contacts. It was time for her to go on.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN!!! For the moment we all have been waiting for the newest signer to the Kuroki Hana Company, Kagome!"

The crowd exploded into cheers and a few people in the crowd was surprised.

Misa and Raito were among them.

Misa couldn't believe it, Kagome was her new rival? First the Kira spokes bitch and now this? Misa groaned and looked over at Raito. He was equally surprised. 'Why is she here?' he thought. He hadn't seen her since the Graveyard scene. Her eyes were still dull but she was still beautiful. There was a piano in the middle of the stage and she bowed to the crowd.

"Minna-san. My name is Kagome and I hope you enjoy my songs. The first song I am going to perform for you is called Final Distance. I wrote this song, for my lost love…I hope he is listening right now, wherever he is.

(SONG- Final distance by Utada Hikaru. DEPRESIING SONG!)

Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru

Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru

Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby  
Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo

I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance chijimete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
I wanna be with you now  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We can start sooner  
Yappari I wanna be with you

Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru

Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby  
Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo

I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
I wanna be with you now  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We should stay together  
Yappari I need to be with you

* * *

Everyone was tuning in to Sakura TV's new program.

Souta was in his hospital room, still breathing harshly. In his deep slumber he felt something warm grab his hand, and then he felt dripping wetness on his body. Struggling, Souta opened his eyes to see a crying Sayu standing over him. "S..Sa..Sayu…" Sayu opened her eyed and smiled down at him. "Hello Souta. You woke up just in time to see Kagome perform."

Souta looked over to the TV and saw his sister on the screen bowing to a screaming crowd. "What is she doing there?" he asked then started coughing. "She told me she was going out to be a singer."

Sayu turned the TV up and crawled into the bed with him. Souta wrapped his arms around her and the two off them continued to watch Kagome.

"_The next song I am going to perform is for my brother and his lady love. I hope you two will be happy for ever. I hope you remember it. It used to his Lullaby when he was younger."_

_(Song Dearest by you know who fromInuyasha. Ayumi Hamasaki)_

_hontou ni taisetou na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de__itsuka__ eien no nemuri tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aku you ni  
hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo__itsuka__ eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni_

sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru

aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan de ne

Souta felt tears run down his face. Not only did she finally finish that lullaby but he dedicated it to him. After he called her a hypocrite…

Sayu kissed away his tears and Souta felt ashamed.

* * *

Kagome was almost done, one last song.

The crowd had tears in tears eyes but someone shouted, "HEY DO YOU HAVE ANY FASTER NON DEPRESSING SONGS!" Kagome looked out into the crowed but couldn't see who shouted that. "Of course I do. I don't write bubble gum pop that give you cavities like Misa." People laughed as Kagome got up and grabbed a guitar and strummed it. "This song is called Atashi no Machi, Ashita no Machi. This song is about the future, what we as people can do and NOT KIRA! This my town, Our town, the town of our future. We shouldn't let a killer be the god of our new world!

"We are controllers of our fates."

Raito felt himself cringe.

usu murasaki hirogaru  
orenji iro ni kawaru mado no soto  
yoru wa mou bye bye

tsumekonda kaban  
sabishi sayori mo hayaku yoake wo tsuredashi soude

tada kirei na mono wo kirei to  
ieru atashi de itai

ima wa dokidoki shitai no

fumidashichae tomaranai  
zenbu te ni hairi soude  
sono saki de aitai  
mita koto no nai atashi

sayonara daisuki na machi  
zutto issho datta keredo  
kitto mata aeru yo ne

hontou wa wakatteru  
gogatsu no kaze ni naga saretatte  
sore demo hito wa yume wo ou tte koto wo

makechyai sou ni mo naru kedo

sutete shimae kirai na atashi  
zenbu wo aiseru made  
sono saki de aitai  
mita kotomo nai atashi

arigatou daisuki na machi  
atashi mo ganbatte miru yo  
kono sora no tsuzuku basho de

tsuzuke tsuzuke

ima subete ga hajimaru

The crowd exploded in to cheers and applause. "This has been Sakura TV's Newest star show. We had found our newest Star and idol and anti-Kira leader! Have a good night everyone!"

Kagome ran off stage and into her dressing room. She did. Phase on completed.

* * *

L was impressed. She sang even more beautifully then he last remembered. L was about to go meet her when his phone rang.

No one had this number except Kagome.

He waited until his phone rang before checking it. Replaying the message he heard silence before a familiar voice echoed into his mind:

"_I would be watching over your little songbird if I were you. Wouldn't want something to happen now would we?"_

Worried he called her phone and no one picked up.

* * *

She was going to change into her street clothes when she saw L sitting on the bed provided for her. "Did you see that? Who would have thought so many people where against Kira?" she changed in front of him and turned to him with a grin on her face. "I told you I could do it L!" but then the person in her room looked up and Kagome gasped.

"Who told you I was L?"

* * *

Raito was pissed. Not only did Kagome speak up against Kira but she full out ripped at him. He was so angry. He was still trying to work on getting the Death note back but this too. Misa was whining about Kagome's personal sting towards her.

But Kagome was right. She did single teeth crunching music.

Right now, he had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

L got to her dressing room and was granted by a sort of disturbing sight.

Kagome was sitting her bed brushing the criminals hair while he sat there eating strawberry jam. "What is going on?" Kagome looked up and smiled. "L! Have you met BB?"

BB looked up and waved.

* * *

OWARI

Hope you like the update until I can update again!

* * *

OMAKE: Kagome contact Mello.

Mello and Matt where sitting around their base when the phone rang. "Who is it?" Matt asked. mello checked the ID and saw the name HIGURASHI, KAGOME, was across the screen. "It's Kagome..."

Mello picked up the phone and before he could say anything kagome began her tirade. "YOU BLONDE FUCK HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAYU! SAYU HAPPEND TP BE THE INTENDED OF MY BROTHER. SO WHAT IF YOU WERE TRYING TO GET THAT GAY ASS NOTEBOOK FROM THE POLICE YOU COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY. I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE ANY CHILDREN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHIGN SO CHILDISHLY STUPID! FORCING A PARENT TO CHOSE HIS JOB OVER HIS CHILD! DO YOU KNOW HOW PARANOID HER MOTHER IS. DID YOU KNOW MY BROTHER TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF OVER HER. UGH!"

and hung up.

Mello was sweating bullets and Matt was shaking. "Damn. How was i supposed to know."

The phone rang again and Matt answered this time.

_"_AND IF I FIND OUT THAT GOOGLE WEARING TECHNICAL FREAK MATT HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I WILL BREAK EVER LAST GADJET HE HAS AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BUY ANOTHER GAME FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. DAMN IT! I WILL KILL YO BOTH IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID LIKE THIS AGAIN."

and hung up.

END


	10. Rape me

Hey guys! Wondering what's going on with my reviews lately, I know I haven't been updating like I used to but I am in college now and it is slightly harder!!!

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed last chapter!

* * *

Chp.10: Unchanging

"He's mad at me isn't he?" Kagome asked from the couch.

"Maybe, I mean, I never seen him pout like this. What did you do Meri?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear! It's your fault anyway!" she yelled jabbing said person in the eye.

"Is it my fault you are so open hearted? I think not." She sighed. Damn she hated when people where so accurate about her. "You could be a little more caring BB. I mean, I could have just called the cops."

It's been two weeks since Kagome performed for Sakura TV. In those two weeks, Kagome got both fan and not so fan mail, been on dozens of interviews, been in countless magazines, 40 television appearances and then the fact that her CD which was released just yesterday already went platinum globally.

The world simple craved her. All the people who despised Kira looked to her and all the people that hated her wanted Kira to kill her. But that was later. She has no intentions of telling L her entire plan but he might end up finding out later anyway. Speaking of L. He was busy typing at his computer, ignoring her like a five year old. "L, I still say that his help is much needed. It's like having two you's."

L shut his computer and pinned her down with a glare that made her eep. "He is a killer. Not a kira killer, he's one of those slasher movie ones." "Thank You." BB said from Kagome's lap. He's taken quite shine to her. He couldn't explain it. It was almost like being with Misora again.

Except this one was very violent.

"L, please don't be mad at me. Shouldn't I be the one that's pissed off? I mean, you were DEAD for god sakes. I wasn't even mad at you but you know what here goes. That makes you a jackoff you know that. And then you questioned my faith in you when I wanted to do this in the first place. Why would I go with someone else since I've been mourning you since you died?" she got up, knocking BB from her lap and stormed out of the room with a loud SLAM.

"Look what you did." "Shut up BB."

* * *

That insufferable man him! How dare he get mad? He has no right at all to be mad at me. Kagome sighed as she realized she was halfway near the hospital. She went and signed in and walked off to his room to see Sayu laying in the bed with him, laughing at the newest episode of Bleach. "Ichigo is so retarded. You ever wonder why there is never a 100% serious episode of this show." Kagome knocked on the door calling attention to her. "Kagome…" Kagome walked over to his bed and collapsed into tears. "I'm so glad. I knew she would be able to get you out of your coma." Souta smiled and patted her head, causing her to pout. "She told me about how you came to see her at the hospital…and I heard the song you sang. Thank you. I don't deserve to have a sister like you, after what I said." And he started crying too. "I love you so much Souta. You know that right?" he nodded.

The two of them continued to talk and Sayu chipped in every now and again, when Kagome announced that she had to go prepare for her next TV appearance.

Leaving the hospital Kagome whistled to herself as she headed towards the Sakura TV studios. As soon as she arrived however she was immediately attacked by a mob of people. Girls gushed over her outfit and boys drooled.

She was wearing a tight Forrest green corset top with frills on the top over a pair of tight biker pants with various chains on them with ankle boots. She had a fishnet top under her corset and biker gloves on. Her hair was streaked with red highlights and of course her grey eyes shown dully under the nightlights. "Thank you all for coming out to see me tonight. I hope you enjoy the show." And ran inside to get ready.

Once inside, Kagome got strapped to her mic and waited to be called out. "And know we would like to bring out tonight's special guest, Akemi no Uta!" the crowed exploded into cheers as Kagome ran out nodding to the crowed and bowed to the host. "So Akemi, do you prefer being called Akemi or Kagome." "Either is fine with me, but you can call me but call me Kagome." The host nodded and swiveled in his chair.

"So, Kagome what's you status?"

"19 going on 20, Type AB, 157cm, Single by sheer force and 38 kg." She said in a single breath.

"Now when you say by force, you mean…"

"Yes, Kira killed my intended." Gasp filled the room and sympathic clapping was heard.

"Are you…?" "Yes. It is very hard for me to discuss this but we were engaged to be married. He was a good man and didn't deserve to die by some child with no lack of compassion."

"Now, Kagome, another thing we would like to point out is, the fact that you look so healthy for 38 kg. and you are also well endowed." The host said making a gesture at his chest.

"I work out. I used to be a martial artist but I never earned a black belt because I always quit. And my bust size is 19 ½ cm since I have a feeling you are going to ask."

"That's about a D cup isn't it." "Almost a double!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Are you ready to perform for us today Kagome?" she shrugged and climbed up on the stage.

"This is a song I would like to dedicate to Kira. Because this is what he is doing to out Society. I don't own this song but I am singing a rendition of it. This is Nirvana's Rape me." She began to strum her guitar and started singing:

Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again

i m not the only one ...IIII  
i m not the only one... IIII

i m not the only one ...IIII  
i m not the only one...IIII

i m not the only one ...IIII  
i m not the only one...

Hate me  
Do it and do it again  
Waste me  
Rape me, my friend

i m not the only...IIII  
i m not the only one...IIII

i m not the only...IIII  
i m not the only one...IIII

i m not the only...IIII  
i m not the only one...

My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
I appreciate your concern  
You're gonna stink and burn

Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me, again

i m not the only one...IIIII

i m not the only one...IIIII

i m not the only one...IIII

i m not the only one...IIIII

i m not the only one...

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me! (Rape me!)

Rape me!!!

The crowd cheered loudly and Kagome strummed her Guitar and began to sing:

kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
hana moe yuku

seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi  
kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikari

ga  
hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru  
mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?

setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI

kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
sakihokore haruka takaku  
mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike  
hateru made semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku

ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashita  
tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu ga

mieteru?

setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI

kirameite yurameite tsukami yuku yume no hana  
atashi no te wo kobore ochite  
negau mama kono omoi anata ni nari watare  
hateru nara semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku

setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI

kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai agare  
itsu no hi ka meguri aete  
tsunagi yuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashi  
itsu made mo futari tsuyoku

kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
sakihokore haruka takaku  
mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike  
hateru made semete tsuyoku  
kono hana moe yuku

(Ikimono Gakari -Hanabi from Bleach)

She bowed and walked off the stage. As long as he didn't have a death note all was good.

* * *

Raito was furious. Rape me? Rape me?? She dedicated a song about rape to him.

She had to be stopped.

One way or another.

* * *

Soiichiro Yagami was dead.

Kagome sat in between Sayu and Mrs. Yagami, Souta was on the other side of Sayu conforting her.

Kagome was unsure of the event that lead up to the death or Yagami-san but now she had all the more reason to want to bring Raito down.

He used his own father in his ploys to obtain the death note. If anything, what would have happened to Sayu if it was under his care.

She had a feeling she didn't really want to know.

Getting up to leave, Kagome walked around towards Watari, L and her unborn son's grave and sighed. Getting on her knees she cleaned off the graves and lit a few sticks of incense.

"I know it has been a long time since I came to talk to you guys but I have been very busy. You see…" and she died off right there.

She then took a deep breath and began to sing:

Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
Oyoida kokoro  
Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
Hazunda koe

Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
Furueta kokoro  
Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta  
Yawarakai namida

Suteki da ne  
Futari te o tori aruketa nara  
Ikitai yo  
Kimi no machi, ie, ude no naka

Sono mune  
Karada azuke  
Yoi ni magire  
Yume miru

Kaze wa tomari; kotoba wa  
Yasashii maboroshi  
Kumo wa yabure; ashita wa  
Tooku no koe

Tsuki ga nijimu kagami o  
Nagareta kokoro  
Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta  
Kakusenai namida

(kurikaeshi)

Sono kao  
Sotto furete  
Asa ni tokeru  
Yume miru

(Suteki da ne for the second time)

While she was singing she was also doing her Hanami dance from a couple of years back. Maybe it wasn't meant for her to be truly happy. She grinned as she spotted Raito looking at her. She must look truly depressing right now.

Raito had to walk over to her. While sitting there mourning his father (not) he heard, as did the many other people at the funeral heard singing. Everyone turned to see Kagome dancing and singing to the song she performed to two years back. Mrs. Yagami cried softly because both she and her husband loved that song dearly.

He felt, a almost magnetic pull towards, leaving a glaring and hurt looking Misa behind. He had to be with her. He wanted to be with her. And he will.

When she finished the song Kagome turned towards him and had a look of surprise on her face and she whispered his name. "Raito…"

A burst of wind lifted her hair and made her thin dress ruffle. She looked exotic but her eyes, he missed the warm blue ones from before and wondered…

Why won't they change back.

* * *

And heres the update! Akemi no uta mean beautiful sunrise song. I might change my name to that….


	11. So hard To Say Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. (by the way, BB's nick name for kagome is a mix of ME from her first name and RI from the last syllable of berry instead of using ry I put ri.)

I might not update until at least October because today is my deceased boyfriends birthday and will be out of town for a while.

* * *

Chapter 11: Shinjitsu no Uta

"Meri…L wants to talk to you." BB called from the living room.

"Tell him jump off a cliff and then hang up."

"Heard that?" Click.

BB rolled over on the couch and ate from the giant bowl of raspberries that was on the coffee table. Kagome promised to make him all kinds of jams that would be better then strawberry but he highly doubted that.

Not that there isn't a better jam, it's just that with the feud between Kagome and L going on who knows when he'll be able to eat any of his precious jam again since he can't go out and get it and Meri locked herself in her newest room. Together, the two of them were travelling around Japan promoting her rushed second CD. BB walked over to her door and tried the knob to discover that it was unlocked. Let himself in he saw Kagome sitting on her bed strumming her guitar so softly that he could barely hear it.

She looked up and he saw tears in her eyes but she still smiled at him. "I'm just finishing that new song for that show. What should I name it?" she said as she played it for him.

When she was finished, she looked at BB who looked like he was in a trance. "I know exactly what you should call it…"

* * *

L was frustrated. He couldn't go out so he always had to send Watari to do everything; Sesshomaru was never around anymore so he didn't have anyone to converse with…

And somewhere deep in his heart he had a feeling that he was losing Kagome.

The more and more she did her own separate investigation the less and less they saw of each other and that made L suspicious. She had to be hiding something; she had to be plotting something major but decided not to inform him about it at all. Lying stiffly on Kagome's side of the bed, L rolled over and felt something jam him slightly on the sides.

Rolling off the bed and lifting it, L discovered a deposit box with multiple locks on it and felt his prior theory began to build.

Would he lower himself and destroy what little trust they had in there relationship just to discover what his intended had stored away in secret?

Is he such a cur that he'd jeopardize the one good thing he has going for him?

"In the words of my beloved: hell yes." And he grabbed the box and started searching for the keys and combinations.

* * *

Kagome was sick.

No doubt about it at all. "102.3. Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight after all?" BB said looking down at her. "No way! This is the perfect way to execute our plan! I mean seriously thing about, if I suddenly fall gravely ill or even die, Kira would be blamed for it. Just let me get some rest and I'll be fine I promise."

And with that said, she turned over and fell asleep.

BB heard the phone ring and answered it before she woke. "Yes?"

"Where is Kagome?" so it was L.

"She is sleeping. She is a beauty…Soft skin, kind…hm?" something just startled him out his rant. Looking closely above her head he could see her name, which at first, he couldn't, and secondly there was numbers. 0000000 and a halo…?

"BB, BB!" L was raising his face to gain his attention but instead he told him to call back later and hung up.

She was definitely a special one. There was a knock at the door and BB opened it to reveal a burnt blonde boy and a red haired kid.

"Can I help you?"

"Let us see Kagome. The sheep told us she was here." BB shrugged and let them in.

"Kagome get out here!" Mello began to yell when he was suddenly knocked in the face by a metal clock. Kagome came storming out of the room and tackled Mello to the ground and started chocking him. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING STUPID METHODS TO DO DUMB SHIT! YOU TRAMATIZED MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND! HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKER!!!" Kagome kept chocking and slamming his head against the floor when she noticed the scar on his face.

"The explosion…" Kagome frowned and released the hold on him and hugged him. "I am glad you were alright." Mello nodded and Matt climbed back from around the coach to take a picture.

* * *

Takada is the newest spokeswoman.

"You got to be KIDDING ME!" Misa screamed while knocking over her TV. She never felt so frustrated in all her life! She has been with Raito with out fail or question of her loyalty but this…this was just too much. She gave him her entire world. She was a decoy for him, was nearly killed for him, lost her best friend for him, and loved him unconditionally.

She was about to be dropped from her record company, the model gigs were coming in very slowly and with the anti-groups against both her and Kira, her life was in jeopardy.

Pretending that he loved her was breaking her heart more than it was healing it and with each passing day Misa began to question if he sees anything at all in her.

Desperate for some relief, Misa grabbed her cell phone and called Kagome.

"Why the hell are you calling me? We haven't so much as spoken since I lost my baby. Why now."

"Kagome, please; you're my only friend in this entire world. I had nothing to do with what happened that day." She was lying only slightly. She knew but she didn't think Kagome would go crazy.

"I WAS you're only friend. As for now, I am you're rival who is usurping you from your mighty throne of worship in this country. You have yet to feel my pain and misery. You lackey. He doesn't LOVE YOU! It was just a major coincidence that he killed your family's murderer. He didn't do it for you; he was doing it for himself! Turn yourself in now."

"I KNOW HE'S USING ME! I TOLD HIM HE COULD BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

"Leave." _Click_

Misa slumped to her knees and began to cry. She was done...some how she had to leave Raito.

* * *

She didn't want to worry him.

Every night since Kagome brought her out of her depression, she has been dreaming.

Dreaming about a different world, where Kira didn't interfere with everyday regime.

A world where killers did still kill but was always put to just by men like L, her father and Mogi.

And a world where she could have gotten to know the blonde haired Brute named Mellow.

Sayu and Souta were out on a picnic. Souta was helping some kids fly there kite while she sat in the glowing sun rays of autumn. Another winter was on the way and so was Kagome's birthday last time she checked. January 26th was right around the corner.

Souta told her a long time ago that Kagome constantly faked her birthday and age to confuse people while at school in America and that the 26th of January was her actual birthday and she was only 19 at the current moment.

She was turning 20 years old to her brothers 23 which was in February. From what Kagome told her before, her fiancée's was on Halloween making him a Scorpio, and also a difficult pairing.

Raito is a Pisces, not a match in heaven but could be.

And Souta?

18.

What did this have to do with her dream? In her dream, the blonde man was only 20. A winter baby like Kagome, Souta, and Raito.

She was born in the summer. They were compatible.

An Air sign and a fire sign.

Souta was born a Capricorn. One that will not last.

She was never one to follow the charts but something was calling her to the man.

Was she losing interest in Souta?

* * *

"There has to be a way to get Kagome on my side before she does something drastic enough for me to kill her."

That wasn't even an option. He would not kill her but instead, find away to control her like he did his father.

He was currently watching her perform her latest song when at the very end she collapsed.

Un-muting his TV he heard screaming and someone announcing her death. He rewound his TV to watch the performance again. (Thank you TiVO)

* * *

Kagome, BB, Matt and Mello nodded to each other as she got ready to step out on to the stage. "You know what to do guys!"

As soon she stepped out on the stage, the crowed exploded into cheers but she didn't smile like she normally would so they quieted. Kagome looked up and revealed her newly refreshed blue eyes. "Minna-san…I am sorry for not smiling today…I got a very chilling message today from Kira. I am going to die at the end of my third song and don't deter me from performing because I am no coward. I hope that I did you guys a great service by alerting you about the truth of Kira's actions.

"Please, all over the world. Don't let this change you're views against me. I fought a good battle and no I am not surrendering to him at all. I am going to join my beloved in heaven, but the time will come for Kira to fall. And when he does, he will burn forever and ever in the fiery pits of imaginary hell in purgatory for the rest of his days."

Kagome started strung her guitar as she began to play the first song. Against better judgment, the crowed began to cheer and cry instead of trying to hinder her performance:

Yoru no yami ni magire  
bokura teikuu de tobitsudzuketa  
tsuki wa nani mo shirazu  
hikuku ENJIN ga hibiiteta

Soko ni donna hito ga  
kurashi waraiatte iru no deshou  
soko de donna yume ga  
umare hagukumarete ita no deshou

Chizu ni shimesareta na mo yomenai machi  
kon'ya mo seigi wo mihata ni

Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete  
yakitsukusu guren no hi ga  
mashita ni nagareru  
yotei douri ni kisha agete  
dan'yakuko no futa tojite  
shouri no senkai  
nani mo minai nani mo kikazu  
nani mo nani mo nani mo nani mo

Marude iwau you ni  
hanabi sasayaka ni uchiageteru  
ikari nageki kurayami  
soshite nikushimi wo uketomeru

Asahi yori hayaku mabushii hikari ga  
totsuzen GARASU wo kudaite

Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete  
onaji iro shinku no chi ga  
mune kara nagareru  
chikara naku nigiru soujuukan  
furimuki sakende mitemo  
dare mo kotae nai  
tsuki ga tooku kasumi kieru  
haha mo chichi mo tomo mo kimi mo

Umareta kuni ga chigau nara  
konna sabaku no asayake  
mizu ni ikite yuku  
akatsuki no sora ni yotaka ga  
hagurete mou modorenai  
nagareboshi ni naru

Ikitoshi ikeru mono subete  
onaji sora shinku no chi de  
inochi wo sodateru  
donna seigi wo kazashitemo  
nagaredesu shinku no chi wo  
tomerare wa shinai  
yume wo miteta nagai yume wo  
nagai yume wo nagai yume wo

(end song- Yotaka no yume by DAI)

The crowed cheered and cheered and Kagom bowed and set down her guitar and looked right into the cameras and said "I'm not mad at you anymore." And started to sing:

Mou daijoubu shinpai nai to nakisou na watashi no soba de  
itsumo kawaranai egao de sasayaite kureta  
mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo kagayaiteru  
toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Konna ni takusan no shiawase kanjiru toki wa shunkan de  
koko ni iru subete no nakama kara saikou no purezento  
mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo minna soba ni iru  
kitto ima koko de yari togerareru koto sonna koto mo chikara nikawaru  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Zutto zutto zutto Best Friend

(love this song! Best friend by kiroro!)

The crowed were in tears by now as they've now reached the final song. Begging could be heard but Kagome decided to not listen. Why wouldn't she take an intermission between each song? Why won't see procrastinate?

Kagome picked up her guitar and smiled at the crowed. "It really was fun knowing all of you. This last song is called 'Shinjitsu no Uta. The key is in the third draw on the left. Goodbye.":

Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo

Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
Hatashite  
Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

Motto ima ijou ni  
Hadaka ni natte  
Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
Mawari wo nakushita to shitemo  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

Arasoi wa mada tsuzuku n darou  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa

Gamushara ni natte  
Miotoshite kita mono  
Tatoeba dareka no  
Yasashii hohoemi mo

Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi wo yogoshite

Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite

Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

Motto ima ijou ni watashi wo yogoshite  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite  
Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite

(shinjitsu no uta by DAI)

Kagome looked to the crowed once more and slowly fell to the ground. The audience was silent.

* * *

Misa was watching the entire performance from her dressing room. She had finally gotten a new modeling job but she wanted to see the performance first. She caught up to her second performance. When Kagome said that she wasn't mad anymore, Misa smiled and burst into tears. She was so happy she could burst.

But when she said goodbye Misa was confused until the very end when Kagome fell to the ground.

She screamed.

* * *

"Catastrophic and Demoralizing news this evening; Akemi no Uta, also known as Kagome Higurashi has been pronounced dead tonight at Saint Mercy Hospital. Cause of death, Cardiac Arrest. 19 and ¾ year old Kagome was the first child of Kun-loon Kunikida, a former actress in the 70's and 80's and Captain Hitsuguya Higurashi former and beloved police commissioner of the Tokyo district. Captain Higurashi was killed in the line of duty on August 15th, 1995 and Kun-loon from Cancer just last year.

"Kagome, who suffered through many illness made her come back and raised her brother Souta by herself up until her impending death. Her songs soared on the music charts for months and her legacy will never be forgotten.

"Let this be a lesson to all those who oppose Kira. This Takada, Kiyomi and I am signing out.

* * *

Souta couldn't believe his ears when the police told him of his sister' death. He cried, and cried and cried as he was forced to go to the hospital to clam the body.

When the detective left him in the room by himself, Souta walked over to the table and Kagome's hand shot out and pulled him close to her.

"I'm not dead, but I need you're help."

* * *

She knew he'd find the damn box. Very clever;

Finding the key quickly he opened the box and revealed a white and red Death Note with Sesshomaru's name printed on the ridge.

What did this mean?

* * *

"WHO TOLD YOU TO ANNOUNCE HER DEATH KIYOMI" Raito shouted into his phone. He didn't kill her! He couldn't have. It he didn't want to kill her in the first place, but she said Kira sent her a message…

Could Misa have behind all of this?

"I can't even get out of the studio Raito. So many people are rioting against you outside and all over the world as we speak. There is going to be an immediate funeral tomorrow." Click.

He heard enough.

He was in deep shit now.

But he wasn't going to lose his focus.

There had to be a way to bring her back.

Wasn't there?

* * *

and here is the update! I hope you liked it! It's almost over! I think I'm going to stop at chapter 15.

* * *


	12. Real or not

Dear Fanfiction world...........

I'M BACK BITCHES/Fans/Friends and again, Bitch ass flamers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got my netbook and I got over my bout of depression so I am back and stronger than ever. I am going to finish all of my stories, write new ones, and even revise the ones that don't look so great right now!!! So, here we go loves.

* * *

Chapter 12: Kirakuni

* * *

L was in a brief stupor. He couldn't understand why a red and white death note with Sesshomaru's name on was under Kagome's side of the bed. Flipping the book over between his hands, and assessing the book, L scratched his head and sat it down. The front cover was red with white cherry blossoms on it. The back was white with red cherry blossoms on it.

"Why would Kagome have this?"

"Because she is its keeper."

L jumped back to see Sesshomaru sitting on the window seat of his room. "Congratulations L Lawliete. You can now see shinigami...permanently."

* * *

Souta was rubbing his jaw in confusion. He didn't really understand her part in the Kira investigation, so he never questioned her, but by faking her own death, Souta had to wonder just how insane his older sister was. "Kagome, if you don't hurry you're going to be spotted." Souta whispered to her in a hushed voice. The two of them were preparing to leave the morgue. Kagome contacted Matt, who was supposed to meet them at the end of the hallway in order to set the decoy body.

"Souta, I know that you have lots a question regarding my sanity, but it had to be done. Now, I see Matt. Grab the body and set down. I'm leaving with him and Mello to downtown Shibuya for a couple of weeks. Keep this phone." She said as she handed him a neon pink phone. Kagome almost grinned at the look of sheer disgust and horror that crossed Souta's face as he gingerly took the phone from her hand. "I'll contact you through this phone. I'm going to need you to set up a memorial and crap for my friends and fans. Ask Misa and Sayu to help you with this task.

"Also, at the end of the memorial, I want you to give Misa the phone and tell her to expect a phone call at 12:00 am. We have some work to do. Until then, stay strong and remember I'm dead so be all melancholy and stuff." And with that she rushed off and disappeared down the corridor.

Oh yeah, he really did question his sisters sanity.

* * *

L and Sesshomaru were once again seated together in the same living room they had their first chatting session in. This time, however, the atmosphere in the room was more calm, but slightly tense in L's case. L was dying for answers, but he patiently waited for Sesshomaru to finish his croissant and tea. L tapped his fingers on the arm of is chair.

"Do you mind?" Sesshomaru asked, not even looking up from his tea. He snapped his fingers, and a copy of the _New York Times_ appeared in his hands.

"CAN YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS????" L growled out in frustration. He never really yelled a people, but tonight, it was necessary.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers again and chucked something over his head. It collided and stuck to the wall with a loud _THUNK_ and plaster fell on L's head. Slouching in his seat, L looked up and just one centimeter from where his head was, a gleaming golden scythe hung there in the wall.

L felt a bead of sweat roll down his spine at the thought of the deadly and sharp looking object nearly hitting him.

"Want to try that again? Yelling at me I mean." Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly and snapped his fingers causing the deadly object to vanish and appear by his side.

"To answer your questions, I will have to tell you this first. The final battle that Kagome told you about was a complete lie. When the battle ended, The Houshi she traveled with was rid of his curse, but he died from an earlier battle wound.

"The Taijiya, still afraid to strike down her own brother, was killed by him. Kohaku, now conscious of what he just done ripped the jewel chard from his back and died instantly. My half brother and the vile dead Miko were the only ones who attacked Kagome. I had left the scene earlier, after making sure that Naraku was dead, but my ward wanted to stay with the Miko. I returned in time to see Inuyasha impale Kagome in the heart with his claws."

L was absorbing all the new info, bit by bit.

"Inuyasha took the jewel from her and wished for Kikyo to be alive again. When the wish was made, the last half of Kagome's soul was ripped from her body, and she died. Before he could celebrate Kikyo's full return, he was struck in the heart by an arrow. When he turned to see who it was that struck him, he was shocked to see that it was Kikyo herself that killed him."

* * *

"Why kikyo...why did...cough..."

"Foolish half breed. You made a corrupt wish on the jewel, tainting t all over again. Not only did you make a corrupt wish on the jewel, you made a foolish one. If you truly wanted me to be alive, you should have wished for everyone who was afflicted by Naraku to be able to have a second chance at life. You forgot that I had half of Kagome's soul residing in me. By wishing me to be alive, the only thing you did was restore the soul, not the body.

* * *

"Soul? You mean that no matter what, as long as Kikyo was in the body she was in, she could not return to life?"

"I am saying that you cannot wish something that already moves, in example kikyo, to be alive. In all technicality, she was alive; she just wasn't in her right body. Instead of creating her human body or returning her to her original state of life, which was dead, she could not be brought back properly."

"So what happened to Inuyasha?"

"By making the corrupt wish on the jewel, his heart was shrouded by dark youki, and because of that, Kikyo's sacred arrow was able to purify him."

"And Kikyo?"

"In repentance to the fact that she would forever be a avatar, containing a trapped soul, and never be able to return to the land of the living complete, she committed seppuku. Kagome's soul merged with the corrupted Shikon, causing it to purify and vanish."

"So what happened to Kagome? You told me before that she a like a deity."

"Kagome entered the gates of heaven was deemed worthy of becoming more then a deity. She became the goddess of life, creator of the four world barriers."

L bit his lip and stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

Goddess of life.....

"Kagome was sent back to earth years ago with false memories of what happened to her in the past. When she woke up, she was in the feudal era. All she did was jump down the well and return home, like she would have done before she was killed. The Kagome you know is only a part of who she really is."

"You mean Kagome is not even aware that she is a goddess?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then what are you?"

Sesshomaru picked up his death note a smirked. "When Kagome died, the humans in her village found out the cause of her death and blamed demons. Word of the death of the future priestess caused a rift between demons and humans and people like me, who where impartial. The impartial people were killed of first, one by one.

"One evening, after I was severely injured in a battle, my men performed a coup d'état on me and I was beheaded. When I entered the realm of the dead, I was sentenced to a life time in hell until Kagome intervened on my be hath. Instead of being sent to hell, I was tied to Kagome for all eternity and given a new title and job."

L waited in silence for Sesshomaru to continue.

Sesshomaru took the final sip to his tea and looked L dead in the eye. "I am the opposite of life. I am now, Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, God of death, and the Shinigami king, and the book you discovered is our contract."

* * *

Kagome was watched the candle light vigil her fans were having outside of the grounds of the shrine. A news crew was covering the entire thing. Her fans were singing every song she ever made, plus a whole bunch of songs she told countless interviewers she liked.

She was touched.

As promised to BB, after he made sure her previous fever broke (it did), Kagome made him three different kinds of Jams. BB polished of the blueberry one as soon as she finished it, then the peach and cream jam. However, his absolute favorite was the tart raspberry and strawberry one she made last. Kagome smiled as she watched him stretch his hands into the jar and eat the last bit of the jam.

She tried to contain her laughter at the look of sheer depression that crossed his face when he realized he finished the last of his special jam. "if it's any consolation to you. I made four extra jars of each so you can have something to eat." Kagome actually laughed when he jumped up to get some more.

Kagome sighed and dialed the number to L's room. She needed to tell him something important. 'I wonder if he found the book yet. Maybe Sesshomaru is explaining to him about our contract right now.'

Kagome rolled over to her side and listened to a couple of teary eyed girls sing her song Atashi no machi. It took her a minute to find the key they were singing it in before she sang along with them and then she stopped. "Wait a minute...I know those voices..." Kagome scooted closer to the TV and gasped. "Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!?? What in the world?" she had no idea that her friends were even remotely interested in her music. They never did try to keep in contact with her when she move to America.

Mello and Matt entered the room and handed her a bag. "Thanks. I didn't feel like room service so I decided to order out. I knew I could count on you two."

"were not you damn servants! Next time, you will get off your ass and get your own food." Mello bit out, taking a huge bite of chocolate Kagome handed to him.

"I don't mind, it wasn't that much of a problem. I and Matt have an idea of how we are going to trap Kira. We have to go now." Matt said leaning down and stealing a kiss from Kagome. "I wanted to do that for years." Matt said running out of the room before the confused Kagome could retaliate. Mello leaned down and gave her a brief hug. Something about the hug made Kagome worried.

It was as if they were telling her goodbye.

Kagome sighed and went into her room after they left. Sifting through one of her draws, Kagome pulled out a small silver locket and opened it. Inside of the locket was a picture of Kagome and Shippo surrounded by bubbles. Kagome had taken Shippo to her world for a week. On one of the days, Kagome and Souta took Shippo to the pool to go swimming. Shippo mistook the pool for a bath and brought the huge packet of bathing fizz with him.

When he jumped into the pool, the fizz immediately dissolved and the whole pool was filled with bubbles. Souta decided to immortalize the moment by snapping a picture of the smiling duo. Kagome felt her eyes water tried to chock down a sob that threatened burst from her lips. It wasn't fair. Why did all her children have to suffer in some kind of way? She lost two children already, and here she was, all alone, and nearly twenty.

In a week, it would be her 20th birthday. Kagome sighed and tried to stand up but a sharp pain ripped through her heart. It felt as if she was about to have a heart attack. Kagome grabbed the edge of the vanity and tried to catch her breath. "Kagome. We need you." A voice said. Kagome flinched slightly and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to see a pretty red haired woman with red eyes standing behind her. "You may not remember who I am, but I am Rei, goddess of memories, thought and secrets. The time has come for me to remove the seal that binds your memory." And with that, a large golden key appeared in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said trying to summon her Miko powers but realized instantly that she could not.

"Relax." And with that, Rei jammed the key right in the middle of her forehead.

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

"Contract?" L asked.

"Yes. Contract. When she managed to track me down, I given her my death note in order for her to keep in contact with her. The day she nearly plunged to death from that beam? She had the book tucked away in her bag. I sensed danger and appeared in time to save her."

"One more question." L said raising his hand.

"Hn?"

"Why were you alone the day you were killed? Did you not have guards?"

"I did. My ward and my student were sent away weeks in advance in order to stay away from the castle. My retainer Jaken, you met him before when I brought you back to life, was given a small vacation. I realized how foolish sending him away was, but I knew that something was going to happen and I refused to have anyone hurt because of my past arrogance.

"When word of my pending doom reached my ward, she sent my student back to the castle in order to help me out but he arrived too late."

"Another question if I may?" L asked. The more and more the two of them talked the more questions that managed to surface.

"Go ahead. Ask them all please." Sesshomaru said.

"How were you able to bring me back to life when you are the god of death?"

"In my original life, I had a sword named Tensaiga that was left to me by my father. With said sword, I was granted the power to save people. My foolish half brother managed to snag Tenssaiga but was never truly able to use it properly. Of, when I died and was sentenced to hell, tensaiga was supposed to be confiscated, and the power wouldn't work from hell anyway.

"When Kagome came and defended my case, we were bound together. With her being the goddess of life and also my other half, I was able to continue using tensaige with no problem."

L bit his lip. "When you say other half..."

"We never mated or anything beyond the level of that. She is the yin to my yang. The two of us govern this world. When one of my shinigami's decided to drop his death note into this realm in order to cause strife, it caused complete chaos in heaven and in hell. People were dying at an alarming rate, and before their time. Kagome was sent down here in order to track Kira and sentence him for justice, but the other gods had her memory tempered with in order to see how far this Kira craze would go on."

"so, we are just your entertainment?"

"Mine anyway. Of course the other gods raised holy hell, pun intended, against me for the carelessness of my shinigami; however, I find the entire situation to be entertaining. " Sesshomaru said with a nonchalant shrug.

L cocked his head to the side and asked another question. "if the Gods knew who Kira was, then why didn't any of them just kill him?"

"There would be no justice. What do you want us to do? Pop up in the middle of the room and say,' "Oh, Raito Yagami, you are Kira.'" And smite him right then and there? What good would it do the human race if we gods interfered with EVERY thing that humans did? Instead of letting your mind develop on its own, we would plan out every aspect of a person's life and watch them like little toys fulfilling their purpose, which by the way isn't their purpose, it's actually ours.

"Why do you think Christianity is as popular as it is? A religion based on repentance and salvation instead of a religion where gods placed curses on people whenever they do something wrong.  
What is the purpose of living when you are controlled by a higher being? Like a child's video game."

L turned to look behind him to see a red haired woman with fire red eyes standing right behind him.

"Ah Rei, I am assuming you must have unlocked Kagome's memories?" Sesshomaru said, nodding in her direction.

The woman nodded, turned towards L and blushed. "Ah...um...you're very...gifted." she said turning a deeper red. Sesshomaru followed her eyes to where she was staring at let out a bark of laughter. Confused, L looked back at the woman who was staring at...

His crotch.

"another question?"

"about Jaken? Yes he was old, even for a demon, so how is he still alive?"

L nodded.

"I can answer that one!" the red head cried beaming. "Jaken set himself on fire with his staff of heads when he learned of the death of his lord. He never wanted to go on the vacation, and he continued to blame himself for his death until he couldn't take it and killed himself."

"Are you following along detective?"

"not one bit. You told me before that her ancestor made the barriers between the worlds; you told me that all Higurashi women were cursed by Midoriko. Now you're telling me she is a mod-soul and a goddess. I am quite sure that I am not the only one who would be confused by this much information."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes, Kagome's ancestor created the first 3 barriers of Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai, but you forget that there is also a shinigami realm, hell, heaven, purgatory and limbo. When her ancestor died, Kagome took over and created the other barriers. You see, Reikai was getting ahead of their selves and stopped doing their job, which was to send souls to a trial in order to be properly placed in the afterlife. Enma, king of hell, forced his way into Reikai and took over. We killed him immediately and had his son take care of Reikai while Enma was sealed and was to remain in Hell.

"Midoriko's curse was real."

"All of this and we were to be married..."

"Second doubts already?" Rei asked before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

L stood up and went into the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sesshomaru-san...?"

"yes detective." Sesshomaru said from the den.

"If you are the God of Death, why are you here as Kagome's Shrink? I understand the whole contract thing, but don't you have a duty back where you belong?"

"Two or three reasons. As God of death, and the influx of deaths, my job has become increasingly difficult. I could have killed Raito Yagami were he stood but I couldn't. That job was assigned to Kagome and Gods are not allowed to interfere with another's work. The second answer to your question is that I am not exactly here. All the gods have a true form and this one isn't. This is how I looked before I died. When I died I obtained is not a pretty sight. You should wait and see your beloved's true form."

L nodded, but he was curious. What would her form look like? It couldn't be hideous since she was a goddess, but what would it look like.

"And the possible third reason?"

"I needed a vacation." Sesshomaru said to L with a dead pan look on his face.

"who was the student that tried to save you?"

"It was Shippo."Sesshomaru said.

"you mean he's still alive...?"

* * *

"Meri...Meri wake up."

She could hear someone calling her name but she couldn't move. Her body felt so heavy. "Ugh...BB, what happened...?" Kagome groaned out.

"I don't know. That is what I want to ask you in the first place. You screamed so loud the people across the hall called the police. I had to tell them that you saw a spider and fainted. Of course they didn't buy it, but they checked your pulse and agreed that you fainted."

BB helped Kagome off the floor and Kagome gasped.

Her hair was a metallic silver color with a light blue hue to it. In the center of her forehead was a crescent moon that was positioned like Sesshomaru's but upside down. Her eyes were now a bright grey with a touch of blue and they seemed to glow as she shifted her eyes from side to side.

"Hm..." Kagome sighed as the memories kept pouring into her one by one. Then a particular memory struck her

* * *

"Shippo-chan. Do you know that the Goshinboku exists on my side of the well?" she asked Shippo. The two of them were having a little picnic together before the others came to join them.

"No Kaa-chan. Is it as big and beautiful as it is now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. It's even older but each spring the blossoms bloom so prettily. I always wondered why I never seen Inuyasha pinned to the tree when I was at home. If he was pinned over five hundred years ago, he should have still been on there five hundred years later, before I fell down the well." Kagome pondered. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through his silky hair. Shippo groaned in satisfaction. "You don't remember that time I was stuck in my time? I and Inuyasha were able to communicate with each other through the tree. That's also were my dad proposed to my mom, and where I broke my first bone, and where Souta learned how to climb a tree.

"This tree resides on my family shrine grounds. Each year, for hanami, I usually perform some of the Miko duties. Jii-chan usually hire mikos from other shrines for the holiday but sometimes I was allowed to participate. If we end up separated because of the jewel sending me home, come to the tree and wait for me...now let's get you cleaned off before Kaede and the other's see us covered in pollen and crumbs." She said tickling him.

* * *

"Shippo..." Kagome muttered in horror.

"Who?"

"My baby, he's waiting for me, at the shrine. How am I going to get to him with all those people having that damn vigil outside of the shrine?" Kagome ranted while throwing on her disguise which consisted of a short brown wig. "I don't think I'll need the contacts so much." She thought aloud before running out the door.

BB closed the door behind her and went back into the kitchen in order to eat the rest of his jam.

* * *

Souta managed to get the last group of donors and well wishers away from the shrine grounds by explaining that it was late and he wanted to grieve in solitude. As soon they left, Souta picked up his jacket, locked the house door and left. Souta dialed Sayu's number but it went straight to voicemail.

Shrugging it off, Souta continued on to his apartment. It was only 1:00 in the morning. Sayu usually visited the hospital as an early morning volunteer before she headed home for the day.

* * *

Sayu was busy cleaning one of the many lunchrooms in the hospital. It was 1:00 and it was her turn to clean the lower levels. As she was cleaning, she wiped her eyes every few minutes, but continued to clean. Sayu couldn't believe that Kira would go so far as too kill Kagome.

Never mind that Kagome was Souta's last living relative, but she was the big sister she wished she had. Don't get her wrong. Sayu loved Raito with every fiber in her being. But he was the number one son, the daddy's boy and mama's boy. Sayu had o live up to the standards Raito set. With Kagome, she was able to get advice and boys, and school, fashion and life. Kagome was such an idealist.

It would have been great if Kagome married Raito. That way, she could have both the people she cared about.

Sayu felt tears well up in her eyes a wiped them furiously. Now she was here with Souta and she needed advice. She needed closure. Is it healthy for her to be pinning for someone that kidnapped her at gunpoint and caused the destruction on her family...I couldn't be.

Sighing, Sayu walked over to the door and found it locked. "Hello! Someone is still in here!" she yelled banging on the door.

"I'm aware of that."

Sayu turned fearful eyes on the blonde haired boy that haunted her thoughts.

"Mello..."

* * *

Kagome was running she ran from downtown Tokyo, all the way home. "Please let him still be there, please let him still be there." Kagome chanted over and over as she took two steps at a time. When she reached the top of the steps, Kagome ran over to the Goshinboku and charged some of her powers into her hands and touched the bark of the tree.

Kagome could feel her energy running through the tree. From the center of the tree, a small blue flame appeared and Kagome wanted to cry out in joy. "Shippo-chan. Shippo-chan! Can you hear me?" Kagome called out into the darkness. Kagome waited, and waited for a response. She was about to turn and leave when she heard a very faint voice call out to her.

"Shippo-chan, can you hear me?"

"Kaa...chan..."

"oh Shippo! My baby boy. Are you okay? What time period are you in?"

"I'm here. I've been here since you returned. After you left, Seeshomaru-sama trained me and took care of me. One day there was a battle. Sesshomaru was deathly wounded..."

"I know...i saw it all happen. Give me a minute, i'm going to get you out of there." Kagome placed both her hands on the trunk of the tree and exhaled. A cool liquid sensation pulsed through her entire body as she pulled against the force of the tree. As she continued to pull him out from the tree, Kagome felt a stirring in her body. Finally, with one hard tug, a small body launched from the tree into her waiting arms.

"Shippo."

* * *

Sayu was surprised. He wasn't half as crazy as she pegged him to be. In fact, he was very intelligent. He was just one of those guys that didn't use 100% rational thought into what he does. Mello explained to her that he knew Kagome and that when she found out that it was him that kidnapped her, she tried to kill him. Also, before she passed, she slipped a note in his pocket telling him to see her face to face.

Sayu was scared shitless. Not from fear...no much more.

Sayu wanted him. She wanted him very bad.

She felt dirtier and dirtier as the two of them talked. She learned a long time ago not to jump to conclusions, so through his explanation, she was able to learn that Kira was the one controlling her father.

For some reason, that caused a great flood of relief to flush through her.

And then she burst into tears.

Mello, used to emotional females, let her have her space for a few minutes but when she wouldn't stop he resorted to awkward patting on the back. "Th...thanks." Sayu looked up immediately she knew that she was in danger. Her hand reached up and stroked along the burned skin of his face, causing him to groan. Sayu leaned in and kissed on the lips.

She felt guilty, and yet, at that very moment, all of her worries flew out of the window.

* * *

Sesshomaru and L were playing a game of chess when the door opened.

"Tadaima." A voice called. It took L a second to recognize the owner of the voice. It sounded like Kagome, but it was much softer and seemed to float into the room.

"You caused quite the scare for a minute. I smell another scent with you." Sesshomaru said, not even looking up from the board.

"that's because I have someone with me." L saw Kagome walk into the room and he felt his breath hitch. She was stunning. And she looked like she could be Sesshomaru's twin. He go up from the couch and started to grab her but a pair of strong small arms pushed him away.

Looking down, he saw a little boy, no older than 6 or 7, glaring at him.

"L, I would like you to meet Shippo, my son. And your too!" she finished with a cheerful smile.

Given the glare the little boy was throwing at him, there was no way that either of them were going to portray a father and son relationship as of yet.

* * *

I''m going to update as frequently as i can!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked.


End file.
